


Boil

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breast Fucking, Crack, Cults, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Harem Mistress, Harems, Het, I Am A Goddamn Pervert, Large Breasts, Master/Slave, Multi, Nudism, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Still Working Out My Formatting, Underage Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia blows off some steam with an unlikely person... and then somehow winds up deciding to amass a harem just for him. Including crack, sex cults, inappropriate guild names, and wildly improbable applications of Dragon Slayer magic. [Natsu/Juvia/Harem]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steam Power

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

 

Juvia Lockster moaned, unable to contain her pleasure. Ecstasy wracked her body, making her swell and gush in carnal bliss. Her cheeks were bright red, shame heavy upon her conscience.

"Ohhhh, Gray-sama..." she groaned piteously, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her breasts were being mashed into the tabletop, nipples grinding lewdly and agonizingly against the rough, unpolished wood grain. "Ohhhh, Gray-sama...!" she repeated more loudly, cheeks nigh fluorescent as her nude, curvaceous body roiled and quaked, shifting upredictably here and there between water and flesh.

A hand impacted sharply with her rump, making Juvia's eyes widen. "Ahhhn!" she squealed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She moaned lewdly. "Oh, Gray-sama... I am so sorry...!"

Her blood boiled in her veins at the feeling of what was inside her. Juvia's lily was stretched out painfully, every inch of her womanhood screaming out in torturous, orgasmic pleasure. In the throes of ecstasy, she cast her head wildly this way and that, shamelessly moaning, panting and whimpering as she was fucked from behind.

"Juvia is such a dirty whore..." she mewled, looking and sounding truly pathetic. "She can't believe that she is doing this with somebody other than he Gray-sama... O, what a slut Juvia is...❤"

She let out a loud wail, coming forcefully.

The man inside her twitched.

"Ah, man that feels good..." groaned Natsu Dragneel, naked as a lark and violating his rival's stalker, bending her over a table in the Fairy Tail guild hall in the middle of the night. "Damn, why didn't nobody ever tell me there was something you could do with girls that was even MORE fun than fighting...? Ngh!"

He grunted, feeling Juvia's insides bubble and boil at the touch of his burning erection, fire magic mixing with water magic to create a whole lot of steam. Juvia's whole body was boiling as Natsu fucked her, and Natsu for his part was feeling curiously quenched in an indescribable way as he passed his heat into her body. It was a thoroughly satisfying sensation, like getting back up on your feet after an awesome fight just to go another round against an even tougher opponent.

Juvia writhed lewdly beneath Natsu, moaning lewdly, gasping and wailing in absolute ecstasy. Natsu groaned and grunted, thrusting ravenously into the rain woman's magnificent pussy.

"Fuck...!" hissed the latter. "I think I'm gonna...!"

"Ahhn!" moaned the former. "Gray-sama... please forgive Juvia's unfaithfulness...!"

The two of them came, momentarily losing control of their magic.

The guild all but exploded, like a pressure cooker set too high. Billowing steam blew out the windows with a tremendous force, a magic power comparable to a unison raid being unleashed in their simultaneous orgasm.

* * *

 

A/N: Originally published on fanfiction(dot)net, and is still there as of today (2-9-15). Just figured I'd post the fic over here, too.

 **Originally Posted** : 2-11-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Juvia face certain consequences for blowing up the guild.

Makarov seethed silently, glowering at the two troublemakers seated before him. Even with his diminutive stature, he still managed to cut a remarkably imposing figure. His eyes were narrowed, teeth grit.

"You two..." he muttered. "What the hell did you do...?"

Natsu laughed, utterly unconcerned.

"Me and Juvia were fucking!" he said, crude and blunt. "I guess we got a little carried away."

These words caused the blue-haired water witch to blush intensely, and stare down fixedly at her toes.

Makarov's eye twitched.

"Carried away...?" he muttered. "YOU BLEW UP HALF OF THE GUILD!" He gestured at their surroundings, which were mostly rubble.

Juvia's blush deepened. She squeaked weakly, whimpering. But then she looked up, her eyes intense and her jaw firmly set. Although her cheeks were still as red as tomatoes.

"Do not blame Natsu-sama!" she cried out in the dragon slayer's defense. "Juvia is the one who seduced him! Juvia is the only one who should be punished!" she insisted loudly. "Also Juvia would like Natsu-sama to be the one punishing her!"

Makarov's eye twitched again.

"LIKE HELL!" he roared. "You two are just a couple of horny teenagers! But that doesn't change the fact that you wrecked the guild! If you can't control yourselves, then you'll just have to be suspended until you learn how!"

Natsu blinked.

"Eh?" he said. "S-suspended?"

He stared blankly at Master Makarov.

A beat.

"IT WAS ALL JUVIA'S IDEA!" he exclaimed, jabbing a finger in the rain woman's direction. A finger which just so happened to jab into the side of her ample bosom, causing her to blush and squeal.

"Ohhh, Natsu-sama! Punish Juvia harder~❤" she wiggled her hips, promptly scooting herself up right next to the fire wizard. She rubbed her body against his, causing steam to start billowing out from between them.

Natsu for his part quickly began drooling, his own eyes becoming intently glued to Juvia's figure.

Makarov snapped.

"OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT!" he bellowed. "UNTIL YOU TWO HORNDOGS LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOUR DAMN LIBIDOS, YOU'RE SUSPENDED FROM THE GUILD!"

Natsu blanched, horrified. Juvia, however, simply stuck her tongue out at Makarov.

"Fine!" she said. "Natsu-sama and Juvia will just start their own guild! A guild of just the two of us, where we can make love whenever we want!"

Natsu was still pale, staring uncomprehendingly at Makarov.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, DAMMIT!" snapped the elderly wizard, thoroughly steamed. "BUT UNTIL YOU CAN CONTROL YOURSELVES, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE TWO OF YOU ANYWHERE NEAR FAIRY TAIL! GODDAMMIT!" he swore. "LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL GUILD! IT WAS ONLY JUST FIXED UP, YOU BRATS!"

Juvia blew a raspberry at Makarov, and dragged Natsu away by his hand.

The dragon slayer was still in shock.

But Juvia knew just how to perk her Natsu-sama right back up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: Apparently I somehow wrote a second part of this. What? I don't even know.
> 
> Originally Posted: 2-21-14  
> Posted Here: 2-9-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	3. Gossip and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy hears an interesting rumor.

Lucy Heartfilia felt inexplicably irritable that day, as she sipped at her Irish cocoa. She was glowering darkly, seated at the counter of the bar in the secondary guild hall up on the hill, the one Fairy Tail had been using when she and the others had first returned after those seven years in stasis on Sirius Island.

A ruddy flush tinged the blonde's fair cheeks, her usually warm blue eyes looking colder than ice right then. She was growling under her breath, hackles raised almost unconsciously as she glared at the rest of the world. She was wearing her favorite white and blue blouse, ample bosom mashed carelessly onto the counter top as the lass slumped half-drunkenly over her hot cocoa.

Next to her, on either side, sat Cana Alberone and Erza Scarlet. The former had a pinkish dusting across her dusky cheeks as she drank heartily from a flagon thrice the size of her own head, her cleavage and bust shown off generously to the rest of the world by a "shirt" that was scarcely more than a bikini top. The latter was chewing pensively on the last remnants of a strawberry cake that had originally been as large as Cana's beer, the vast quantity of calories most likely going straight to either her magic reserves or her bust.

The armored redhead was the first of the three to speak.

"So Master Makarov suspended Natsu and Juvia, huh?"

The brunette, Cana, nodded cheerfully. She grinned wide and lusty, letting out a hearty chortle.

"Way I hear it, they're the ones who blew up the guild hall," she said, shaking her head and grinning.

One of Lucy's eyes twitched, but she continued to darkly and silently nurse her Irish cocoa.

Erza frowned softly, thoughtfully at this. "Strange," she said. "I can imagine Natsu doing something like that, but _Juvia_ _?_ Are you sure that's right?"

She eyed Cana curiously.

The buxom lush smirked knowingly. Her eyes twinkled brightly with mischief and mirth.

"Well, a girl can only moon over a guy for so long," said Miss Alberone faux-wisely, "before she starts to get bored. Even a girl as stubborn as Juvia can only take so much of being ignored before she decides to move on..."

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The twitch in Lucy's eye grew noticeably more severe. The knuckles of her right hand became white, clenching tightly onto the handle of her warm, frothy mug.

Erza's eyes widened, becoming vaguely cat-like. Her cheeks reddened a little, and she stared at Cana with her mouth hanging wide open.

"You don't mean..." Miss Scarlet murmured.

Cana's smirk widened, and she nodded. Leaning back in her stool, she puffed out her chest and stretched her arms up over her head. Her bosom swelled suggestively, and the drunken witch eyed both Lucy and Erza with a dangerously affectionate gleam in her eyes.

"Yup," she said, feigning a yawn. "Apparently our little Juvia got over the Ice King by moving on to a nice, hot tamale." She winked.

Erza blushed a little, thoughts of a no doubt _extremely_ perverse nature going through her head.

"Is...is that why...?" she asked, a touch hesitant. "Or, rather... is it... _how_ the guild hall...?"

Cana nodded, beaming at Erza.

"Yup~!" she chirped, holding up a finger for the lovely, buxom swordsman. "Those two were apparently going at it like a couple of rabbits right there in the middle of the guild!"

Lucy's mug of Irish cocoa exploding, showering her and the other two with the hot, chocolatey, alcoholic beverage. Mirajane came right onto the scene, and started to unconcernedly wipe up the mess.

Lifting her head slowly up off the table, Lucy craned her neck loosely and somewhat erratically to _look_ at Cana.

The glare on the blonde's face was black enough to sober up even that notorious lush.

Lucy glared for several seconds without letting up, veins throbbing visibly in her forehead. Those sky blue eyes were cast into shadow, and gleaming with a baleful light. Her lips were curled back almost of their own accord, baring the blonde's teeth in a decidedly vicious snarl.

Erza and Cana promptly excused themselves from the counter, both of them immediately and conveniently remembering some important business they needed to take care of.

Far, _far_ away from Lucy.

* * *

**Originally Posted** : 2-26-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	4. Pressure Cooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia cheers Natsu up the only way she knows how.

Juvia had the most delightfully shameful expression on her face, taking Natsu's manhood into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out and ruddy, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head, as she pleasured her dismayed beloved.

The buxom, blue-haired water witch was naked, kneeling down before Natsu. They were in the dragon slayer's shack, the fire mage seated at the end of his bed with his pants down and his vest discarded. Natsu's muscles rippled sublimely beneath his skin, powerful and lean, hard and sculpted.

Juvia wiggled her butt for Natsu, letting the round and supple cheeks bounce and jiggle this way and that for his viewing pleasure as she stroked the base of his shaft and fondled his potent, burning balls. Juvia's lips and fingers were bubbling, simmering and boiling at the touch of the pink-haired wizard's cock. Steam rose to wrap around her head as she serviced him.

Despite the mess and disorder of the shack, the only thing Juvia's eyes were on was Natsu's body, his magnificent body that could make her feel so _hot_ at just the slightest touch. She raked her baby blues adoringly up and down his naked, muscular torso as she went down on him, sucking and slurping on his big, rigid dick.

"Gah..." Natsu groaned weakly, feeling Juvia curl her tongue around the head of his penis, the muscle moving so _interestingly_ against him as it boiled from the sheer heat of his manhood. He bucked his hips dumbly, thrusting himself further into Juvia's mouth.

She let out a muffled squeal, her eyes infinitesimally widening at the suddenness of this movement, but then she smiled. The blush of her cheeks was pink and rosy, and she _blew_ on Natsu's penis, a good third of the member shoved in to nearly right down her throat.

A gout of flame erupted from the skin of Natsu's exposed shaft, and he came as molten fire into Juvia's mouth. The rain woman let out a wail of shameful pleasure, Natsu's fiery seed shooting into her belly.

Steam exploded from her body, the heat of a Fire Dragon Slayer's sperm causing her insides to boil most literally.

Natsu's house was turned into a sauna.

Juvia smiled, removing her mouth at last from Natsu's large and meaty cock. She licked her lips, her body quickly reforming.

"Did that please you, Natsu-sama?" she asked him eagerly, her eyes wide and starry and worshipful. "Does Natsu-sama enjoy being serviced by this naughty Juvia-chan?"

Weakly, still a little fuzzy from afterglow, Natsu gave her a grin and a nod.

"Yeah..." he grunted. "Feels great..."

Juvia beamed, blushing and squealing. She hopped up to her feet, causing her breasts to bounce violently.

"Eeee, that makes Juvia so happy!" Juvia gushed, wiggling her hips. "Oooh, Juvia loves Natsu-sama so much❤" she purred. "Please, Natsu-sama, give Juvia-chan every last drop of your seed! Make hot, passionate love to your cute and sexy little Juvia-chan until you forget all about Fairy Tail❤"

She then smiled lustily, and crawled onto the bed with Natsu. She pushed him gently down, allowing her to straddle him. She took his manhood inside of her, greedily spreading the lips of her pussy to swallow up every last inch of his hardness.

She moaned lewdly, and leaned forward briefly to give the dragon slayer a hungry, passionate kiss on the lips. He moaned into her mouth, feeling her tongue attend to his with all the care and reverence of a pilgrim cleaning a holy relic. She ravenously tasted every inch of Natsu's mouth, lewdly swabbing his palate with her tongue.

After several seconds, she pulled back slowly, a thick thread of saliva still connecting her and Natsu's tongues. Both of them were red in the face, panting and hot with desire.

She smiled at him adoringly, leaning back to mount her weight directly and squarely onto his pelvis, making Natsu groan. She squealed a little bit, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside of her.

"Ohhh, Natsu-sama..." she cooed lustfully, smiling at the salmon-haired dragon slayer. "Juvia will make everything aaaaall better, just for you~❤"

Then she began to rock her hips up and down.

Natsu groaned, forgetting all his troubles as Juvia proceeded to ride him long and hard. She bobbed her buxom, curvaceous, voluptuous body up and down on his burning horn, impaling herself willfully on his rapacious manhood. Her hips smacked wetly, obscenely against his, making a most sensual chorus in time with her whimpers and moans.

Natsu laid back and let Juvia do her thing. It felt so incredible that even the headstrong dragon slayer did not wish to interrupt his partner. He let her grind that wet, juicy cunt on his stiff, aching cock. He watched her ample breasts bob up and down playfully, lewdly, lagging ever a second or two behind the rest of Juvia. Her generous, doughy buttocks smacked his thighs vulgarly with every downward plunge, and her pussy squelched audibly with every upward jerk.

She clamped down tightly on his throbbing erection, feeling it pulse and twitch against her burning hot, sopping wet inner walls. She moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure shoot through her body as she ravaged her innermost places upon Natsu's hard and unyielding sex. She threw her head from side to side, unable to control herself under the onslaught of immense carnal pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh!" Juvia screamed at the last, unable to hold it in any longer. "Natsu-sama! I'm coming...!"

Natsu gasped, feeling her pussy squeeze his dick like a silken vise. He howled, feeling himself at the brink of ecstasy.

"Fuck...!" he grunted. "Me too! I'm gonna...!"

They came.

Natsu's shack exploded.

And somewhere back in Magnolia proper, outside the ruins of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Happy wondered just where the heck everybody had gone and disappeared to.

* * *

 

 **Originally Posted** : 3-2-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	5. Seething Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy pays Natsu a visit, and finds something she did NOT expect.

Lucy Heartfilia had a dark, irritable expression on her face as she stormed down the narrow, winding forest road to the shack where her closest male friend lived. A black aura proceeded from the buxom blue-eyed blonde, her feet thumping thunderously against the beaten dirt path as she walked. Lucy's chest was bouncing up and down inside her blouse from the force of her feet's wrathful stamping.

Sapphire eyes were hooded in shadow as the furious young woman made her way towards Natsu and Happy's shared domicile, the rumor of her approach setting birds to alight fearfully from their roosts in a clamor of harsh crowing and beating wings. The forest went still and silent around her, any animals which would have been present instinctively fleeing at her onset.

Lucy's criminally short skirt swayed and fluttered racily in the breeze whipped up by the motion of her arms, which swung stiffly back and forth as she stomped ahead and muttered darkly under her breath.

Honestly, if the girl had paused to wonder exactly _why_ she was so irritated by the news of Natsu and Juvia's coupling, she probably would have been too abashed to go anywhere near the salmon-haired dragon slayer or his water mage squeeze. But as it were, Lucy was simply too preoccupied with her angry thoughts to think clearly.

"Stupid Natsu..." she grumbled under her breath. "What's he think he's doing... hooking up with that _ame-onna_ slut... that thick-headed idiot... too good for her... deserves better..."

Erza and Cana peered out at Lucy from the trees behind and to the left of her. On the opposite side of the forest path, Mirajane and her little sister Lisanna had also secreted themselves away.

The redhead shared a knowing look with the brunette, who nodded and smirked. The white-haired sisters continued to watch Lucy, one with amusement, one with something almost akin to envy crossed with dread and sprinkled lightly with regret. They could hear well enough to make out the general content of Lucy's mutterings, this group of four having decided to follow after the girl to keep her from doing anything she might regret later on.

Or, in the perceptive and mischievous Mirajane and Cana's cases, to encourage Lucy to go ahead with something that she might regret NOT doing, later on.

So they followed Lucy all the way through the forest, keeping four sets of eyes glued closely to the lovely and voluptuous lass's very nice back (-side, in Cana's case). They tailed her stealthily, shadowing the beautiful blonde's every buxomly bouncing step.

Right up until they reached the clearing with Natsu's shack.

Or.

Rather.

What was _left_ of it.

Lucy stared at the rubble. Her jaw went slack, her mouth agape. Sapphire eyes widened in disbelief as they peered through dense banks of lingering steam to behold a pair of familiar naked bodies enthusiastically engaging in some extremely erotic exercises.

Even Mirajane couldn't help but gawk a tiny bit at the ruins of Natsu and Happy's home. Cana, Erza, and Lisanna, for their parts, were more fixated upon the forms of Juvia and Natsu.

But Lucy was the one to voice the sentiment which weighed upon everyone's minds."W-wow..." she mumbled, cheeks bright red. "I never realized Natsu had such a big..." She trailed off, squealing girlishly, embarrassed.

And _that_ was when Natsu and Juvia finally stopped fucking long enough to realize that they had a guest.

"Oh, hey, Lucy!" greeted Natsu as cheerfully as ever. "Wanna join in?" he asked bluntly, as tactless as ever.

A fuse shorted out somewhere in the mortified blonde's head.

Numbly, dazedly, she nodded.

* * *

 

 

 **Originally Posted** : 3-9-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	6. Juvia's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia offers her opinion on the matter.

Natsu gestured eagerly for Lucy to come over, causing Juvia to blush and pout. The buxom bluenette water mage glowered cutely at the blushing blonde stellar spirit summoner, her eyes wide and cat-like, her cheeks pink and puffed out.

"I object to her joining in, Natsu-sama! She will try to steal your heart from Juvia-chan like she did with Gray-sama!" she declared. "I cannot allow that!"

Lucy's blush deepened, and she glared at Juvia.

" _Steal_ him?" she muttered lowly, reflexively, spurred into speaking by Juvia's words. She clenched her fists, and raised a hand to point accusingly at the nude rain woman. "Like hell! I'm the one who liked him first, dammit!"

Juvia gasped.

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna all held their breaths, staring transfixed at the unfolding drama.

Natsu blinked, and he scratched his head, screwing up his face in an expression of contemplation.

"Wait," he said slowly. "Are you talking about me, or Gray?"

Lucy's cheeks glowed a fiery red, and she snapped.

"I mean _YOU_ , Natsu!" she shouted, face glowing violently erubescent. "You stupid, sexy knucklehead!"

A moment of silence passed, steam rising silently into the air.

Natsu looked at Lucy blankly for a long moment, his long, thick, dragon slayer dick twitching idly in anticipation.

Juvia blushed deeply, averting her gaze from Lucy. She looked down at Natsu's throbbing manhood, and whimpered a little sadly.

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna still held their breath all as one, utterly engrossed by the spectacle before them.

Natsu beamed.

"That's perfect, then!" he declared. "I don't really get what the big deal is, but if you like someone then it's alright to have sex with 'em, right?" He placed his hands on his hips, and let out a hearty, uproarious laugh.

Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna all blushed at the blunt yet intriguing way the fire mage had put it.

"W-well, it's more complicated than that..." Lucy mumbled weakly, twiddling anxiously with her thumbs. "I... um... that is to say..."

Juvia interjected then with a determined look on her face.

"Do not try to weasel your way out of this!" she snapped at the blonde, her cheeks bright red. "If Natsu-sama wants you, then Juvia-chan will help him take you! If Juvia cannot be Natsu-sama's only lover, then she will just have to become the mistress of his harem!"

Lucy blinked, staring at the girl.

"Ah..." she said weakly, glancing at Natsu's nakedness and feeling undeniably aroused. "I... suppose I _did_ make a promise..." she murmured bashfully, shyly looking away from the dragon slayer's most impressive erection. She squeezed her thighs together, squealing a little and wriggling in place.

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna all blushed even deeper as Lucy stepped forward and shyly started to undress.

Cana got a nosebleed, ogling the blonde's goodly, round ass as she lowered her skirt, then her panties. Mirajane silently giggled, watching as Lucy slipped her blouse up over her head. Lisanna dropped a trembling hand down to her aching crotch when Lucy reached a hand back to undo her bra's straps.

And Erza licked her lips, ashamedly imagining that it was _herself_ in the blonde's shoes, when Natsu promptly pounced upon the buxom, fair Heartfilia and take her most ample breasts into faintly burning hands, pressing a smouldering manhood up into the summoner's womanly void and mashing hungry, ravening lips against Lucy's cutely whimpering mouth.

Lucy quickly abandoned all cares, melting nigh instantly into Natsu's rough and lustful embrace.

Juvia made do with a tentacle of her own water as she watched, jealous of Lucy but willing to honor her beloved's desires nonetheless.

Natsu didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

 

 **Originally Posted** : 3-11-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	7. NaLu Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy stakes her claim, and Natsu makes good on his offer. EVERYONE WINS!

It was incredible. Truly, unbelievably _magnificent_. While the circumstances were nothing like how Lucy would have hoped her first time would be, it was still a simply marvelous experience.

Her loins burned, a raging inferno of lust and desire threatening to consume every last fiber of her being. A massive intrusion bored deep into her womanly core, a pillar of solid _fire_ completely incinerating the aches of desire and emptiness. It filled her up completely, a warmth of the most wonderful sort, a heat which excited and aroused her.

Natsu's dick was enormous, to be sure. She could hardly imagine how he had been able to hide such a monster in his shorts all this time. He filled her up completely, reaching to even the deepest corners of her heavenly chalice. Like a flame spreading through dry brush, his manhood seemed to reach out in every direction, inside her womanhood.

It consumed her, the heat of his loins. His fires swallowed her up, burning away every last fiber of the girl she had once been.

Natsu's fingers danced with tongues of red and gold, licking ravenously across her breasts as he kneaded and fondled them. His calloused palms burned magnificently against Lucy's stiff nipples. He curled his fingers deep into the rounded, doughy peaks and slopes of her bosom, dragging blunted talons of flesh and blood through the bountiful mountains of maidenly flesh. He dug lustful, burning furrows into the obscenely voluptuous curves of Lucy's body as he made ravenous, bestial love to her.

His breath smelt faintly sweet and pungent, like hickory smoke, as he kissed her. His lips blazed hotly against hers, a tongue of living flame eagerly plumbing the depths of her mouth. His spittle was hot in her mouth, like coffee or cocoa or tea. He tasted rich, and savory, and wonderfully _filling_.

Lucy's body melted happily into Natsu's lustful embrace. She found herself to be absolutely loving every second she spent joined with him, their bodies seeming fused at the hips as he thrust again and again into her womanhood with more and more force, building the strength and the furor of his ravishing as he groped his friend's huge breasts and kissed her full, rosy lips. Her round, doughy buttocks rippled lewdly with the shockwaves from his every ravenous plunge, bouncing and jiggling in plain view as he fucked her.

A certain beer-loving brunette was only barely able to stifle the lustful moans building up in her throat as she beheld the spectacle of her cute "little sister" doing such a naughty thing with Natsu. Blood dripped freely from her nostrils as she leered at the buxom blonde, licking her lips and imagining herself in either one's place.

Erza and Mirajane were sharing heated, flustered glances with one another as the session between Natsu and Lucy continued. Their sizable bosoms heaved (Erza now clad in a skintight spy catsuit) and their lovely cheeks blushed as they glanced with increasingly mounting intensity between themselves and the Lucy/Natsu/Juvia trio. Their eyes smouldered with undisguised lust.

And Lisanna was quietly whimpering, jealously wishing she were down there in Lucy's place, and embarrassedly feeling herself growing aroused as the dark, envious thoughts ran rampant through her snowy-locked head. She squeezed her legs tightly together, whimpering and rubbing her thighs one against the other, feeling the hot, wet _ache_ in her pussy as she beheld her Natsu's remarkable lovemaking prowess.

Juvia used her magic to thrust a tentacle of water furiously in and out of an aching, distended pussy, watching with undisguised arousal as her Natsu-sama had sex with Lucy. Her hands were rubbing and squeezing passionately at her ample, pillowy breasts, teasing and pleasing herself as she watched and watched and watched with unbreakable focus, shamefully fascinated by the spectacle before her.

"Ohhh, Natsu-sama...!" she moaned. "What a hopeless slut your Juvia-chan is, to be getting herself off from watching her Natsu-sama make love to another woman. Ohhhhh❤ Mmmmm❤" she moaned, plunging the thick tendril of water even faster and harder into herself.

Natsu saw this from the corner of his eye, and heard Juvia's words.

He didn't really get why it was, but apparently this really turned him on. His cock twitched sharply, thrust deep into Lucy's womanhood, its head mashed right up against her cervix. He shivered, and his balls shot out a load of hot seed. It kissed the blonde's womb, causing her to moan loudly and shudder in his arms.

"NAAAATSUUUUUU!" Lucy wailed at the top her lungs, her eyes as wide and round as dinner plates. She came like a fountain.

And Cana couldn't help herself. She squealed in delight, creaming her own panties at the adorably obscene expression on the blonde's pretty, blushing face.

"Lucy...❤" she moaned.

Natsu's ears perked up. He turned his head to the patch of forest through which the narrow trail led.

His eyes met those of Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana. An almost predatory light glinted in his dark pools.

Then he grinned.

"Hey, guys!" he called out. "Do you wanna join in too?"

The girls blushed furiously at his bluntness.

At least half of them wanted dearly to say _yes_. And even the other half would not have been averse to a good, lengthy session with the dragon slayer.

But they still weren't sure how to answer.

Juvia was more forceful, however.

"Spies?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and catlike. She immediately halted her self-pleasuring to glance warily out into the forest. "No! Juvia-chan will not allow it. If you are not here to surrender yourselves to Natsu-sama and his Juvia, then you will be severely punished..." she declared firmly.

Her body distended briefly, and a multitude of long, thick, curling tendrils of water erupted from the buxom bluenette's naked back.

"...by this Juvia's _Tentacle Raid._ " she finished dramatically, the fluid appendages writhing and coiling ominously behind her.

The four voyeurs gulped. Cana and Lisanna briefly contemplated their respective odds of escape. Erza and Mirajane momentarily pondered if they would be in the right to launch a counterattack.

Ironically, these musings distracted the girls just long enough for Juvia to strike. And as the tendrils of water wrapped around their waists, ankles, and wrists, it was Lisanna who voiced the one thought that was going through all of their minds in that moment.

"Um..." the girl murmured, pale and shivering as she eyed the numerous, enormous tentacles of water which poised all about her and the others. "...She did say _raid_ , right...?"

Juvia smirked the tiniest bit.

And Cana, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna's subsequent cries echoed for miles throughout the forest.

* * *

 

 **Originally Posted** : 3-17-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	8. Threesome Plus Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia comes into her own as a harem mistress, and Natsu happily goes along with it.

Natsu watched with great interest as Juvia set down the naked, ruddy, sopping wet forms of Erza, Mirajane, Cana and Lisanna down on the ground. The four were moaning weakly, their clothes lying in tatters around their poor, abused bodies.

They did not seem overtly displeased at their circumstances, however.

"There," said Juvia haughtily, clapping her hands as if to brush them clean of dirt. "The interlopers have been dealt with, Natsu-sama. your faithful Juvia-chan has punished them for attempting to spy on you."

She looked over her shoulder at Natsu, consciously puffing out her chest and arching her back, jutting her amply jiggling posterior out a tad. Her cheeks were faintly pink, and she was smiling warmly, adoringly at the dragon slayer. She saw the blonde, buxom Lucy abashedly disengage herself from Natsu at last, the stellar spirit mage blushing furiously at the obscene _squelching_ sound made by her distended womanhood as she yanked it off of the salmon-haired wizard's remarkably addictive dick.

Natsu grinned, ogling the four fairy beauties with absolutely zero sense of shame. Lisanna's cheeks grew adorably flush at the feeling of her longtime crush's gaze on her naked, raided form. Weakly, the Take Over user moved her hands to cover her bust and loins, averting her gaze bashfully from Natsu's. The other three showed little response, in contrast.

Lucy sweatdropped a little, looking down at Lisanna, Erza, Cana, and Mirajane.

"Ahh..." she said slowly, recalling most vividly how the water witch had _punished_ the quartet for their snooping and peeping. "Don't you think that was a little much, though? They _are_ our fellow guildmates."

Natsu laughed.

"Not right now, though!" he said, seeming wholly unconcerned with these recent events. He thrust his hands onto his hips, a presently flaccid mass dangling an _emasculatingly_ long way down between his legs. "Since Master Makarov kicked me and Juvia out."

"Juvia needs only _one_ kind of mate," cooed the bluenette huskily, batting her eyelashes longingly at Natsu. She cupped her hands together by her face, smiling dreamily at her beloved, and she wiggled her hips with an excited squeal. "And Natsu-sama is the only one Juvia will accept for that position!" she gushed, blushing and giggling almost like an infatuated schoolgirl.

"Though it seems like you're happy enough to have me in _any_ position," said Natsu bluntly, without a touch of delicacy. Juvia's tittering redoubled at this, and her blush went nigh fluorescent.

Lucy also felt her cheeks heat up at this suggestive remark, and she rubbed her full thighs anxiously together, feeling all too delightfully aware of her present circumstances. Her nipples peaked, the skin on the back of her neck rising up in goosebumps. A weak moan slipped from her mouth, the blonde glancing shamefacedly between Natsu's hard, angular, muscular body and the soft, curvaceous, voluptuous forms of Cana, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Are you guys alright?" she ventured to ask, feeling shamefully aroused at the sight of their naked bodies, their skin glistening generously with multitudinous gems and beads of glimmering clear water. "Those tentacles were awfully big..."

Cana mewled huskily, casting her eyes over Lucy's naked frame. A lustful light twinkled in her mischievous orbs, and the buxom lush licked her lips.

"I am _now_ ," she said with a rakish wink, moving to try and sit up on the grass. The movement caused her to shiver, though, and let out a throaty groan. Her slit wept with a mixture of Juvia's water and Cana's own nectar, distended and rosy from her body's rather _vigorous_ encounter with the rain woman's tentacles.

Lucy blushed, averting her eyes quickly from Cana's pussy. She crossed her legs little tighter as she felt the fires rekindle in her belly.

Erza stirred next, smiling blearily at Natsu, who was presently being cheerfully molested by a most affectionate Juvia.

"They look so happy," she murmured softly, blushing faintly.

Lucy glanced sidelong at the fire/water pair. Her gaze was briefly transfixed by the sight of Juvia's slender, deft fingers working eagerly up and down Natsu's shaft, which was rising and stiffening once more. A weak, sultry moan escaped the blonde's lips, and she felt something else escape another pair of lips much further south.

She felt a tingling in her tummy, and warm glow that spread throughout her whole body.

"They do," Lucy said quietly, pensively. "Don't they?"

Lisanna pouted, blushing and weakly squirming in the dirt, unable to tear her gaze from Juvia's round, rippling rump or Natsu's huge, throbbing erection.

"I'm jealous," she murmured softly.

Mirajane smiled at her little sister, scooting over to give the slenderer lass a decidedly handsy hug. Her fingers traced the contours of Lisanna's slim frame, cupping her breasts, stroking her thighs, causing the snowy-haired lass to shudder in shameful delight.

"They're such a cute couple," purred the elder of the two sisters, smiling sweetly at Lisanna. "But you want to make it more that just a couple, or even a threesome, don't you? Lisanna~" She giggled, squeezing her baby sister's head into her generous bosom.

Cana leered appreciatively at the sight, and Lucy couldn't help but get a little giddy, too, seeing this. Erza smiled softly, the sound of Juvia whispering sweet nothings to Natsu as the dragon slayer grunted and groaned in wordless ecstasy beneath the bluenette's surprising skillful ministrations filling the clearing where Natsu's house had once stood.

"I'll be happy to join my cute little sister, whatever she does," cooed Cana suggestively, scooting herself up to the blonde's feet on a sore, abused ass. She wrapped her arms around Lucy's long, shapely legs, shamelessly nuzzling her face uncomfortably comfortably close to the stellar spirit mage's hot, puffy womanhood.

"I suppose it could be good exercise," added Erza, licking her lips a little as she traced catlike eyes over Natsu and Juvia's bodies. She stood up, pushing herself up to her feet with an unusually lustful gleam in her dark, piercing orbs.

Mirajane nodded agreeably, giggling cutely. Lisanna's face reddened, and she did not voice any objections.

Juvia, still eagerly stroking Natsu off, smiled. She stuck her generous, doughy posterior a good deal further out, bending low to plant a lusty kiss on the dragon slayer's tip. Her lips bubbled immediately, steam rising in mighty gouts from her body as Natsu came like molten fire all over her face.

The rain woman moaned lewdly as her face briefly distorted, simultaneously boiling away and reforming itself under the touch of Natsu's hot semen for a few minutes, before finally settling down once his seed had sufficiently cooled against her skin.

Rosy cheeks painted a heavy, shameful white, Juvia turned her head to smile at the five young women behind her. There was a lusty twinkle in her eyes, bespeaking sensual mischief.

"Then you shall become a harem for Natsu-sama and Juvia-chan?" she said to the girls. "You'll join Lucy in becoming Juvia-chan and Natsu-sama's bitches?"

Lucy blushed furiously at Juvia's way of putting it, but she could not bring herself to dispute this assertion, however humiliating it was. Maybe part of her felt something of a thrill at the thought.

Erza smiled.

"I don't know about _bitches_..." said the willful redhead softly.

"...but playing around in a harem could be fun~" chirped Mirajane, ever-cheerful.

Cana giggled.

"If Lucy-chan wants it, I'd be glad to become _her_ bitch❤" she said with a lusty wink, licking her lips suggestively.

The blonde blushed even deeper yet at this. A bit of blood trickled down from her nostrils.

Lisanna whimpered cutely, the last to give an answer.

"M-maybe not for Juvia..." she murmured bashfully. "...b...but... I wouldn't mind being something like that... at least, not if it's for _Natsu_..."

Lisanna blushed like a tomato, then, squeaking girlishly and covering her face.

Natsu beamed, laughing cheerfully.

"Awesome!" he said. "I don't really get what's going on, but a harem sounds cool!" He guffawed, and gave Juvia a playful smack on the rump.

The water witch yelped, coming a little at his touch.

"Mmmmm! Natsu-sama❤" she moaned.

The dragon slayer beamed.

* * *

 

 **Originally Posted** : 3-23-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	9. Dragon Penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors of Natsu and Juvia's exploits spread. Meanwhile, the decision is made to start a new guild... but what will its name be?

"Did you ear-taste about what Natsu and Juvia did to the guild building-where-we-do-stuff?" said Laki Olietta to Fairy Tail's resident amnesiac waitress, Kinana.

The slim young woman sweatdropped at Laki's... _creative_... turns of phrase.

"Um, do you mean the guild hall?" she murmured. "Yeah, I heard."

"It's crazy believe-nottable," Laki said, sipping at her mug of sasparilla. "That those two would be slipping each other the meat."

Kinana blushed, pinkening cheeks contrasting with her soft, purple locks. "They _are_ a pretty unlikely couple, aren't they?" she mused.

Laki nodded, the motion setting her modest bosom to jiggle the tiniest bit. Her milky cleavage was delightfully rippling, a generous fraction of the soft and pliable womanflesh perfectly visible through her low-cut blouse.

"I hear they got suspended from the guild, too," chimed in Evergreen of the Raijin Tribe, passing by that table with a tray in her hands. "Master Makarov was positively livid this morning." The buxom, stylish woman gave Laki and Kinana a wink. "Apparently that little Natsu is a _very_ capable lover."

Laki scowled at this. Kinana's blush deepened.

"Perverts are like the gunk you scrape off the bottom of your shoes after stepping in dog doodie," the former sniffed.

The latter, Kinana, sweatdropped.

"Ah? So you're saying they're basically dog poop?" she said a little nervously.

Laki nodded, but Evergreen laughed sultrily, her ample chest bouncing most immodestly in her own V-neck blouse with the mirthful spasms of her diaphragm.

"Hmm? I don't think there's anything perverted about it," she purred, her eyes gleaming as she glanced between Laki and Kinana. "Right? Ohoho, it's only natural for a young man and a young woman to desire such things, when alone together..."

She licked her lips, a faraway look in her eyes.

This time it was Laki's turn to sweatdrop.

"You are the biggest pervert of all..." she sighed.

"Natsu _is_ pretty handsome, though," said Kinana, blushing yet deeper.

"Oh, beyond any doubt," agreed Laki, expression brightening.

Evergreen smiled a touch dreamily.

"Not just any could pull off the perpetually bare-chested look so handily," she supplied with a wicked grin.

The three descended into gossip.

Wendy, seated a table away from them, blushed redder than a beet when she heard the things the three were saying.

* * *

Kagura Mikazuchi walked down the streets of Magnolia with a look of determination on her face. At her left walked the cute and curvaceous cat-lover Millianna, smiling so mischievously that her mouth looked like the number three. To Kagura's right was the buxom, lime-haired Arana. Just behind them was the petite, freckled ginger Beth.

"Wooow. What a pretty city!" said the impressionable young farm girl, Beth. "So this is where Fairy Tail comes from?"

The cat-eared Millianna nodded eagerly, beaming.

"Yup! This is where Erza lives!" she chirped.

"Ufufu... and Natsu too, right?" purred the playful Miss Webb, Arana. Her eyes twinkled at her three guildmates.

Millianna and Beth both blushed. Kagura smiled the tiniest fraction.

"Indeed, this is Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail," said the beautiful and cool sword mistress. "And the home of Erza Scarlet."

The faintest of blushes tinged Kagura's cheeks.

"It's too bad Risley couldn't come with," said Beth after a moment's silence. "She would have loved it here."

Arana smirked. "She had a prior engagement with her boyfriend," she said. "I'm sure the two of them are having plenty of lovey-dovey fun all by themselves."

Millianna giggled.

"I'm _jealous_ ," she said. "Risley got herself such a handsome boyfriend after competing in the Grand Magic Games. She's so lucky!"

"We'll just have to find one for ourselves, if it bothers you so much," said Arana, shooting Millianna a wink.

Beth blinked.

"What, do you mean one for all four of us?" she said confusedly.

"I wouldn't mind sharing, if it's with you girls~"

"Eee! That's so _naughty!_ "

Kagura smiled indulgently. Silently walking down the streets of Magnolia, she shook her head at the playful antics of her friends and teammates.

* * *

Back at the ruins of Natsu and Happy's shack, Juvia was seated cross-legged on a piece of rubble before her darling and master's five new concubines (for such she considered them to be).

The water mage had a serious expression on her face as she stared down the quintet of Erza, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane, She was dressed in the scanty tatters of a maid outfit that had managed to survive the worst of the blast. The skirt was badly torn and shredded, such that it may as well have been only a couple of inches long for all it covered, and the blouse had fared little better.

Not that Juvia minded her own virtual nudity. Not when the girls in front of her were all _completely_ nude, Juvia having personally confiscated their clothes as " _completely_ _unnecessary for whore slaves of Juvia-chan's Natsu-sama_ ".

One way or another, Lucy had been the only one with the sense to take offense at that remark. Though that was not to say she outright _denied_ it, or anything.

Natsu was wearing the ripped and blasted remains of a pair of shorts two sizes too small for the present him, and the completely unmarked scarf of dragon scales gifted to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. He was grinning at the six girls present without so much as a single care in the world.

Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna all listened attentively as Juvia cleared her throat, before speaking.

She said two simple words, words that caused Natsu to cheerfully laugh, and the five lovely listening ladies to face-fault in exasperation.

"Dragon Penis," was what Juvia said.

* * *

 **Originally Posted** : 3-29-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	10. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions to Juvia's suggestion are predictable... and also not so predictable.

" _Dragon Penis?!_ " parroted Lucy disbelievingly, the first to recover from the five-woman face-fault. "What kind of suggestion is _that?_ "

"A... very original one, I suppose..." mused Mirajane, the next to recover. She sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly. Her ample bosom jiggled delightfully as she shifted back into a sitting position, generous and perfectly shaped buttocks mashing with just the right degree of resistance beneath her. She crossed her legs in front of a neatly shaven, hairless slit.

"I kind of like it, personally," said Cana, playfully lustful eyes flicking between Lucy, Juvia, and Natsu. "Very apropos, considering what we're doing."

Lucy blushed beet red.

"Oh, _honestly!_ " she groaned, scowling at the woman who considered herself the Heartfilia daughter's big sis. "It's obscene. Nobody would ever take us seriously with a name like that!"

"It fits into the theme, though," said Erza, dusting herself off in a manner every bit as elegant and businesslike as she would have been in full armor. "Doesn't it?"

Lisanna sweatdropped, her cheeks a cute cherry pink.

"Um, aside from the matter of the name," she said, "isn't there the more pressing matter of the fact that we're technically still _Fairy Tail_ mages?"

"We can make it a tributary guild, if it's that important to you," said Juvia dismissively. Her expression was dull when addressing Lisanna, but when she turned to look at Natsu it immediately brightened up. "Right, Natsu-sama~?"

The dragon slayer scratched the back of his neck, and he laughed.

"Sure!" he said. "As long I still get to fool around and go on missions, I don't really care!"

Mirajane giggled.

"But if we really are starting a new guild, then shouldn't we decide on an emblem?" she said, smiling indulgently.

Juvia grinned smugly. "Juvia-chan has already taken care of this!" she proudly announced. "For the wizard guild Dragon Penis, there is only one real choice!"

She held up a slip of paper. On it was a stylized illustration of two circles at one end of a long rod, a bit of flame crowning the other end.

Lucy stared at the illustration, her eyes hooded. " _What._ "

Erza nodded, giving Juvia a thumbs up and an approving smile.

"Very good!" she said. "Simple and stylish, yet still relevant to the guild's name. A perfect ten!"

Cana sniggered, leering in the direction of the obvious model for this emblem.

"That's not the _only_ one," she purred, winking suggestively.

Lisanna's blush deepened, and she shyly looked away from the illustration. Mirajane clapped her hands, smiling sweetly at Juvia.

"Mm! That will be perfect!" she said, turning to look at her little sister. Her breasts bounced gratuitously, borderline excessively with the motion, as though some higher power was trying much too hard to make this continue to be sexy _and_ funny. "Right, Lisanna?"

The Devil Woman's little sis sweatdropped. "Um... I guess so, but... we'd probably be arrested on charges of public indecency if we tattooed _that_ onto our bodies... right?"

"Right!" said Lucy. "This is obscene! That kind of smut would never be accepted as a guild emblem!"

Juvia scoffed. "An obscene emblem for an obscene whore," she said, shooting Lucy a baleful glare. "Fitting, no?"

" _No!_ " snapped the blonde. "It is NOT fitting!"

Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"Why not?" he asked her. "A smutty emblem for a smutty guild with a smutty name. It's perfect!" He threw his arms up in the air over his head. This movement caused certain bits of his anatomy to shift in a very particular way beneath those tight and tattered shorts that caused Lucy to get the faintest trickle of a nosebleed.

The blonde blushed deeply, and looked away from Natsu.

"O...okay..." she mumbled. "I... suppose I could accept that..."

Juvia beamed, and gave the blonde a congratulatory pat on her big, bare bottom.

"There, there," she said warmly. "That's a good slut❤"

"I'M NOT A SLUT, GODDAMMIT!" Lucy snapped, riled right back up by Juvia's words. "THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME!"

Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana giggled. Natsu chortled heartily.

Juvia smirked, crossing her arms over the skimpy tatters of a revealing-to-begin-with maid blouse. "Whatever you say, Cosplay Queen."

* * *

 **Originally Posted** : 4-1-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	11. Puppy Love

"Luuuuucy! Don't you want to show me your new guild tattoo?"

"O...of course not. It's embarrassing!"

"Come ooon! Just a peek?"

"Kyaaa! No way!"

Lisanna Strauss sipped at a cup of tea with a scarlet blush on her face, seated naked in seiza style before the salvaged remnants of an old wooden table. Her thighs were squeezed tightly together, the presently bashful lass conscientiously covering her gender.

"My, my, but it's hard to believe we aren't still in Fairy Tail," said Mirajane warmly, sipping her own tea across from her little sister. "It's so lively."

The elder of the two Take-Over sisters beamed at Lisanna, giggling demurely.

"Dragon Penis feels just as homely as our old guild, doesn't it?" the devil witch mused.

Lisanna's blush deepened, and she set her teacup down on the table just hard enough to make some of it splash out.

"...I still feel like that is far too obscene of a name..." she mumbled under her breath. She squeezed her arms together over her modest bosom, wriggling her hips a tad anxiously.

In the background, Cana had tackled Lucy to the floor, where she was now burying her face in the blonde's cleavage. Lucy squirmed in futile resistance, her bountiful curves bouncing beautifully.

"It suits you so well, Lucy!" she cooed, tickling her buxom junior's ribs.

"Noooo...!" Lucy squealed. "Don't touch me there...!"

"Nonsense," said Mirajane, seeming completely oblivious to the scene of gratuitous girl-on-girl molestation going on right behind her sister's back. "It's a perfectly appropriate name. For this guild."

"That says some pretty embarrassing things about the guild, then..." mused Lisanna, casting her eyes a little shyly downward.

Mirajane giggled.

* * *

In the rear of the ruins of Natsu's shack, Juvia was leering coldly down at Erza. The redhead was bound up with tendrils of water, hogtied with her arms and legs behind her. Miss Scarlet was panting vigorously, and moaning, squirming most delightfully in her bonds.

Erza's full bosom was reddened and glistening with droplets of clear water, ample breasts heaving with the rise and fall of every breath. Her eyes were almost defiantly mirthful, her generously curved frame rippling with every kiss of Juvia's aqueous scourge. The bluenette whipped Erza, testing the young woman's endurance with hardcore water bondage.

Natsu had gone out back to train, and Juvia had taken this opportunity to test the loyalty and devotion of her new 'guildmates'.

"Who do you love?" Juvia said sternly, once again whipping Erza's sorely abused breasts with an almost casual flick of her wrist. Pert and supple flesh rolled outward from the point of contact, the redhead arching her back in euphoric agony. "Who is your one and only master?"

Erza was moaning, panting deeply from exhaustion. It was difficult to tell how much of the moisture glistening on her skin was from sweat, and how much was from the rain woman's whips.

"Natsu is!" the redhead wailed unhesitatingly, seeming unusually eager to say as much. "Natsu is my love and master!"

Juvia scowled, and whipped Erza again. The kiss of the liquid scourge against the warrior witch's lovely mounds was sharp enough to make even the normally invulnerable Erza let out the slightest of pained squeals.

"You disrespectful sow!" the rain woman said, her cheeks erubescent, her eyes wide and catlike. "Do not presume to address Natsu-sama so familiarly! Even Juvia-chan must call him 'Natsu-sama'!"

"That's your own choice," replied Erza, not missing a bit. She smiled mischievously at Juvia. "But if you want to punish me for just that much, then go ahead and punish me."

"Yooouuuu!" Juvia ground her teeth, her pupils looking like swirls. She snapped her hand viciously back and forth, cracking the water whip violently across the cheerfully impudent Erza's body.

The redhead appeared to relish every stroke.

* * *

Happy was giddy with glee as he led a blushing, tsun-tsun Carla through the merchant district of Magnolia. His eyes were starry as he showed his date all the best fish vendors in the city.

"...and that one has the best dried mackerel, although I always get thirsty after eating that... ooh, but that one sells fresh salmon cheap... and that one is where you'll find the tastiest fatty tuna, but it's really expensive so Natsu says he can never afford it..."

Carla walked alongside Happy, blushing and holding his paw.

"Honestly, Wendy..." she murmured quietly under her breath. "I can't even begin to fathom why you set me up with this fish fanatic."

"...and the manager here is always giving me little anchovies to munch on, although you have to watch out for those tiny bones of theirs... and over there they give out free samples of the catch of the day..."

Carla sighed, listening to Happy babble on so excitedly.

"Well, I suppose he is charming," she mused in concession, "in his own simpleminded way."

She smiled the slightest bit.

* * *

 **Originally Posted** : 4-6-14  
 **Posted Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤

 


	12. Unsinkable Skinship

Lucy Heartfilia moaned deeply, huskily. She writhed and squirmed, naked as the day she was born, beneath the tanned and curvaceous form of Cana Alberone. Her cheeks were ruddy, and sweat was glistening on her skin.

"Stop...! Please!" Lucy whined, her voice breathy and hitching. Her hips bucked unconsciously, nether lips slick and burning in agonizing arousal. Her generous, doughy posterior smacked noisily against the floor with the motion of her pelvis, amply twerkable cheeks pancaking obscenely on the hard ground.

Ripples ran through Lucy's soft and curvaceous figure as Cana molested her, planting ravenous kisses on the blonde's breasts and pinching and twisting her stiff, puffy nipples. Goosebumps danced across smooth, creamy skin, leaping up with an electric buzz wherever Cana touched her.

"Too cute..." the lustful lush moaned, glorying in all the subtle dips and rises of the buxom Lucy's most womanly figure. "Too fucking cute... my little Lucy is just _too fucking cute!_ "

"Cana!" Lucy squealed, arching her back. She felt the woman biting down on one of her nipples, and the sharp pain/pleasure/OHGODWHATISTHISFEELING that subsequently shot through her body was very nearly enough to make her come right away. "Cana! Cana! Please... noooo!"

Lucy's full, ample bosom bounced and rolled magnificently beneath Cana's mischievous fingers. The soft, pliable tissue of her breasts squished and molded perfectly to the shape of her assailant's hands. Cana eagerly, skillfully groped Lucy, marveling at the sheer volume of the younger woman's incredible tits.

The brunette's own breasts jiggled and jounced lewdly with the frenzied, lustful movements of her body. They dangled perkily from her chest, looking wonderfully squeezable and soft. Cana frenched Lucy hungrily, sucking on the blonde's tongue like it was a whiskey-flavored lollipop.

"Lucy is too cuuuuuute!" cooed Cana, her eyes gleaming wickedly as they eagerly drank up her busty junior's nakedness. "I can't help wanting to rape her when she has such a perfectly molestable body~!"

She gave the lass a smack on the hips. The shockwaves that rippled through Lucy's voluptuous figure were enough to push her over the edge.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, coming all at once. "CAAAANNNAAAAAAA!"

The perverted drunk giggled. Leering down at Lucy's poor little pussy, she moved one of her hands to slip a single finger inside.

"Uwaaah, so horny~" she tittered huskily. "Is my adorable little sister really this much of a slut~?"

Lucy yelped, squealing shamefacedly.

"It's your fault, Cana...!" she whined, panting heavily. "You're the one doing all of this to me...!"

"I can't help myself!" Cana gushed, cheerily giving Lucy's chest a playful slap. A bright red mark shaped like Miss Alberone's hand blossomed across the lovely, round swell of Lucy's large, creamy white left breast. "Not with you flaunting that obscenely sexy body of yours. You were asking for it, dressing up like that!"

Lucy's cheeks turned a violent scarlet.

"Juvia took away our clothes!" she protested. "I can't help that!"

Cana grinned, and smashed her lips hard against Lucy's.

"Don't care," she mumbled, nibbling hungrily on the blonde's sweet, full lips. "Wanna fuck you❤"

"CAAAANNNAAAAAA!" Lucy squealed, and her eyes went wide as dinner plates. She completely lost it, feeling Cana curl her fingers up into a fist. Her blossom gushed, a deluge of Miss Heartfilia's womanly nectar thoroughly dousing Cana's knuckles.

"Luuuucy~" purred Cana, licking her lips and copping a prolonged feel off of the blonde's generous, supple buttocks. She planted playful kisses along Lucy's collarbone, tickling and tasting the lass's big, delectable bosom with her tongue. "So cuuuuute!"

The brunette planted a loud, wet kiss on the tip of Lucy's new guild tattoo, located in the same place as the old one. Cana trailed her tongue lewdly over the stylized pictorial representation of their guild master's most enticing trait, moaning loudly and eagerly feeling herself up. Lucy felt a shiver of indescribable ecstasy run through her body.

Lisanna blushed, watching all of this go down.

"Really, now..." she murmured. "That Cana..."

Mirajane giggled.

"She does not tire easily, I will give her that," she remarked cheerfully.

Lisanna sighed.

"That isn't _quite_ the point I was trying to make..."

* * *

"Um, I thought you said this was the Fairy Tail guild hall?"

The petite, freckle-faced Beth glanced perplexedly sidelong at the Mermaid Heel ace, Kagura. They were standing before a tumbling, blasted structure in a state of obvious disrepair. Arana and Millianna were there too, though they were busy talking to one of the locals.

"I thought it _was_ ," said Kagura, equally as perplexed as her guildmate. She was frowning, her brow furrowed. The swordswoman crossed her arms under a generous bust, deep in thought. She glanced at the surrounding real estate, and nodded slowly to herself. "It matches up..." she murmured, more loudly saying, "Yes, I'm sure of it. This is the right address."

Beth scowled, screwing her face into a cutely pensive expression.

"Maybe there was an accident?" Beth proposed.

"Maybe..." Kagura said.

Her frown did not let up though. Somewhat plaintively, Kagura shot a questioning look towards Arana and Millianna. The two were now walking back over to them, leaving behind a faintly giddy townsperson.

"Well, _that_ was interesting..." said Arana, humming thoughtfully.

Millianna giggled, a playfully rosy flush in her cheeks.

"I'll say!" she gushed. "Who'd have thought Erza would agree to something like _that?_ "

Beth cocked her head to one side, a perplexed look on her face.

" _That?_ " she said. "What's that?"

"That is _that_ ," said Arana, her eyes twinkling. She covered her lips and chuckled huskily.

"And _this_ , too!" said Millianna, gesturing excitedly. Neither Kagura nor Beth could make any sense of her giddy pantomiming.

"That... is this?" said Beth, her head seeming to spin. A soft whine escaped her lips, and she clapped her hands hopelessly to the side of her head. "Uwaah, I don't get any of what y'all are sayin'!"

"Neither do I," added Kagura. "Could you try to make more sense?"

Arana gave Kagura a vulpine grin.

"Ohh? Could it be that the brilliant and beautiful Kagura doesn't know what _that_ is?" Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "Why, it's just what happens when a woman loves a man, and a man loves many other women besides, but the first woman doesn't mind and instead decides to amass a harem for the man. Whom she loves."

A beat.

Kagura stared at Arana, trying to parse what the woman had just said.

"...eh?" she said.

Another moment passed.

It finally sank in.

Kagura's face turned a color which bore a striking similarity to a certain sword mistress's hair. Likewise, Beth's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you meant _THAT?!_ "


	13. Vanquished Knight

Erza Scarlet moaned deeply, huskily. Her wrists were bound in a sphere of water behind her head. She was on her knees, stark naked of course, and blushing sublimely.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut against an onslaught of both pleasure and pain. Her hips rocked back and forth, firm yet ample buttocks rolling and smacking noisily against a solid washboard abdomen. Her skin leaped up with goosebumps, shivering exquisitely at every slightest touch of his body against hers.

"Naaatsuuuu..." she groaned, feeling the dragon slayer's hot and thick manhood inside of her. "Naaaatsuuuuu...❤"

The expression on the proud witch's face was abnormally shameful, a look of obscenely deep pleasure. Natsu Dragneel's warm, calloused hands cupped her shapely and generous breasts, coarsely kneading and squeezing them. The fire mage had little concept of delicacy around women, literal or metaphorical, and he was far from the gentlest of lovers.

He was not, however, inattentive to his partner's needs. Perhaps it was not something he thought of consciously, but Natsu seemed to have a remarkably intimate knowledge of even the most obscure erogenous zones. The inside of her knee, the underside of her biceps, the crook of her neck. Even apart from the more obvious ones, Natsu managed to effortlessly nail every one of Erza's weak points.

Most likely without even thinking about it.

It was very tempting for Erza to start calling him Natsu-sama just out of how wonderful he was making her feel.

"Yesss," cooed Juvia in a husky, condescending voice from behind Erza. "Submit that lewd, slutty body of yours to Natsu-sama~ Accept Natsu-sama's every slightest whim as infallible dogma~ Sacrifice your purity upon the altar of his most glorious sex~❤"

Natsu grunted something incoherent, totally into it as he plowed Erza's hot and juicy womanhood. He plunged his cock back and forth with a frightening fervor, loudly and rapidly smacking their hips together. Her walls were clenched tightly down upon his pulsing, burning shaft, drawing him ever deeper inside of her.

"Natsu..." Erza moaned, shuddering in utter ecstasy as the fiery pink-haired stud made hot dragon love to her. Her face was as red as her hair. "Natsu...❤"

Juvia purred, her dewy eyes twinkling wickedly at Erza's ruddy, curvaceous body. Her arms were draped lovingly over Natsu's shoulders, and she was pressing a wet, horny body lovingly against his firm, unyielding back. Her soft, creamy flesh bubbled and roiled, steaming generously wherever she and Natsu touched. It was a sensation like none other, for the devoted rain woman.

She rubbed her ample, juicy tits lewdly against Natsu's shoulderblades, feeling them bubble and boil on the dragon slayer's hot skin. It was exquisite, the sublime interplay of two opposing elements embodied in the extremity of her and Natsu's love.

Adoringly, Juvia kissed the crook of her beloved's neck, trailing continuously evaporating and regenerating fingertips up and down his deceptively muscular chest.

"Natsu-sama is the greatest❤" Juvia mewled delightfully, wriggling her voluptuous, steaming form enthusiastically against his back.

Erza let out a gasp, then a shout.

"OHHHH!" the redhead cried, her curves quaking mightily. She came, juices gushing out unto Natsu's pelvis. A moment later she went limp, seemingly spent.

She purred, mewling affectionately as Natsu continued to fondle her breasts and thrust for a few more minutes more.

"Mmm... he really is..." Erza moaned, shivering in pure delight.

Juvia smirked, and hugged Natsu possessively. Steam continued to billow from her with the explosively violent interplay of the rain woman and dragon slayer's magic power.

"And Erza-chan is his bitch❤" she chirped.

Erza did not deny this, flush with the afterglow of orgasm.

Natsu laughed pleasantly and continued to fuck her.


	14. Unfiltered Juvia-chan

Lucy was unconscious, as naked as ever. Her large and shapely bosom heaved enticingly with each slow, somnolent breath she took. Her legs were splayed apart, limp, exposing a thoroughly wet and distended womanhood.

Cana was smiling and slowly lapping up the insensate blonde's juices, savoring every deep, prolonge, lascivious lick as she probed her tongue through Lucy's silky folds. The brunette wiggled her own shapely, juicy hips in glee. This was the most fun she'd had in years.

Lisanna was blushing, her legs tightly crossed. Her eyes were boring a hole into the floor, as she contemplated the fact that their present "guild hall" had neither walls nor a roof, and that their so-called "guild uniform" (as Juvia had insisted their nudity to be) left their bodies quite perfectly exposed if anybody felt like taking a gander.

Mirajane seemed comparatively unperturbed by this knowledge, either confident that the remoteness of the location was sufficient privacy or else just completely uncaring about being seen butt naked. She smiled at her little sister, and was in the process of hugging Lisanna's head to her bosom when Juvia burst onto the scene.

"Greet your mistress!" the water witch bellowed to the four girls, dressed in the barely-there tatters of a maid uniform.

Her breasts bounced vigorously, when she stepped out from behind one of the few standing sections of wall that remained of Natsu's shack. Her eyes were narrowed and stern, and she was pointing at the quartet quite clearly. There was no doubt as to what she wanted, or meant.

From their vantage points, all three of the conscious lasses could quite clearly see the rosy, swollen lips of Juvia's pussy, and the thick white mess which dribbled therefrom.

Mirajane was the first to respond.

"Oh? And who might that be~?" the smiling white-haired lass cheerfully inquired.

Juvia scowled at Mirajane, seeing the twinkle of mirth in the woman's eyes.

"You will be punished for your insolence," said the buxom rain woman with no small hint of menace. "Just as Erza was for hers!"

Mirajane clapped her hands together cheerfully, beaming.

"Can Lisanna get punished with me, then?" she asked, quite obviously not the least bit intimidated or even remotely put off. "I think she really wants a turn with Natsu-sama, too❤"

Lisanna blushed furiously. Her gaze was fixed even more firmly to the floor, and she refused to look up. She crossed her arms over her chest, self-consciously covering up the noticeably rising peaks of her nipples.

A husky, throaty scream from Erza chose that moment to cross the clearing to the ears of the girls in the ruins.

"OH, GOD! NATSU-SAMA! I FEEL IT INSIDE ME! YOU'RE GOING TO SPLIT ME IN HALF! YOUR COCK IS RENDING MY PUSSY ASUNDER! OH, GOD❤ NATSU-SAMAAAAA~❤"

Even Mirajane got the tiniest bit redfaced hearing this, and Juvia (while also blushing) allowed herself to wickedly smirk.

"Of course, if Mirajane doesn't mind subjecting her little sister to that kind of torture, then who is Juvia-chan to question it?" she said rhetorically, shrugging and causing her highly excitable bosom to bounce the tiniest bit more with the motion of her arms. "Although it might reduce you to nothing more than cockwhores for Natsu-sama❤"

Lisanna whimpered. The scent of arousal was strong on her.

Mirajane's smile did not wane, and she rose to Juvia's unspoken challenge.

"Does that mean it could do the same to you, Mistress?" she inquired, a challenge of her own.

Juvia laughed.

"Of course not!" she said. "Juvia could not become more of a cockwhore for Natsu-sama if she tried! Juvia-chan has already surpassed the very pinnacle of cockwhoredom, for her Natsu-sama's sake!"

"Oho? Interesting. I'd like to see that," Cana spoke up, a lusty gleam in her eyes. She licked her lips, eyeing Juvia up and down like a piece of particularly succulent meat.

Lisanna, catching on, smiled. After a lengthy stretch of mortified silence, she spoke up, also.

"So would I," she said.

"As would I!" agreed Mirajane, usually innocent eyes twinkling devilishly.

Oblivious to the ulterior motives of the girls, Juvia crossed her arms under her sizable bust, pushing it up nicely.

"Juvia accepts your challenge!" she said. "She will prove the extent of her cockwhorishness for Natsu-sama. Juvia-chan will set an example for _all_ of you to follow!"

Lucy was the only one present to not flash a mischievous grin.

For rather obvious reasons.


	15. Innocent Inquiries, Idiotic Answers

It was with mischievous intent that Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane dragged a disoriented Lucy after them, following Juvia out to the clearing behind the shambles of Natsu's shack. They fully intended to see that Juvia followed through on her thoughtless boast, certain that in doing so the cocky rain woman would be put in (what they saw as) her proper place.

 _That'll show her... acting like she's the boss of us..._ thought Cana, wickedly grinning from ear to ear.

 _She isn't closer to Natsu than me..._ thought Lisanna with a blush. _He doesn't love her more... it's just because she's so shameless._

 _I can't wait to see what kind of disgraceful expressions Juvia-chan will make!_ Mirajane thought, clasping her hands and beaming.

 _Um... What's going on?_ wondered Lucy, her expression blank. She was blinking her eyes blearily.

As they neared the clearing, the four spectators and Juvia could hear Natsu grunting and groaning. The slapping of his hips against Erza's was also audible, although the swordswoman herself was strangely silent.

It wasn't until the dragon slayer and knight came into view that the girls realized why this was.

Erza was lying on her back. Her limbs were limp, and her breasts rolled generously with the rocking of her frame. Her buttocks were visibly squashing against the grass and dirt, the soft parts of her ample gluteal hills flattening sublimely.

Scarlet tresses of hair fell this way and that, pooling in the grass and cascading across Erza's shoulders. Her jaw was slack, tongue lolling out, and a fair bit of pink and red could be seen in her cheeks.

Her eyes, however, might as well have been drawn as spinning spirals.

The redhead was out like a light.

Lucy sweatdropped at this, even though she still wasn't sure why she'd been dragged out here.

 _Er... Does Natsu even realize that Erza's unconcious...?_ she wondered to herself.

 _My, how vigorous!_ thought Mirajane.

 _I always imagined Erza would have more stamina than that..._ Cana shook her head, disappointed.

Lisanna blushed.

 _I...I wouldn't mind if you did that to me, Natsu..._ she thought. She couldn't possibly say something like THAT out loud, but there was nothing to keep her from thinking it.

Juvia decided then to make herself heard.

"Natsu-sama~~~!" the water witch squealed, hearts in her eyes as she skipped gleefully up to her beloved. "Juvia-chan is back with some wonderful news!"

Her breasts bounced gratuitously, and Juvia was wagging her hips. Her curves were as soft and generous as ever.

Natsu blinked. Hearing Juvia's words, he turned to look at her.

He grinned, then, seeing her state of dress, and the obvious arousal she was sporting between the legs.

"You're gonna help me with that new move of mine after all?!" he said, beaming right back at the bluenette.

He did not stop thrusting into the unconscious Erza. He seemed completely oblivious to the redhead's state.

"Even BETTER!" Juvia declared. "Juvia is going to become a cockwhore for her Natsu-sama~!"

Lucy facefaulted, hearing this.

 _Wh-what the hell?!_ she wanted to snap, but Cana's hand clapped over her mouth before she could speak. The brunette winked at the blonde, and made a _shush_ gesture.

 _"You'll see soon enough,"_ her eyes seemed to say.

Lucy was confused, but stayed silent for now.

Mirajane and Lisanna watched the proceedings between Natsu and Juvia intently.

It took a long moment of awkward silence for Juvia to get a response to her statement.

Natsu blinked, pausing in his thrusts. He stared at Juvia, face blank. He scratched his head perplexedly.

"Um... and what's a cockwhore?" he asked her.

Juvia blinked. She was silent. Her eyes were wide and catlike.

"...Juvia-chan doesn't know," she confessed.

Lucy facepalmed.

Natsu frowned.

"Well, it's like a whore, right?" he said. "I've heard about those. They do really hard jobs for money, kinda like wizards!"

"They do?!" Juvia exclaimed.

 _Why are you so shocked?!_ Lucy thought. _Don't go agreeing to be something when you have no idea what it is!_

"Y...yeah!" said Natsu, not sounding entirely certain himself. "I think I remember Macao talking about hiring a whore to take care of some problem he was having... He said it would be real expensive, though."

"So even wizards hire whores?" said Juvia. "Incredible! Whores must be incredible!"

"Yeah! I bet they're real awesome!" Natsu exclaimed. "Maybe I'll even hire a whore to help me with my new spell!"

 _Um... Neither of them has any idea, do they...?_ Cana thought, sweatdropping.

Lisanna's face was beet red.

Juvia pouted, wiggling her hips.

"No fair, Natsu-sama! Juvia-chan said she would be your whore!" she whined cutely. "Juvia-chan is Natsu-sama's cockwhore. She will do any job you need her to, as long as she gets to spend time with Natsu-sama and his cock!"

Natsu beamed.

"Seriously?" he said. "That's great! Just let me get out of Erza, and I'll show you what I've got so far."

Natsu then looked down at Erza, grinning as he pulled his dick out.

"Sorry, Erza!" he said. "Looks like—"

He stopped, trailing off.

"Eh?" Natsu blinked. "When did Erza conk out!?"

All four of the spectators fell flat on their faces. Even Juvia sweatdropped a little at Natsu's comment.

 _Well, as long as he's got those looks, and that body..._ was the general consensus of those present.


	16. Karyuu no Chinko

"So, what is this spell you are working on, Natsu-sama?"

Natsu blinked, and he met Juvia's eyes. The blue-haired witch was smiling at him adoringly, and blushing adorably. She was naked, now, having stripped what little excuse for clothing she'd still been wearing at her love and master's behest.

Her breasts heaved delightfully with every breath, plump and supple. Her skin was moist and rosy in the dappled sunlight, a vision of sensual beauty descended to earth... land.

The dragon slayer grinned, an innocently unabashed kind of perversion gleaming in his eyes as he drank in the sight of Juvia's nudity. His dick – still quite erect from Erza – twitched a little, throbbing eagerly, longing to penetrate the beautiful and buxom rain woman once again.

"It's a sex spell!" he said, striking a proud pose. "I thought of it while we were doing it with Erza."

Juvia blushed hotly. She squeezed her legs together in glee, her thighs mashing cozily. Her nether lips began to redden,swell, her womanhood moistening eagerly.

"Really?!" she squealed, unable to keep the anticipation from leaking into her tone. She rocked energetically on the balls of her feet, causing her breasts to wobble like gelatin pudding. "Natsu-sama really wants to use a sex spell on his Juvia-chan? O, happy day! Juvia is truly blessed, to be honored with such a generous Natsu-sama!"

Lucy blushed furiously in the bushes, and Lisanna couldn't help glowering a little. Mirajane giggled, though, and Cana simply watched intently as the proceedings unfolded.

Erza was unconscious.

Natsu laughed, putting his fists on his hips. His manhood stood straight up, a goodly length and thickness which strongly tempted and enticed those who beheld it.

"Well, you should be perfect for helping me finish it!" the dragon slayer announced unashamedly. "Erza wasn't able to handle it, I guess, but you oughta be able to help me get it off!"

Juvia blinked.

"Ah? Get it off?" she parroted a tad confusedly, looking faintly ever so puzzled.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "I've got the mostly down, but... I guess it's too much for most people, if even Erza couldn't handle it! Haha!" He laughed. "I've got the spell down, but this guy's still standing straight up!"

Natsu pointed at his dick.

Juvia's eyes widened, and she clapped her hands to her cheeks, staring at her beloved in absolute wonderment.

 _Natsu-sama... that kind of stamina...!_ she thought, drooling unashamedly. _And the prowess to lay low even someone as hardy as Erza...!_

With a delighted squeal, Juvia pounced on Natsu.

"Eeee! Give it to me, Natsu-sama! Give this naughty little whore everything you can dish out!"

Juvia threw her arms around Natsu, kissing him deeply on the lips. Her tongue invaded his mouth, venturing deep into the cavern of Natsu's breath. She tasted his tongue eagerly, even as her own began – predictably – to bubble and steam.

As her watery flesh boiled on Natsu's hard body, Juvia gleefully squeezed her lover's buttocks and took his rod deep into her core. She impaled herself excitedly on Natsu's manhood, ravening her beloved with the full, mighty force of her singleminded love.

Blood trickled from Lucy's nostrils. Lisanna averted her gaze, embarrassed. Mirajane smiled and cheerfully goosed her little sister. Cana's fingers were at her entrance, gates opened wide, panting and moaning huskily as she began to masturbate.

Erza was unconscious.

Natsu took a deep breath, breaking off the kiss for a moment. He grinned rakishly at his lover and self-appointed harem mistress, pulling his hips back. Only the very tip of his penis was still inside of Juvia.

The girl weakly whined at the lack of wood inside her box, trying to lower herself once more all the way down. But Natsu had his hands on her hips, and he held her up.

"Hehehe... This might smart a little!" he remarked. "But it should also feel really good."

He took another, deeper breath. Juvia and the other girls watched, overawed, as the perceived the full weight of the dragon slayer's magic power beginning to stir. They fancied that the form of a great fire dragon now overlapped Natsu, his true nature perhaps briefly shining through.

His fires roared, a raging inferno erupting in the south.

Natsu's cock was utterly sheathed in dragonfire.

" _Karyuu no_..." he breathed, his voice low and husky. It was closer to a growl than actual speech, a primal vocalization that caused all the women within hearing range to swoon. His pupils were sharply slitted, his canines distinctly prominent.

He was grinning ear to ear.

He roared.

"... _CHIIIINKOOOO!_ "

Natsu slammed his hips against Juvia's, all at once driving his full length into her. His penis drove into her pussy with the force of a dragon, the weight of a dragon. It was great enough to utterly tear down her defenses, yet soft enough to not do any harm.

It was powerful and fierce, yet there was also a tenderness to it. He filled her up more completely than he had ever before filled her. The flames enveloping his cock spread out, shaping a million burning tongues to press and flicker against every single square centimeter of Juvia Lockster's aching pussy.

His fire touched every part of her at once. His warmth penetrated the very core of her being – his soul pierced into hers, filling her up with his confidence, his loyalty, his unabashed, undiluted _love_.

Love.

Not just for sex. Not just for the pleasures of the flesh, the carnal domination of the fairer sex. No, this was something purer, something simpler and more earnest.

Natsu was inside of her. He was inside Juvia in mind, body, and soul. Their magic was one. Their minds were one. Their bodies were one. She could perceive every part of him, every deepest and innermost thought of his sould.

She knew him utterly and absolutely. She knew his secrets, the true motivations for who he was, what he really thought about the people around him. And he probably knew the same of her.

Juvia was in bliss. She could feel Natsu's love filling her up. It was coarse, perhaps, clumsy and simple and uncouth, but it was true, and unconditional. He had a deep love for Juvia, on so many different levels. He had a deep love for the other girls too, he loved all of the girls.

Juvia did not mind that. Just feeling the undiluted ecstasy of this moment, the pure loving bliss of being truly _one_ with Natsu, was everything she could have ever wanted. She could not imagine ever keeping such a glorious love to herself. She wanted to share it with the world, spread her Natsu-sama's love to every woman alive, and through herself to every man.

In that single moment, Juvia could have bowed down in worship of Natsu. He just left her so completely and utterly content.

Juvia came, the greatest orgasm of her life. Her body exploded, leveling a good swathe of forest behind her. Trees fell like dominoes, knocked down by the force of their combined lust and magic.

Juvia didn't notice this, though.

Juvia was unconscious.

The other girls stared, disbelieving and in shock. All of the above had happened in the span of no more than two seconds, all of Juvia's unparalleled ecstasy the result of a single, almighty thrust. Such was the power of a dragon.

Such was the prowess of Natsu Dragneel.

Juvia reformed, limp and boneless, beside Erza's naked body. She was completely out of it, utterly drained from just that one orgasm.

Natsu was still hard as a rock, his dick smoldering like some obscure Buddhist iconography. It was the perfect picture of their new guild tattoos.

"Damn," he grunted, frowning at Juvia's unconscious body. "It still won't go down."

The other girls stared, disbelieving and in shock.

Lucy's jaw dropped, her nipples peaking and pussy soaking. Lisanna's nostrils were gushing crimson, a flood of nasal blood. Mirajane was actually blushing, and Cana was a mass of gooey self-pleasure.

Erza was still unconscious.


	17. The Oldest Magic

"So, is Erza really... with that _Natsu_ character?"

Kagura was frowning a little, looking dismayed. She walked alongside Evergreen of Fairy Tail, who was accompanied by Kinana and Laki. Behind the swordswoman, meanwhile, were her guildmates Arana, Millianna, and Beth.

Evergreen smirked at the lovely dark-haired ace of Mermaid Heel, and she gave a theatrical shrug.

"Well, that's what I've heard," she said. "Although personally I'm more surprised by the rumors that _Juvia_ has gotten together with him!"

Arana hummed thoughtfully.

"Juvia... that's the water mage, right?" she said shrewdly, stroking her chin. "Hmmm... Well, they do say that opposites attract."

Kinana smiled, blushing softly.

"I heard that it was Juvia and Natsu... er... _making love_ that wrecked the guild hall..."

"Wooow, really? He must be pretty vigorous!" chirped Millianna, making a mischievous cat grin. Her bosom jiggled as she walked, covered by naught but a top more akin to a brasierre.

"Fire and water are directly counter-synchronous elements," said Laki, adjusting her glasses. "Mixing them together makes great thunderclap blossoms."

"Um... You mean, explosions?" said Beth, looking perplexed.

"Probably," interjected Evergreen, shrugging sensually. "It's almost as beautiful a thought as me, isn't it? That a girl, scorned by her love, should seek comfort in the arms of another, even one whose magic is the very opposite of her own!"

She sighed dreamily, her eyes starry.

"But it's not just Erza and Juvia, right?" said Arana. "Apparently he's got like four or five girls down at his shack..."

"City folk sure do it differently, don't they?" mused Beth. "Havin' so many girls to just one guy..."

"That is not the norm even for us city-dwelling people," Laki corrected. "Perverts like Natsu are double-plus ungood."

"Ah, I wouldn't call him a pervert..." mumbled Kinana, blushing cutely. "From what I hear, Lucy is the one who dragged all those other girls with her to Natsu's place. She's always liked him, you know!"

Kagura delicately a single, slender eyebrow.

"Truly? The celestial spirit mage?" she said. "I did not know that."

"Oh, yes!" said Evergreen, grinning mischievously. "That Lucy's had the hots for Natsu from the very beginning! He's even the one who recruited her into the guild."

"And not just Lucy," said Arana. "The way I hear it, that Lisanna and him go way back! Her and her big sister, both."

"You mean the Demon Mirajane?" said Millianna. "Ooh, I still have some of her classic centerfolds from _Sorcerer_."

Beth blushed, looking down at her toes.

"She's a real pretty woman, that Mirajane," she said. "I bet her little sister is just as cute."

"She is!" chirruped Kinana, beaming. She wiggled her hips. "Ooh, Lisanna is _sooo_ pretty. I'm honestly a little jealous of her looks!"

"And then there is Cana," said Laki. "Cana of the Alberone house-tribe."

"She... is the lush, correct?" said Kagura, frowning. "She had an unpleasant run in with Falcon of Quatro Cerberus, as I recall... a drinking contest, apparently." Her voice held a tinge of displeasure.

"But she must be a pretty strong witch in her own right," Arana remarked. "She completely kicked our asses in that magic power contest..."

"Fairy Glitter..." Evergreen murmured, a hint of envy in her tone. "One of our guild's three sacred magics, an offensive light spell of incredible power." She crossed her arms with a huff. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Gildartz Clive!"

The Mermaid Heel mages did a double take.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Cana Alberone, daughter of Gildartz Clive, entrusted bearer of the sacred Fairy Glitter magic, collapsed into a boneless, sweaty heap atop an insensate Mirajane Strauss. Both women were redfaced and covered in sweat, their womanhoods visibly distended and drenched. Their bosoms heaved with slow, steady breaths, and their naked bodies entangled in all the most fascinating ways.

Juvia lay in a half-conscious puddle of orgasmic bliss not three feet away from them, moaning softly and smiling beatifically as she watched her beloved hone his newest, and perhaps most POWERFUL magic.

 _Karyuu no chinko_. That was the name Natsu had given his new spell. _Fire Dragon's Penis_.

It was a very appropriate name, indeed.

"I-if you need to get off, Natsu..." Lisanna murmured shyly, blushing like nothing else. "You could always use my... umm..."

She trailed off, unable to say it. Fighting some serious nerves, the white-haired lass turned her back to him, and she got down on all fours. She thrust her posterior back and up, moving it a little anxiously side to side.

"H-here..." she said. "If you use this, I might be able to last long enough... my pussy is much too sensitive to handle that spell of yours..."

Natsu beamed at Lisanna.

"Seriously?!" he said. "Awesome! Your butt looks like it would be totally fun to fuck!" the dragon slayer declared without a single ounce of shame or tact.

And saying that, he went over and mounted Lisanna, grabbing her hips in his hands and lining his throbbing, burning cock up with her anus.

"B...be gentle, Natsu..." Lisanna murmured, gulping. She shivered, feeling his dick prod the rim of her asshole. Her eyes widened, feeling the incredible heat of his loins, and the surge of their magics linking together.

"I'll try!" Natsu replied, reaching a hand up to fondle one of her modest breasts. "But I can't make any promises. I've wanted to do this with you ever since I learned how fun sex was!"

Lisanna squeaked, her face reddening like a tomato at this casual but meaningful remark. She felt Natsu's other hand reach down to her pubic mound, caressing her most private places with a rough yet careful sort of attentiveness.

 _Nooo!_ she felt obliged to yelp. _We're trying to make this last...! If you do that, I'll be sure to come right away even if you ARE sticking up my butt!_

Lisanna knew she should say this, but she really did not want to. Natsu's body felt wonderful against hers, and she wanted to experience more of him. She wanted to feel everything he could do to her, wanted him to make love to her in every way possible.

She wanted to feel every ounce of the pleasure which had incapacitated her elder sister and the others. Even Lucy had come after just a few seconds, and she had only been licking Natsu's thing!

A blaze of ancient magic wreathed Natsu's manhood, flames of emotion emanating from the very core of his being. He was sheated in dragonfire, a power of the utmost intensity. Where his other spells used this power in battle, drawing on Natsu's love for fighting – and in harsher conflicts his anger at the enemy – to wreak destruction and amplify attack power by orders of magnitude, here his newest spell employed those very same powers to an altogether _different_ end.

Love of a different sort powered these flames, love for his friends, love for the beautiful girls around him, a simple yet profound love for each and every one of them as unique and special individuals. Love, and also lust, primal and unthinking, impulsive and bestial.

Natsu was not a profound person, by nature. He was very straightforward and simple. He did not restrain himself needlessly; if he wanted something, he went for it.

And right now, he wanted _Lisanna_.

She knew this, she could feel it. Lisanna felt everything Natsu felt, in mind, body, and spirit. Their bodies joined, and he thrust himself into her.

He penetrated her ass.

A cry of ecstasy tore from Lisanna's lips.

Natsu had scarcely made more than two thrusts before the Take Over-user went limp, coming explosively from the overwhelming pleasure his magic inflicted upon every fiber of her being.

"NATSUUUU!" Lisanna wailed, unable to care about what anyone might think of this. "I LOOOOVE YOOOOU!"

It was the same thing all of the other girls said when they had come, what Lucy, Mirajane, and Cana had all cried out at the top of their lungs.

And Natsu answered this in the same way he answered the other three.

"I love you too!" he said cheerfully, earnest and simple. He did not, perhaps, ascribe overmuch meaning to these words, at least not to the same extent that the girls did, but what he said was fully meant.

It was no deception, or manipulation.

Natsu's heart was just that big.

And a certain other dragon slayer watched all of this with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Wendy Marvell, in that moment, felt the stirrings of something she had only recently come to terms with. Animal instinct, and human affection.

She knew exactly what she wanted.


	18. Wendy's Worries

Lisanna slumped to the ground, a puddle of orgasmic bliss. She was moaning weakly. Her face was red, and her eyes half-lidded. She wiggled her hips a bit, cooing softly at the heat and pleasure which yet lingered in her ass.

Her bosom mashed into the dirt. The stylized brand of Natsu's penis seemed to glow on her left buttock. Her short, snowy locks fell messily about a ruddy-cheeked face, hanging heavy with a sweat that doused her every part.

Natsu beamed down at the scarcely conscious Lisanna, his manhood still as erect as ever.

"You out of it already?" he said.

Lisanna nodded weakly. A soft whimper rose up from her lips, the sound of it not shaped like any words of human tongue.

Wendy blushed from the shadows, hidden amidst the foliage on the outskirts of the clearing. The smell of the girls filled her nostrils, fully evident to the lass's heightened senses. She could hear how their hearts beat, and how they purred and moaned in their half-conscious states. Far sight, and true, allowed her to see all of what transpired in the clearing.

She had hidden there in secret for many minutes, now, perhaps an hour or longer. At first she had simply come here to see if the rumors were true, the rumors she had heard back at the guild.

But the senses of a dragon slayer were keen, and no sooner had she come within a furlong of Natsu's shack that the lass had first smelt it.

 _It's so heavy..._ she thought with a blush, smiling dreamily as she inhaled deeply. _Is this Natsu? It smells so inviting... so warm and comforting..._

It had been a strong and pungent odor, but not offensive to her nose. Rather it seemed soothing, and arousing, both in different ways. The whiff of it made all cares to fade away from her mind, and the tickle of it in her nostrils lit a fire in her belly.

Thus entranced, Wendy had come to this place amidst the trees, hidden from sight. What she first saw had shocked her, and kindled a strange ache in her gut.

Erza had been naked. Natsu had been scarcely more dressed, with a scarf, a vest, and nothing else.

The two of them had been embracing.

 _Fucking_.

Wendy blushed hotly to recall this crude word, and she tingled in a wonderfully strange way at the vaguest thought of it being applied to herself – most especially if Natsu were to be involved. And, watching as Natsu and Erza carried on, she had felt a warm dampness grow in her underwear.

She had seen the fires which enveloped them, sparks of warmth racing up and down the intertwined forms of Natsu and Erza. They were face to face, at first, and the knight kissed the dragon deeply. Wendy's whole body had shivered in a queer yet delightful manner, watching as Natsu cupped and fondled Erza's breasts, his hands alight, his eyes gleaming.

When they'd parted to change positions, Wendy had marveled with a deep blush. Not at the size of Natsu's manhood (though it was, to be sure, formidable), but rather at the fires which enveloped it.

There was much magic power in those wreathing tongues of scarlet and gold, she had at once perceived. Dragon slayer magic it was, she recognized it as such, yet to no destructive end was it turned: not unless one considered intercourse a violent act which defiled and debased. But this was no such thing.

Wendy had marveled, wondering at how Erza seemed even fairer and nobler than ever, though beneath Natsu she lay, her belly and bosom pressed hard down into the dirt as he crouched over her form like a rutting beast. She seemed strangely lofty, almost a little removed from this lesser world which they mortals inhabited, and there was a magnificent light in her eyes.

It was the most beautiful Wendy had ever seen the woman, and seemingly the happiest also. And Erza's screams had seemed to the girl ones of elation and rejoicing, the clear jubilant cries of a high and hallowed ecstasy.

For many minutes, Wendy had watched their coupling, feeling awed and humbled to witness such a sight. Even after Erza's shouting ceased, and she fell into quiescence, Natsu had not ceased.

And when the others came out, and offered themselves also up to Natsu, it had seemed to Wendy just as beautiful a sight, just as sacred and inviolate. Shorter though they were to endure (and whether this was a sign of Natsu growing all the more skilled, or a token of Erza's legendary hardiness, Wendy could not say) but no less wonderful and humbling to Wendy was their coupling with Natsu.

They all looked so beautiful, when they joined with him. They seemed so high and womanly, figures of divine loveliness straight from the old stories.

Wendy adored them, and also envied them. She found herself wishing that she, too, could become as beautiful, as womanly and fair as they. Not only in figure (her lack of which she at times felt painfully conscious) but in some strange and ethereal way that was not wholly of this world.

A woman was at her most beautiful when in love. Wendy had heard this saying before, but not until now had she fancied that it could be something as profound as what she saw.

When she looked upon Natsu, now knowing how adoringly the other girls had eyed him, Wendy felt in her own heart a change, or else new understanding, of her own feelings. He seemed so handsome to her, a great and masterful lord. His eyes kindled with a naked passion that seemed to pierce her to the core, stirring a great fire in her own belly.

He seemed to look straight at her, smiling so brightly and warmly in his effective nakedness.

Wendy Marvell, in that moment, felt the stirrings of something she had only recently come to terms with. Animal instinct, and human affection.

She knew exactly what she wanted.


	19. Tenryuu no Ai

Wendy smiled softly, and with a blush she stepped out of the bushes. She was fiddling with the front of her frilly, cute blouse and squeezing her legs together. Her gaze was fixed firmly to Natsu's naked body.

"H...hello, Natsu..." she said.

The handsome dragon slayer's head turned. Even with several gorgeous and buxom naked women lying at his feet, he still beamed happily at the sight of the young Sky Maiden. His manhood throbbed visibly, and a toothy grin spread from ear to ear.

"Heya, Wendy!" Natsu said, waving energetically in greeting. He did not seem to care at all about his state of dress, or the naked babes lying insensate all around him.

Wendy's blush deepened. She felt hot. Oh so very hot.

Her eyes remained affixed to Natsu's nakedness. Long blue hair cascaded down her back, silken navy tresses subtly framing the slightest visible curve of her cute little bum.

"What are you doing?" Wendy softly inquired. She traced her glance over the curve of Natsu's firm buttocks, and shyly admired the way Lisanna's behind melded with his loins. She felt an ache in her belly, a sense of unconscionable emptiness.

She already knew what he was doing – she knew it the second she saw it. The question was pointless, but she had to say something, anything to keep her from addressing the obvious, anything to avoid slipping up and betraying her innermost thoughts.

Instincts were strong. She could feel her loins ache with desire.

Natsu beamed at Wendy, completely unashamed, and he pulled out of the unconscious Lisanna with a wet, sticky sound. Her buttocks slapped back together as Natsu's girth left her ass, and she let out a soft, weak moan. She fell limply to the ground.

"I'm trying out a new spell!" he said. His cock throbbed, wreathed in flame. "But the girls can't really keep up with it."

Wendy gulped, staring weakly at the awe-inspiring sight of Natsu's manhood. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This... is dragon slaying magic...!" she gasped, recognizing the pulse and thrum of energy which surrounded Natsu's manhood. "But, how? I didn't think you could use it for..." She blushed. "...for something like _this_..."

"Why not?" said Natsu. "Magic is magic, whether you use it for fighting or fucking!"

Wendy felt herself smile at the sheer, earnest _simplicity_ of this explanation. That was just like Natsu, wasn't it? To do seemingly impossible things with an ease borne of honest ignorance. He just didn't see why this sort of thing shouldn't be possible.

And maybe he was right. Maybe there was no fundamental difference between magic used for battle and magic used for sex. Spellcraft was ultimately a matter of will and intent. All else was secondary.

Wendy was a very bright lass. Aside from the ambiguity of her true age, as a dragon slayer, her youthful innocence belied a sharp and inquisitive mind. She could deduce a lot about how a spell worked simply by seeing it in action, and she could in theory devise plenty of effective _counter_ -spells.

Magic... Sex...

If Natsu could combine the two...

Wendy's smile widened.

"I think that gives me an idea," she murmured, meeting Natsu's glance. "For a spell, I mean."

Natsu cocked his head to one side, looking at Wendy curiously.

"Really?" he said. "What kind of spell?"

"Y-yeah..." said Wendy. "It's... well, a spell like yours, I guess... Y-you know, one for... ahh, sex."

She blushed furiously, deeply embarrassed to be saying something like this, but the girl willed herself to hold Natsu's gaze without flinching. Her eyes bored into his, and her frame trembled with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Wendy couldn't help but feel naked. Natsu's eyes seemed to pierce her through to the very core. His toothy grin made her melt, and the sight of his smouldering manhood twitching and throbbing out in the open made her WANT to strip down.

Wendy knew exactly what she wanted. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"Really?" Natsu said. He beamed at Wendy. "Can I see it?!"

She nodded slowly, a soft smile curving her lips.

"You're the only one I'd want to..." she answered quietly.

Wendy smiled warmly, and she stepped forward. Kneeling down she took Natsu's manhood in hand, and she felt the heat of it against her skin.

"It's so big," she whispered, her lips mere inches from the head of Natsu's cock. Her mouth was dry, and her eyes were firmly affixed to her friend's hardness.

"Is it?" said Natsu. "I never really noticed."

Wendy nodded, even as she silently drew upon her magical power.

"Yes, it's enormous. I can't imagine anyone could have a thing bigger than this," she answered sincerely, licking her lips. "And... there's something so handsome about it. Is that odd? I get shivers just looking at it. Your thing makes me feel so hot, Natsu."

Natsu laughed. "That's good!" he said. "Looking at you makes me hot, too! I bet you look real good under those clothes. Juvia and the others have huge, awesome tits and big bouncy asses, but you're so cute I could throw you down and fuck you right now."

Wendy squeaked, and she blushed deeply. Something about Natsu's blunt, crude statement made her feel so very happy. He was utterly unashamed of his own sexuality. He did not seem to care what anyone might think of his blatant promiscuity.

If it felt good, he did it. If she looked good, he did her. As far as the Salamander was concerned, it was just as simple as that.

"Really?" said Wendy softly. "Mm... why does that make me feel so happy? Why does looking at your thing make me want it inside of me so badly?"

She leaned forward shyly, planting the slightest of kisses on the tip of Natsu's manhood. She promptly went cross-eyed and shivered. A moan tore from her lips, vibrating delightfully against the fleshy hardness of Natsu's dick, and Wendy instantly creamed her panties.

Shuddering, feeling all the sensations which flooded through her body at the mere touch of Natsu's penis, Wendy closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She took a moment to master herself, drawing forth her full magic power to push back against Natsu's.

"Sky Dragon's... _Love_..." she breathed, shuddering weakly.

Ethereal power flowed into Wendy's hand. She wrapped herself in a gentle breeze, her clothes fluttering. The hem of her skirt danced upward, baring some more of Wendy's slender legs, and maybe even a brief flash of her ecstasy soaked underwear, if one cared to look closely enough.

She began to stroke her hand up and down, back and forth across the length of Natsu's member. Air flowed over her fingers, fanning the flames of Natsu's loins. Pleasure danced up her arm, pure bliss pouring into her body as her magic melded with Natsu's.

Wendy felt the power surging through her body. She was fully aware of every smallest member. Hers and Natsu's alike. She possessed a great power to heal and support: that was her natural inclination.

This kind of magic came easily to her. And it felt so _good._

"Natsu," Wendy said. "You were having trouble getting your... _spell_ down, right?"

"Yeah, it's real stubborn," he said, "and everyone passes out right away!"

Wendy smiled.

"Then... let me take _care_ of it for you, Natsu."

She gripped his erection in her hand, his penis throbbing between her fingers. Air sheaths her even as fire sheaths Natsu, the two fueling each other wherever they met. Her wind fanned Natsu's natural flame. She felt his heat and his hardness, and it made her blush deeply.

Natsu groaned happily. Wind stirred and caress his privates as Wendy moved her hand clumsily but earnestly. She gently, gingerly stroked his cock. Wind moved with Wendy's fingers, fanning Natsu's fires and rubbing against his crotch like a million ethereal hands.

"Ahh... Whoa!" the pink-haired dragon slayer gasped. His eyes went wide, and his breathing shallowed. He bucked his hips, pumping his cock between Wendy's fingers. "Wendy...! Whooooa! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Ah! Ahh! Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's it... that's the spot! That's the spot! Crap, that feels...!"

Wendy smiled softly, listening to Natsu's coarse praises of her hands. Blushing cutely, she bent her head forward once more.

_Chu._

She planted a kiss upon his dick, her lips smacking happily against his foreskin. The breath left her mouth, sweetly girl-scented air passing over the length and breadth of his manhood.

Shyly and cutely, blushing adorably, Wendy _blew_ on the head of Natsu's penis.

His manhood was like a wildfire, shooting straight up into the air. He cried out, his eyes squeezing shut, his hips unconsciously bucking.

Wendy pulled her head back, sensing it coming.

Natsu erupted with a howl of wild ecstasy, the fires of his manhood a crimson lotus that pierced the heavens. It blossomed in reds, yellows, and oranges, a roaring explosion high in the air. The fire of his dick pierced the heavens.

And Wendy _felt_ it. She felt it as strongly as if his penis were inside her. The burning mushroom cloud of Natsu's ejaculation was like a cock fucking the sky, and Wendy felt it.

She felt everything he felt.

Wendy's eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She came like an explosion, swooning. Tattered, wind-scarred panties fell in shreds from beneath her skirt, which flew straight up hard enough to rip itself in several places. Her legs turned to jelly, and Wendy passed out.

So too did Natsu, exhausted at last by Wendy's dragon slaying magic.

And for hundreds of miles in every direction people could see with perfect clarity the fire in the sky, flames which lingered long and changed not their shape, a scar in the very heavens that bespoke an incredible magic power.

A fire shaped like a giant, burning cock could be seen all throughout Fiore.


	20. Not Quite the Star of Bethlehem

Magic is a thing of mystery and wonder. The more men learn of it, the more they understand just how _little_ they truly know. The secrets of the Universe are deep and fathomless: even with the study of many lifetimes, one could only scratch the very surface of it all.

In the past, many have looked to the sky for answers. They have analyzed the heavens, sought to divine meaning from the movements of stars high above. Ever have humans looked to the sky in search of answers. Ever have they found meaning in even the most mundane of celestial events.

_On that day, there was fire in the sky_

Phallic imagery is deeply engraved into the human psyche, whether through culture or genetics. Many societies past and present have placed great importance on manhood and virility, the ability to procreate and sire children. The phallus has been a part of religious and spiritual imagery for countless cultures throughout history – it is a nigh universal symbol, for mankind.

So the sight of a fiery penis in the heavens was naturally enough to raise some eyebrows. People were curious, of course. Some took it as an omen, or even a sign from God. Others perceived that it had a more terrestrial source, and desired to learn what had caused it.

And many more were simply _fascinated_.

* * *

Hisui E. Fiore gazed into the distance from a balcony, peering out to the horizon, where the sky was red. The fine jade locks for which she was named fell in a silken wave down her back, a simple but elegant dress conforming sublimely to her slender figure.

Her verdant eyes were keen, the princess of Fiore gifted with a far sight to survey her father's kingdom. She leaned over the balcony, staring in silent wonder at the far off spectacle which loomed up from the horizon.

Hisui saw fire in the sky. She blushed to perceive its shape. It was distant, but she could just barely make it what it looked like.

Minister Darton, stooped from long years but holding himself still with a noble poise, squinted at the red horizon.

"Tell me, Princess Hisui," he said slowly, carefully. "My eyes are not as good as they used to be. What is this I see in the distance? Does Fiore burn?"

Hisui was silent for a moment. She gazed raptly at the distant pillar of fire, leagues upon leagues from the City of Flowers. At length, she shook her head.

"No, Darton, I do not think so. The flames are far off, but I feel no malice in them," said the princess, smiling softly at her mentor.

Darton frowned.

" _Malice_ , Princess?" came a deep voice from the doorway behind them. "Perhaps not; but fire does not need such to destroy. Whatever the cirstumstances of its kindling, a blaze of such size would surely consume much of the countryside."

Hisui turned to see Arcadios emerge from behind a carven pillar, a grim look on his face. She frowned softly at him, and shook her head.

"Nay, sirrah," she said, and Arcadios winced. "Were this a mere burning, would not the skies darken with smoke and fume? Nay," she repeated, drawing herself up and gesturing intently to the orange speck of firelight in the distance. "This is no wildfire, nor flame of war. Surely, it is a sign. An omen!"

Arcadios and Darton both frowned.

"A sign, milady?" said the former, visibly dismayed. "If that is so, then it augurs ill. Or so it would seem to me."

"Indeed," said Darton, narrowing his eyes at the light on the horizon. "I am no oracle, but if this is an omen of things to come..."

For some odd reason, Hisui's cheeks seemed to redden faintly at Darton's choice of words.

"Hem, yes," she said, clearing her throat and quietly averting her gaze. "It is an omen, I am sure. But not one of evil, I think."

She leaned again over the balcony, gazing into the distance.

"The sight of it raises a deep yearning in my heart..." she whispered, her face rosy, and her tone wistful. Her modest bosom pressed against the stone banister, and Hisui was privately VERY aware of how much she could feel through the fabric of her dress. "I wish to see it for myself."

"See what, pray tell?" inquired Darton and Arcadios.

Hisui was silent.

* * *

In a dark chamber, in a Zentopian cathredal far off to the north, two members of the Legion Corps spoke with the Archbishop. The two looked slightly disheveled, clearly having arrived only just recently.

"I have seen fire in the sky," the Archbishop pronounced, wizened and stooped with the passage of many long years. "A sign from the heavens, I do not doubt."

"I have seen it, too," spoke Mary Hughes, bowing respectfully to the head of the Zentopian faith. "It seems to hang over Magnolia."

"Hm, yes. So it does," murmured the Archbishop, humming thoughtfully. The whiskers of his great mustache bristled, and bushy gray eyebrows drew close together. "Were you able to discern its shape?"

Mary blushed. Her lips drew into a thin line.

"If it's any help, the fire looked like a penis to Coco," said the other Legion member after a moment of silence from her senior.

Mary's blush deepened.

"Hrm. Yes. It... did," she said reluctantly.

The Archbishop nodded, and he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes..." he murmured, half to himself. "I thought as much..."

"Your holiness?" said Mary, looking anxiously up at the Archbishop from her kneeling position.

He smiled at her, and at Coco.

"Did you know, my children?" he said to them. "In the old faiths, before Zentopia was founded, people venerated such things..."

Coco blinked.

"They worshipped penises?" she said. She pursed her lips. "That seems silly."

The Archbishop laughed.

"Yes, quite," he chortled. "But it wasn't so direct as that. No, what I mean to say is, fertility was held in high regard, and such things as that were often used as symbols."

"Not very imaginative of them," muttered Mary, her cheeks still ruddy. "But what does that have to do with us?"

The Archbishop smiled.

"Well," he said, "While the Zentopia church is not about to take an official stance, it seems probable to me that this burning phallus is something which should be investigated. If it is indeed a sign from the heavens..."

He hummed. Coco leaped up to her feet, and sharply saluted.

"Coco of the Legion Corps, ready to serve!" she said, anticipating perhaps what the Archbishop's intent was. "We'll get to the bottom of that big, hot penis, no matter what!"

Mary nearly choked in mortification at Coco's wording, but after a moment she weakly nodded and said, "And Mary Hughes is also ready." Bowing once more, she added: "Your wish is our command."

* * *

In the hills not far east of Magnolia, three wanted wizards looked up at the sky. A witch of time and ice faintly gaped at the sight above them in disbelief.

"Is that..." said Ultear, daughter of Ur, slowly. "...what it _looks_ like?"

Meredy blinked, her cheeks as red as beets.

"P-p-penis..." she stammered. "It's... a giant... **penis**..."

She gulped noisily.

Jellal could not help but wryly grin.

"Ah... It looks like Natsu's been getting into some interesting things," he mused.

Ultear and Meredy watched the sky intently, blushing intensely.

Jellal noted this.

"Think we should check up on him?"

The ladies of Crime Sorcière were suspiciously quick to answer.

* * *

In Magnolia proper, Kinana, Laki, Arana, Millianna, Beth, and Kagura stared with varying degrees of fascination and disbelief at the immense, rather _obscene_ display of pyrotechnics hanging over the forest.

Laki blushed furiously.

"Wh...what is that?" she stammered, pointing weakly up at the sky.

"Looks like a real humdinger of a ding-a-ling," Beth chirped, seeming remarkably unfazed. "And all on fire, too!"

Kinana gulped, staring at the gigantic cock of fire.

"That couldn't possibly be..." she softly murmured. "...could it...?"

Arana laughed, and she put her hands on her hips. She made a show of purring, and licking her lips.

"Mm, Natsu must be having a _lot_ of fun," she suggested, eyes glittering with mischief. She was visibly amused by Laki and Kinana's beflusterment.

"Eh? Do you think so?" Millianna chirped, perking up. "Is it really him?"

It was Kagura who answered this, smiling without realizing it as she brushed a hand through her hair and said, "Who else could it be?"

* * *

Mavis Vermillion stared at the giant penis of fire. She was sitting on a windowsill of the temporary Fairy Tail guild hall, as incorporeal as ever. Makarov was seated next to her, his face in his hands as he muttered weary imprecations against a certain incorrigible pair of stupid, horny whippersnappers.

Mavis's face was blank, seemingly unexpressive. Her eyes were half-lidded. She kicked her ghostly, semi-transparent legs, swinging them back and forth.

"You hear about Natsu?" the conversation of a couple passing guild members reached the pair's ear.

"What, about how he got suspended?"

"More than that! I hear he's started a sex cult in the forest. Something like half the girls in the guild are members, they say."

"You're pulling my leg."

"I'm serious! That Natsu is one lucky son of a bitch."

Makarov's eye twitched. Mavis stared pointedly at the Third/Fifth/Seventh master of Fairy Tail.

"You just _had_ to suspend him, didn't you?" she muttered. "He wrecks the guild hall _one time_ while having sex, and you suspend him indefinitely. You know he's probably out there in the forest right now, doing all kinds of filthy and depraved things to some of our guild's best witches."

Makarov grumbled.

"You're just bitter about not being able to join in, aren't you?" he muttered, feeling borderline mutinous.

Mavis promptly looked in the opposite direction, pointedly looking anywhere but at Makarov.

It probably should not have been possible for a ghost to get that red.


	21. Rock Ducker

Juvia awoke to a dull, fading red glow in the sky above. For a moment she thought it was the sunset.

But then she looked again, and she realized: no, that wasn't the sun. It was still the afternoon, not yet the time for evening and dusk to mingle. Wisps of scarlet and gold – reds, oranges, yellows – lingered still overhead, tongues of flame, falling sparks like a million pinpricks of light descending to earth.

The air was hot, familiarly so. It was a heat she had come to know most intimately, comforting as a warm hearth, exhilarating as the glittering, booming flash and CRACK of fireworks on a summer night.

"Aaah, Natsu-sama," Juvia purred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I would know your magic anywhere."

The naked and voluptuous water witch got up, onto her knees, before standing. Her skin was smooth and flawless, faintly rosy in the fading glow. Her bosom heaved with slow, deep breaths, and her eyes smouldered intensely as she gazed in the direction of her beloved, Natsu Dragneel.

Juvia loved her Natsu-sama dearly. She was utterly grateful to him, completely faithful and loyal. He had saved her from unrequited love, and showed her the wonders of being a harem mistress. There was nothing she would not do for him.

And she knew there was nothing he would not do for her, or any of the other girls. That was probably a great part of why they were so ready to accept being part of the dragon slayer's harem.

It was also probably why the rain woman did not so much as bat an eyelash when she saw an unconscious, weakly mewling Wendy lying face-first in the dirt at Natsu's feet. She could not begrudge him desiring yet MORE beautiful lovers.

Quite frankly, Juvia **delighted** in the thought of Natsu-sama's harem growing bigger and bigger. Because it was effectively _her_ harem, too.

And with that thought in mind, the bluenette decided to give Wendy a right and proper "induction" into Dragon Penis.

* * *

Lucy was the next to wake. Her lips felt warm, and she tasted some salty, enticingly exotic flavor lingering on her tongue. Her chocolate brown eyes blinked blearily up at the sky, wondering why the air seemed to be wavering and rippling above the shack, as with a great heat.

 _Is... is that a mirage?_ she idly wondered. Feeling the blades of grass tickle at her most private places, and remembering what she was doing here, Lucy blushed. _Wh-why does it look like Natsu's..._

Lucy sat up, weakly shaking her head. The blonde felt her chest wobble a tad with the sudden movements of her torso and cranium, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. Natsu's place WAS pretty secluded, after all... and it would be kind of silly to get bashful about him or the other girls seeing her naked, after everything else she had done recently.

"I can't believe I actually gave him a blowjob," she murmured, not exactly dismayed by this thought, though certainly feeling a healthy flush of embarrassment. "I actually sucked Natsu's dick. I even swallowed his..."

She trailed off, cheeks burning, unable to finish that sentence.

"Did it taste any good?"

Those words interrupted Lucy's train of thought, startling her out of any possible introspection. Whipping her head around, she saw a pair of bright blue eyes peering straight into her own. _Lisanna_.

Lucy's ears joined her cheeks, and so did the upper portions of her chest. Redness spread all over the surface of her bouncy, curvaceous form.

"Honestly?" she said, looking down into her lap. "Yeah, it did." She saw her privates, the ruddy lips of her slit glistening with fresh moisture. "It was incredible. Absolutely delicious."

A more rational, socially conscious part of Lucy wondered whether she should really be getting so damn WET at the thought of this. But all the stellar spirit mage could really think about was the slight chap of her lips, and the pleasantly dull ache in her pelvis. She let out a soft moan.

Lisanna's own face quickly matched Lucy's for depth and vividness of hue.

"Ah. I see..." she mumbled, taken aback by the sheer intensity of Lucy's response. She sweatdropped a little. "Maybe I should try it out for myself next time, then."

"Oh, _definitely!_ " said Lucy, not even really thinking about her words. She just blurted it out impulsively, her eyes glittering and curves jiggling.

 _There's that intensity again,_ Lisanna thought. _Ehehe... At this point, I'm starting to think Lucy would take_ "Cocksucker," _as a COMPLIMENT._

The dips of alabaster valleys, and the peaks of ivory hills, rose and fell into a gently rolling turve of silver-white. The lush delta of Lisanna's navel stood soft and pliant at the mouth of twin, shapely legs; the crevasse of her buttocks was thin and dark, rounded buttes pressed together by most the agreeable sorts of seismic activity. And a questionably poetic metaphor gets run into the ground like an oil rig drilling for black gold.

Lucy was similarly sexy and curvy. I don't think it even needs elaborating at this point. These ladies just had totally rocking bodies, like supermodels without the eating disorders, or porn stars without the wear and tear. They had tits like dynamite, legs that never quit, richer booty than many a pirate wench, and faces that could launch a thousand ships.

And Miss Heartfilia, naked as the day she was born, hornier than a triceratops, and bustier than a Swedish bikini model, stared blankly at Lisanna, a deeper blush than ever on her face.

"I-it's not like sucking Natsu's cock is ALL I think about...!" Lucy weakly protested, though the way she looked to the side gave Lisanna the impression that the blonde was being more defensive than anything.

It took the silver-haired Take Over user a moment to realize what prompted this statement.

"...I said the _'Cocksucker'_ bit out loud, didn't I?"

Lucy's deepening blush, and peaking nipples, were all the answer Lisanna needed.


	22. Sky Maiden's Initiation

Juvia let her hands wander. She held the body close to her, tightly embracing the young lass. She knew that there were others nearby, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let that stop her from getting the most out of this.

The most out of _Wendy_.

Juvia groaned and purred as she ran her fingers up and down Wendy's slim, petite figure. She kissed Wendy on the cheek, trailing her lips up and to the side, licking and nibbling on her ears. The girl's skin was soft and pale – though reddening wherever she touched it – and warm to the touch, so smooth and velvety.

She luxuriated in the feeling of it against her body.

It was a tight embrace which bound these forms together, Juvia's arms wrapped jealously around Wendy's slender frame. The water witch's doughy, generous bosom mashed against the pretty young dragon slayer's lean abdomen. She ground their bodies together, her tits slapping and jiggling wetly all over Wendy's cute loli body.

"Aaah, Juvia-sama...❤" Wendy moaned, gasping and squealing adorably. "I love you... I love you...!"

Juvia giggled. She planted a sloppy kiss on Wendy adorable little nose, growling hungrily as she fondled the younger mage.

"Mmm, what a GOOD little slut... Wendy❤ Sooo cuuuute❤"

Juvia smiled lustfully. She pinched one of her own nipples, slipping a hand between her and Wendy's bodies, twisting and tugging on the hard yet gloriously _sensitive_ nub of flesh.

She moaned lewdly, bowing her head to smash a ravenous pair of plump and juicy lips over Wendy's mouth, shoving her tongue greedily down the tight loli's throat. The buxom young woman felt a hot throbbing in her belly, a desperate longing in the very core of her being.

Juvia devoured Wendy's lips. She was soaking wet in the most literal sense, so horny that her body was sloshing hot, Juvia-scented water all over the young dragon slayer's cute, naked little body. She kissed Wendy forcefully, her tongue all but raping the sweetly moaning loli's mouth.

Hearts beat frantically in their breasts. Stomachs flipped and fluttered, swarming with butterflies. They felt agonizingly, excruciatingly hot – like they were being incinerated from within.

Juvia pulled back her lips. Saliva trailed between her and Wendy's mouths, and the sweet young chit's eyes were glassy, glazed over. Her breasts bobbed, falling bouncily back down as she pulled her frame slowly, slightly away from Wendy's.

She leered at the girl and was aware of a hot lust smouldering in her belly.

Juvia eagerly molested Wendy.

"Who is your master? _Who is your master?_ " she demanded breathlessly, seeing naught but pink as she pinched Wendy's nipples and squeezed Wendy's ass. The latter was soft, pert, and round. The former were hard and warm.

Wendy squirmed and moaned, whining weakly.

"I don't know... I don't know...!" she groaned, unconsciously bucking her hips. Her slit was wet and glistening. "Ahhhn! What do you even want...?" she gasped. "OHHH! Natsu❤"

Juvia's eyes flashed.

"Natsu-sama?" she said, leaning closer to the girl. Her breath was hot on Wendy's face, and her hands tightly squeezed Wendy's small breasts. The perky bumps of the dragon slayer's bosom squished just right beneath the water witch's fingers. "Is _Natsu-sama_ your master? Do you love him? Would you do ANYTHING for him?"

She pinched Wendy's nipples.

Eyes went wide. Violent shivers wracked a petite form. Wendy squealed and moaned, her knees threatening to give out as she came in a rush of shameful delight. Her face was burning up, colored beet red.

"Y-yes..." she squeaked. "I would... I'd do anything... anything for Natsu... yes... yes, yes. He's my master. Natsu is my master!"

Wendy let out an embarrassed squeal, and she would have clapped her hands over her face if her arms weren't pinned at her sides. Pinned, in fact, by Juvia's body. A _body of water_ , as it were.

Juvia's water expanded, the lower half of her body completely transfiguring into a sphere of clear, transparent fluid. The witch held Wendy tightly against her body, submerging everything but her head in her transmogrified lower half.

Water washed over Wendy's body. Her naked form was all but completely submerged in Juvia's hot and wet body. The rain woman seeped into every crevice and crept over every mound, her water swirling sensually around Ms. Marvell.

Wendy mewled weakly, her frame shivering and quaking. Bubbles of air, tiny and densely packed, like a foam of carbonation, streamed through Juvia's water, popping and fizzing on the surface of her transfigured lower body.

Juvia smirked. She looked down at the redfaced, whimpering Wendy, who squealed and mewled as the older mage's water flowed inside, upon, and all around her most private and sensitive regions.

Only Wendy's head was left unsubmerged, and resting tightly nestled in the valley of Juvia's ample cleavage. The doughy mounds of Juvia's breasts conformed perfectly to the shape of Wendy's head, squishing and deforming as she turned her face this way and that.

The lass was blushing, shyly nuzzling Juvia's tits.

"Good girl," the water witch purred. She pressed her hands into the sides of her breasts, squeezing her boobs together and faintly smothering Wendy in marshmallow heaven. "Juvia-chan will make you nice and clean for Natsu-sama. All your filth will wash away inside of me❤"

Wendy quietly whimpered.

She could feel the water going inside her. Juvia's fluids poured into every orifice of Wendy's submerged figure, liquid being thrust inside of her as surely as any flesh and blood cock. She could feel a sublime ache in her tummy, and her butt tingled in a way that made her feel shamefully good.

Water swirled around Wendy's nipples, violent little whirlpools that stimulated her stiff and sensitive nubs with a frightfully powerful suction. Her thighs compressed, buttocks and breasts squishing, Juvia artificially manipulating the pressure of her own water to replicate the sensation of many strong hands grabbing and fondling the young dragon slayer's body.

Invisible tendrils of fluid stretched out Wendy's anus and vagina, a near frictionless liquid being forcibly shunted into the girl's holes. The cute little thing squirmed and squealed, panting and rolling her head in between Juvia's breasts.

Wendy's tongue lolled out of her mouth. Juvia's bosom was rubbing obscenely over her head, and the chit placed desperate, adoring kisses all over the buxom bluenette's soft and supple teats.

Juvia moaned happily at this, pinching and twisting her own nipples as she fucked Wendy with her water.

"Mmm! You feel so good inside Juvia-chan's body❤" she moaned suggestively. A wink.

Wendy whimpered.

The slightest curling wisps of red wafted out from her distended pussy.

* * *


	23. How Scientology Probably Got Started

Lucy let out a weary sigh as she dunked her sponge into a basin of clear water. The nude form of Cana lay prone before her, the brunette smiling in her sleep. Next to Lucy was Lisanna, who did likewise, her older sister laid out before her in a similar state to Cana.

Between them lay Erza, scarlet tresses lying in a tangled mess on the grass around her head, like a gleaming halo of the morning sun.

Lucy wrung the excess water out her sponge, squeezing any dirt back out into the bucket.

"I wonder when these three will wake up," the blonde muttered, gesturing to the unconscious women before her and Lisanna.

She brought her sponge down on Cana's bosom, ample and round, perky and soft, with a wet, noisy slap. Supple flesh quivered beneath the moist impact. Slight flecks of water spattered over the woman's bare skin.

Lucy sighed, and lazily rubbed the sponge over Cana's body in slow, circular motions. She wetted the older girl's skin, sopping up sweat and dirt with the sponge.

"Why do we even have to bathe them, anyways?" Lucy added under her breath, a soft and scarcely audible complaint. "They can wash themselves when they get up, right? Like we did."

Lisanna shrugged. She had a smile on her face, patiently wiping down her big sister.

"They got it a whole lot harder than you or me, though," she said, with a vague wave of her free hand. She squeezed her sponge out over Mirajane's abdomen, then started wiping it back up. "Who knows how it must have felt for them... their pussies being penetrated by Natsu-sama...? I can't imagine how good that would feel."

Lisanna sopped the sponge across Mirajane's breasts, paying special attention to her sister's nipples. Water glistened beautifully on the woman's skin, sunlight playing sublimely across the rolling curves of her body.

Lucy gave Lisanna an odd look. She delicately arched a single, slender eyebrow.

"Natsu... _sama?_ " she parroted, sounding faintly disbelieving.

A second later, she closed her eyes in a smirk. Cana's juices were rinsed away by her attentions, a bit of Natsu's excess seed flowing out of the woman's pussy as Lucy squeezed the sponge over the luscious lush's undoubtedly sore pubic mound.

After a moment of silence, a soft chuckle bubbled up from the blonde's lips.

"Heh. I might be a cocksucker..." she said a touch mischievously, "...but I'd say _you're_ the one who's really sucking up." Her brown eyes twinkled. "Natsu isn't even awake to hear you, Lisanna. And Juvia seems awfully preoccupied as well."

She gestured lazily to the bluenette, who currently appeared to be molesting a naked Wendy inside her own aqueous body. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her eyes picking out the signs of Juvia's water tentacles moving in and out of the young dragon slayer's body.

Lisanna saw this, and joined Lucy in blushing. They both remembered how it had felt to be on the receiving end of Juvia's so-called "Tentacle Raid".

Absentmindedly, the silver-haired chit rolled her sister over, and starting rubbing her sponge extra hard on Mirajane's ample buttocks. The woman was in fantastic shape, but she still had a very generous ass.

Quietly, her cheeks bright pink, Lisanna mumbled half to herself.

"Wh...Who says I'm sucking up...?"

Her eyes had a faraway look in them, and Lucy glanced at her guildmate with an expression of mild surprise.

"What?" said the spirit summoner. "You don't mean... you really think of him _that_ way?"

Lisanna smiled dreamily. Her blush spread down to her chest, and she weakly wiggled her own hips. She was slimmer, less heavily endowed than her big sis, but the girl still had plenty of jiggling going on in all the right places.

"Not just that..." she whispered, glancing warmly at Lucy. "Maybe even more than it sounds like. He's incredible, isn't he? My butt still feels so good. He's become something else entirely... like a god. Almost like... a god of _sex_."

She squealed a little bit, squirming girlishly at the thought of admitting this. Her blush deepened. The expression on her face was more than cute enough to get Lucy feeling a little damp.

The blonde smiled, companionably flitting her eyes up and down Lisanna's lean yet well-curved figure.

"So... I'm a cocksucker, and you're an anal whore, eh?" she said, a hint of amusement in her tone. She laughed softly, eyes glinting with a faint amusement. "I wonder why that thought makes me feel so happy?"

Lucy hummed cheerfully, laving some more cold water over Cana's big, shapely tits. The lightly tanned skin looked distinctly pink, as though it had been subjected to a suspiciously high degree of scrubbing.

"I'm happy, too," she whispered. She met Lucy's eyes. "I love Natsu. I think I'd do _anything_ for him."

Lucy blushed, seeing the intense sincerity behind Lisanna's words. Her smile twitched, widening a tiny bit.

"Me too," she conceded. "He's surprisingly sexy, when you get past that personality of his." She purred. "Mm... I feel so giddy when I think about him now. You know what I mean?"

Lisanna set her sponge down.

"I do," she said, giving Lucy a playful wink. "Sounds like you're in _love_."

Lucy squealed girlishly at this, blushing intensely and covering her face. She wiggled her hips. Ample buttocks rippled and bounced.

"Kyaaaa! Do you really think so?" she cooed. "I mean, I know he can be really cool at times..."

"He really can," Lisanna agreed, looking gazing dreamily into the distance. "Ah, he can be so handsome and daring, and heroic, and charming... and funny..."

She moaned quietly, glancing sidelong at Natsu's peacefully sleeping form.

"And _hot_ , too," she added, eyes twinkling as they drank in the dragon slayer's naked form. Lisanna sighed, giving Natsu some serious bedroom eyes. "God, I really am hopelessly in love with him, aren't I? All I can think about is getting Natsu-sama to have sex with me again. I want him to fuck me _raw_."

Lucy gave Lisanna a smile, and placed a hand over hers. She set her sponge down on Cana's crotch.

"You aren't the only one, I think," she admitted, speaking softly. Her eyes flitted over to Natsu. "It sounds pretty ridiculous to say out loud, but I'm honestly starting to think of him like..."

She paused, her cheeks beet red.

"Well... what was it you called him earlier?" Lucy abashedly continued. "...a sex god...?"

Lisanna blinked. She cocked her head curiously to one side.

"Eh...? Yeah. I did call him that, didn't I?" She giggled. "Heehee, somehow it just feels really appropriate. Especially since he can make us come just by touching us with his penis."

Lucy went silent for a moment. Idly, she fiddled with a lock of her silky, golden hair.

"For some reason..." she said slowly. "...I feel awfully comfortable with the idea. That is, of Natsu as, like, a god of sex." She let out a cheerful laugh. " _I'd_ worship him!" she joked.

Lisanna nodding, giggling.

"Oh, yes!" she said. "In a heartbeat."

The pair chortled and chuckled, feeling quite merry, giddy with the silliness of their jest. They glanced once more over at the soundly sleeping, buck naked Natsu.

Their eyes twinkled with mischievous delight.

"Ohh, _Natsu-samaaa!_ " Lucy exclaimed in her most theatrical tone of voice, overacting as thoroughly as a _kabuki_ player. She kowtowed, mashing her tits into the dirt and playfully wiggling her juicy ass in the air. "Take pity on these unworthy souls, prithee! Fuck us, O, Natsu-sama! Prithee, fuck your faithful, loyal servants until the very end of time!"

The fact that Lucy was able to keep from breaking out in laughter while saying this really spoke volumes to her restraint.

Lisanna copied Lucy's actions with an extra little flourish, grinding her nipples into the grass and waggling her delightfully sore booty for any and all to see.

"O, Natsu-sama! Hallowed be thy cock!" She nearly giggled at this, but a lusty moan covered this slip. "Rape our unworthy bodies and make us clean with thy holy seed!" She got very into her, admittedly a tiny bit aroused by what she was saying, even if it was only in jest. "O, Natsu-sama! Accept this offering of poon, and answer our prayers!"

Then, in a show of flexibility that contortionist would envy, Lisanna smoothly flipped onto her back and spread her legs. Lucy followed Lisanna's lead, moaning loudly as she spread apart the lips of her tight, juicy pussy.

"Fuck your loyal worshippers, Natsu-sama!" Lucy moaned.

"Tempt us with thy sacred cock, Natsu-sama!" Lisanna cried.

This was too much.

They couldn't hold it in any longer.

Right when Lucy and Lisanna felt ready to bust a gut laughing at their own ridiculous performance, however, a voice interrupted them.

_"Golly! I never knew Natsu was a GOD!"_

The pair froze, realizing at once just what kind of position they were in, and how their actions must look to an outside observer.

They were mortified.

This... would be very awkward to explain.


	24. Apotheosis

"Golly! I never knew Natsu was a GOD!"

The instant Beth said this, Lucy and Lisanna immediately froze up. They looked mortified, realizing they had been caught in the act.

Kagura felt her cheeks burning like hot coals as she looked at the two young women. The blonde and silvette were completely naked, lying on their backs. Their legs were spread, labia propped open by slick, sweaty fingers.

 _So they were doing something like this..._ she thought, glancing from Lucy and Lisanna to Juvia and Wendy. Water rippled and sloshed as a young dragon slayer writhed and mewled in the rain woman's lustful embrace, her nude little booty perfectly visible.

Juvia met Kagura's eyes for just a second. The intensity in those sapphire orbs sent shivers through the buxom swordsman's spine. She had to look away, shrinking nervously from the lovely bluenette's piercing glance.

She looked back at Lucy and Lisanna, and glanced down at the unconscious bodies which lay around them.

Erza's form, she instantly recognized.

 _S-Sis...!_ She almost yelped out loud, blushing hotly at the sight of Erza's naked body. _So the rumors about you... and Natsu... were true...?_

Kagura, half despite herself, found her gaze drawn then to the form of Natsu Dragneel, who was sleeping naked in the grass. She saw his penis. Dimly, she wondered how he could fit that monster into his trousers, let alone into a woman's...

She gulped, feeling a distinct hint of moisture between her legs.

It did not escape Kagura's notice how _contented_ Erza and the other girls looked, smiling dreamily even with as insensate as they were. She felt a tightness in her chest, a fluttering in her stomach. Her loins faintly ached.

Beth, Millianna, Arana, Laki, Evergreen, and Kinana stared at the scene before them with similar thoughts going through their heads.

Laki frowned, staring bemusedly at Lucy and Lisanna.

"Why do you offer Natsu your baby chutes?" she asked them.

Arana chuckled huskily. "Well, I can see why they would call him a _god_..." Her eyes twinkled with mirth. "I've never seen so much MAN in one package before."

Milliannna had a very catlike expression on her face. She seemed excited.

"Can Natsu really answer your prayers?!" she asked, sounding completely serious.

"Heehee~ If he can, I'd like to have my amnesia cured!" Kinana chirped half-jokingly, a warm smile gracing her plump and pouty lips.

"Hohoho," Evergreen chortled. "Praying to Natsu? That sounds amusing."

"I'd pray for a boyfriend," Beth said with a blush and a smile. "And maybe Mr. Natsu-sama would even make me one of his girlfriends!" She wiggled her hips, an excited look on her face.

Kagura shook her head, amused by this silliness.

 _Cute,_ she thought. _But, of course, he can't REALLY..._

"I want a strawberry shortcake," a low, serious voice interrupted Kagura's thought. "How many prayers would I need to offer to get one?"

Erza was sitting up, awake, completely unashamed of her nudity. There wasn't the slightest hint of sarcasm or jest in her tone. This was a genuine, straightforward inquiry.

Kagura stared, gobsmacked and abashed, at her beloved big sister figure.

Suddenly, Juvia interjected.

"Praying to Natsu-sama?!" she exclaimed, discharging Wendy's now spic and span loli form onto the grass. She looked at the gathered onlookers and gawkers with wide, catlike eyes. "Do not be foolish!"

A beat.

"...if you want your prayers answered..." Juvia continued with her accustomed, singleminded zeal, "...then you must send them through Natsu-sama's high priestess, Juvia-chan!"

Lucy looked ready to do a facefault. Lisanna was blushing furiously, side-eyeing Natsu's unconscious form. Kagura was staring at Erza's naked body, a bit of blood trickling from her nose.

Everyone else was paying attention to Juvia.

Wendy blinked blearily, stirring in the grass. She sat up with a slight wince, her nether regions probably more than a little sore. She looked tired, but she was smiling contentedly.

Drowsily, she mumbled, "Can I be a priestess, too...?"

Juvia nodded.

"You can," she said matter-of-factly. "But, first!"

Juvia spun to face Kinana, a deathly serious look on her face. She jabbed the girl in the chest, causing a bit of rippling in her boobs. The violette blushed.

"You want Natsu-sama to restore your memories?" Juvia whispered lowly, her eyes flashing.

Kinana gulped. She nodded slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Um, y-yes," she said. "That... w-would be nice."

Juvia grinned. It was all teeth. She snatched Kinana's wrist, and promptly dragged the girl over to where Natsu was lying, snoring in the dirt. His dick was flaccid, yet still undeniably immense. Kinana shivered a little at the sight of it.

Juvia noticed this, and she smirked.

"Rub it," she said, pointing at the formidable phallic mass between Natsu's legs. "Rub Natsu-sama's most holy cock until it is hard."

Kinana blushed beet red at these bold instructions, but she swallowed her anxiety and got down on her knees. Delicate hands, skillful from working in the guild's bar, worked up and down Natsu's manhood.

The salmon-haired dragon slayer groaned in his sleep. He was soon at full mast, though still unconscious.

Kinana looked up at Juvia uncertainly, as if inquiring whether there was more she had to do.

Juvia smiled in response.

"Good," she said. "You are able to make Natsu-sama hard. That is the most important skill for one of his worshippers to have!" She grabbed hold of Kinana's blouse, sensually stroking the young woman's cheek. "Now kiss it," she said. "Kiss that glorious cock with tongue, and lick it all over. Suck on Natsu-sama's manhood until he comes in your mouth!"

Kinana blushed, and did as Juvia said. She acted a little less hesitantly, now.

As Kinana awkwardly but enthusiastically got down to giving Natsu some oral service, Juvia proceeded to strip the girl of her clothes, and give her further instructions. The others watched with a morbid/lustful fascination as this unfolded.

"When Natsu-sama comes in your mouth, be sure not to spit it out," Juvia informed Kinana. "If you do, you will be smited." She paused, then, frowning. "...smote? ...smitten...?"

Despite Juvia's uncertainty regarding the correct future perfect tense of 'smite', the apparent seriousness of her words nonetheless caused Kinana to pale a shade.

"He'ew hai' nee?" she squeaked, her words muffled by the considerable penile meat filling her mouth.

Juvia smiled.

"No," she said. "Juvia-chan will."

Kinana looked uncertain how to take this. Most of the other girls looked fascinated as they watched the violette's naked behind sway back and forth, her blushing face go up and down, sliding full, kissable lips over the bulging shaft of Natsu's cock.

A second later, Kinana yelped. Her cheeks bulged out, and a bit of thick, white, sticky fluid trickled from her lips.

Juvia smiled, observing this.

"Now, while you have Natsu-sama's hallowed sperm in your mouth," said the water witch, quite unironically playing the part of high priestess to Kinana's hesitant new disciple, "you must say your prayer three times. If you can do this without letting his most holy seed touch the ground, then you will be judged by the high priestess."

Somehow, Kinana managed to do as Juvia instructed. She was blushing more furiously than ever by the time she finished with the third incantation of her prayer, and her nether-lips were moist, red and swollen.

She looked at Juvia, seemingly asking without words what was next. She probably did not expect Juvia to forcibly grab her and mash their lips together, nor did she likely anticipate the woman greedily swabbing Natsu's spunk from her tongue.

Kinana moaned, surprised and aroused by the ferocity of this kiss. Juvia fondled the violette's breasts, and stole Natsu's sperm from the young woman's mouth.

Wendy watched intently.

And once Juvia had thoroughly cleaned Kinana's tonsils, she let go of the girl and pulled back from the kiss.

Lucy watched with a growing sense of embarrassment (as did other girls with excitement) as Juvia guided Kinana through the steps of a complicated, perverted ritual so absurd that it had to have been made up on the spot.

Juvia made Kinana eat her out until she came, then had the girl lick up her juices – but not to swallow, Juvia insisted, or else she would be smote – before commanding her to kiss Natsu and feed him the high priestess's nectar. But not before Kinana had Natsu's penis inside her! Juvia insisted on this part.

Naturally, Natsu woke up as Kinana gingerly slid herself up and down on his manhood, gasping and wincing as she slowly acclimated her pussy to the sheer size of his cock. And despite having no idea what was going on, the dragon slayer seemed perfectly eager to go along with whatever Kinana was doing. He returned the kiss with interest, drinking up Juvia's juices before going for Kinana's.

"What a beast❤" Evergreen purred, watching intently as Natsu clapped his hands down on Kinana's hips.

"What a stud!" Arana concurred, licking her lips as Natsu squeezed Kinana's buttocks, felt up her ass.

"What a pervert," Laki murmured, blushing but not looking away as Natsu began to rock his hips up and down.

"What is this...?" Lucy sighed, noticing out of the corner of her eye how intensely Juvia ogled Kinana's bare ass.

"So handsome!" Millianna giggled, watching with starry eyes as Natsu started manfully lifting and lowering Kinana's nether regions in time with his thrusting.

"So vigorous❤" Lisanna cooed, wiggling her hips as Natsu and Kinana's sexes slapped noisily, rhythmically together.

"So formidable," Erza hummed, a faintly dreamy expression on her face as she recalled her own recent experiences with Natsu.

"So... beautiful...!" Kagura whispered, gazing longingly, reverently at Erza's nude form, gratefully drinking in the sight of her nakedness.

"So big!" Beth chirped, staring awe-struck at Natsu's throbbing member as it plunged in and out of Kinana.

"So warm..." Wendy murmured, blushing and watching Natsu kiss Kinana hungrily for a third time.

"So GODLY❤" Juvia gushed, throwing her arms up in apparent silent praise of Natsu. And even as she said this, both the dragon slayer and the barmaid's frames shuddered powerfully.

"Ahhhh! AHHH! AH...❤" Kinana squealed, her eyes going wide. "Please restore my memory, Natsu-samaaaaaa!"

"Yeeeaaaah!" Natsu howled, grunting gleefully at the sensation of orgasm. "You're so tight! I dunno what you're talking about, but your pussy is seriously tight!"

The two of them came together, as one.

Natsu's magic rushed into Kinana's body, flooding her, filling her up to the brink with a tender, life-giving warmth. Ecstasy, complete euphoria – she was in heaven. His magic thrummed inside of her.

Revelation struck like a ton of bricks.

"OH MY GOD!" Kinana screamed. "I WAS CUBELIOS! THAT... is actually really weird. But at least now I have closure. Thank you, Natsu-sama!"

Lucy and Lisanna stared blankly at Kinana and Natsu. They were frozen in place, identical expressions of weak disbelief on their faces. All around them, the other girls murmured in awe and astonishment.

"...no way..." Lucy whispered, her eyes wide. "I can't believe that actually worked. What the hell?"

"Huh," Lisanna murmured, blushing. "Maybe he really _is_ a god..."

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Oh, come now..." she said. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. We shouldn't just randomly jump to the most ridiculously far-fetched conclusion we can think of."

Lisanna paid Lucy no mind, and began once more kowtowing to Natsu. So did most of the other girls, apparently convinced by the seemingly miraculous recovery of Kinana's memory.

Juvia looked on with obvious glee.

_"O, Natsu-sama... O, Natsu-sama... O, Natsu-sama..."_

Lucy sighed.

"Why do these things always happen to us...?" she briefly wondered. There was no answer forthcoming, however, so she shrugged. "Well, I guess there isn't really any use trying to go against the flow..." the blonde mused.

Lucy joined the others in bowing to Natsu.

He still had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he seemed perfectly eager to go along with it.


	25. Owatatsumi Kami

Kinana was a puddle of orgasmic bliss, cooing and purring happily, contentedly at Natsu's feet. Juvia was smiling proudly, arms crossed beneath her chest, standing unashamedly nude beside her beloved.

Wendy stood on the other side of Natsu, blushing and shyly wiggling her hips. She was much more conscious of her nudity, her cheeks an adorable shade of pink as she cast furtive, sidelong glances at her fellow dragon slayer.

Natsu was grinning toothily, chuckling as he watched the other ten, eleven girls bow to him. He was naked as the day he was born, as were most of the girls in the clearing. Only the newest arrivals still had their clothes on.

_"O, Natsu-sama... O, Natsu-sama... O, Natsu-sama..."_

This chant, slow and steady, filled the air, a reverent supplication to the amusingly deified Natsu Dragneel.

It was a most curious turn of events that led to this. Somehow or other, a dejected Juvia deciding to try and make Gray jealous by hitting on Natsu had escalated into the boisterous fire wizard acquiring a sizable harem, and becoming the subject of a newly established sex cult's worship.

Even if you explained it in detail, that would still seem rather preposterous, wouldn't it? And yet, this was precisely what had happened. Natsu was as good as a god, in the eyes of his and Juvia's harem.

Surprising or not, Natsu took this very well.

"I'm a god?" he'd said, staring blankly at Juvia. "Awesome!"

His expression immediately brightened, and the salmon-haired wizard wrapped an arm around Juvia, pulling her into a hot, passionate, impulsive kiss. The bluenette's eyes widened, and she moaned into her beloved's mouth. Steam shot from her ears, and her lips bubbled with the heat of Natsu's magic.

Juvia's face exploded in a hiss of steam. She fell limply to the ground, head reforming, cheeks red and rosy. She sighed dreamily.

"Ohhh, Natsu-sama...❤" Juvia purred.

 _"O, Natsu-sama... O, Natsu-sama... O, Natsu-sama..."_ chanted the rest of the girls. Mirajane and Cana were also awake, now, and seemed to be adjusting quite well to this sudden and surely confusing turn of events, happily kowtowing and praising Natsu.

Whether they did it seriously or in jest, it only reinforced the behavior of those around them.

Group psychology was a funny thing. Human nature demanded conformity, at least to a certain extent. People needed to belong; this was an inherent desire for all human beings, a byproduct of their social instinct. Get enough people together, and they will adopt something like a rudimentary hive mind.

The behavior of a person's neighbors influences their own behavior. We mimic those around us, and those around us mimic us. Mob mentality could make even sensible, intelligent people do very silly and irrational things; no matter how independent and rebellious you might fancy yourself, at the end of the day everyone needed to belong _somewhere_.

Some people are leaders. Others are followers. Erza, for instance, was a strong-willed, independent woman. She did as she wished, oftentimes regardless of what others thought. Cana, in comparison, was slightly more passive, more willing to go with the flow nine times out of ten. Mirajane was somewhere between the two – certainly able to set her own rhythm, but just as likely to follow another's lead.

Juvia, in a sense, was also a leader. She certainly did things, first and foremost, according to her own whims. Lucy, in contrast, was a nearly prototypical follower, almost always walking in someone else's footsteps. She had a mind of her own, to be sure, and was unafraid to speak her opinion, but she also usually deferred to those around her. Lisanna was even more of a follower than Lucy, and quite content with that.

Wendy, Kinana, Evergreen, and Laki were all followers. Wendy had the potential to lead, but was perfectly happy to follow after her friends. Evergreen talked big, from time to time, but she didn't have quite a follow through on her assertiveness. Laki and Kinana didn't even try to lead.

Kagura was very much a leader, but she also gladly followed Erza, her adoptive big sister. Arana was the beta to Kagura's alpha, the next most likely of their group to take control of a situation. Millianna and Beth were total followers.

But Natsu was something else. He forged his own way, yet at the same time he also went with the flow. He had the independent spirit and initiative of a leader, but he was also impulsive and irresponsible, requiring firm guidance at times. In a sense, he was too wild and unpredictable to be called a true leader, yet at the same also too stubborn and bullheaded to be called a true follower.

He did whatever the hell he wanted.

And today, he decided to go along with the whole cult thing and see where it led. Things were sure to be amusing, and he would probably get to have plenty of fun with all of these beautiful young women.

What was there to lose?

"AHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed, throwing his fists into the air. "I AM A DRAGON GOD!"

_"All hail Natsu-sama! Natsu Ryuujin Dragneel-sama!"_


	26. Indiana Bone and the Temple of Boobs

Wood beams lifted up high over head, arching through the air in intricate, vaguely obscene shapes. Stone blocks, carved and polished with unerring precision, were moved into place, assembled carefully at the base of an emerging structure.

Erza and Kagura cut the stone with ease. Their bladework was peerless, hewing solid rock as easily as warm butter, with every swing of their blades. Taurus was also helping with more basic chopping (and quite shamelessly ogling all of the beautiful, scantily clad women), while Aquarius and Scorpio sand-blasted and polished the stone until it was flawlessly smooth.

Lisanna, Kinana, Arana, and Millianna set fence posts in the ground around the foundations of the structure. Cana, Mirajane, Wendy, and Evergreen were tamping the soil down with their magic attacks, compressing the dirt to a good, stable hardness.

Laki Olietta used her wood-make arts to fashion a cylindrical framework, tall and robust, sloping outward at the base, and tapering subtly at the top. She added her own artistic touches to every plank and beam, fashioning wooden busts and reliefs depicting all manner of sexually perverse things.

_She felt the burning inside herself, the incredible magic power which seemed to spread her out to her limit, like a small chip of butter on a huge slab of toast. She felt Natsu's thoughts, his emotions and desires, the warmth and generosity of his heart._

_Profoundly simple._

_He was inside of her, kissing her hungrily, biting down on her lip, cupping and squeezing her breasts. His pelvis slapped her skin, sweaty and hot, rosy and goose-pimpled. His manhood plunged into her, rubbing and pressing against her most sensitive places, stretching her out and filling her up._

_She wondered how she could have ever disdained such things as this. How had she never realized, until now... just what a wonderful thing sex could be?_

The bespectacled violette was blushing, smiling dreamily as she recalled her induction. She was clad in a tight, _chichibukuro_ blouse which emphasized her bust in ways that shouldn't have been physically possible, plus a similarly tight (and SHORT) skirt, both of which had been provided by Lucy's celestial spirit, Virgo.

All of the other girls in the Dragon Penis guild/cult wore a similar fashion to this, the uniform that had been decided upon for their organization. Some, including Juvia, had expressed disappointment at this, but the more rational girls (Lucy chief amongst them) had reasoned, quite logically, that while nudity might be more convenient for _certain exercises_ , it was nonetheless generally frowned upon in polite society, and also rather inconvenient for doing any kind of actual labor.

So they were wearing clothes, albeit very tight and suggestive ones.

Laki sighed wistfully as she shaped some more planks, fitting them into place over the chimney-shaped skeleton of the chapel she was building. It was not an especially handsome structure at the moment, but Laki had many plans for beautifying both the interior and exterior.

All around her, the other girls worked on laying down foundations for the rest of the temple. The were going with a simple, modular design for now, choosing function over form in these earliest stages of their cult's life. Much of the space would be used for individual living quarters, plain but roomy accommodations for the faithful.

Mirajane and Erza had already hammered out arrangements with the city for the providence of basic utilities – plumbing, lacrima, electricity and so forth – and contractors would be coming in to check the stability of their work once it had made a little more headway.

The newest Ryuujin cultists – including Laki herself – had all written out letters to their respective guild masters, explaining their new circumstances in so many words. It had been complicated, at first, trying to figure out what to do with the matter of the guilds they belonged to, but eventually it had been decided that since Dragon Penis had now gone from a prospective wizard guild to a religion, there was no reason they couldn't remain ostensible members of their original guilds.

It would actually be helpful for the cult to have the girls remain in their guilds, taking on periodic quests and donating their personal profits to the cult's coffers. As long as it didn't work actively against a guilds' interests, what mages did with their personal time was their own business. Even if the newly-founded Ryuujin Sect was not yet officially recognized, it was still being treated by its members as a religion, and that made it a private matter as far as the people of Fiore would be concerned.

So the girls were free to work on building a temple where they could live and carry out their prospective worship of Natsu.

"It's marvelous," Juvia said, watching as the girls continued building. "Do you see, Natsu-sama, what your followers are willing to do for you? They adore you – maybe even a tenth as much as I do."

Natsu was standing next to Juvia, dressed in a short toga. A toothy grin bedecked his face, eyes scrunched up until they were basically just curving lines.

"This is awesome! It looks like it's gonna be waaay bigger than my old place," Natsu agreed, nodding his head. "Thanks a ton, Juvia!"

The water witch blushed, looking down at her feet. Juicy hips were shyly wiggled, a bouncy bum wobbling beneath a criminally short garment.

Juvia was dressed, like her love, in a revealing white toga. It was slung over one shoulder, leaving half of her chest exposed, and the hem of it barely even reached her thighs. Her bare tit showed a stiff nipple, quivering faintly as the aftershocks spread up above her waist.

"Do not mention it, Natsu-sama~" she cooed bashfully, a girlish squeal escaping her lips. "Juvia-chan is happy to do anything for you, no matter how filthy or degrading! I thought of you as a god BEFORE it was cool❤"

She swung her hips again, her ample posterior not-so-coincidentally happening to smack her lover's flank. Juvia was bending slightly forward, and the back of her toga rode up. The fabric of Natsu's toga rubbed against her nether regions.

Natsu grinned down at Juvia, chuckling wryly.

"I'll be an awesome god!" he said confidently. "Way better than that cold fish Gray would ever be!"

Juvia squealed, blushing and giggling at her darling's bold proclamation.

"Oh, Natsu-sama~!" she cooed, spinning around and throwing her arms over his shoulders. Her bare breast slapped the exposed portion of Natsu's chest. "I love you so much!"

Over where Erza, Kagura, and Taurus were chopping stone blocks, the two girls paused what they were doing and looked in the direction of their new god and his high priestess.

"She is truly brave," Kagura whispered, blushing shyly. She smiled, recalling her hot and vigorous induction. "To address Lord Ryuujin so informally. What an incredible woman."

Erza smiled softly, leaning over and gently patting her adoptive little sister's bum.

"Do you think so?" she hummed. Her and Kagura's cheeks rubbed together. She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of the buxom swordsman's skin. "Mmm... maybe she is."

Taurus leered appreciatively.

Lucy, who was standing a little ways away from these three, supervising Scorpio and Aquarius (and this was a very entertaining job, since the two could barely keep their hands off of one another in this atmosphere, and were stopping for quickies practically every ten minutes) glanced back at Kagura and Erza.

"Those two are certainly getting pretty cozy," she mused.

She blushed a little deeper, noticing a feminine hand teasing at the hem of a short skirt.

"Oh, Scorpio darling❤" Aquarius moaned, throwing her head back and thrashing her tail as the sand-blasting stellar spirit kissed, licked, and fondled her most generous breasts. "Yes! Yes! YEEESSSSSSSS~~~❤"

Lucy was conflicted over which scene to watch.

...At least, until she felt a familiar pair of supple mounds press into her back.

Cana nibbled on Lucy's ears, slipping a hand up the blonde's skirt, and then another down her blouse.

"What a sexy body you have, Lucy-chan~" she teased.

Beth, Arana, and Millianna watched this. The former was wide-eyed and fascinated, blushing lightly. The second was humming appreciatively and licking her lips, peering sidelong at the cutely-dressed forms of her two younger guild mates. The last was blushing and mewling, panting heavily, perhaps moments away from breaking down and fondling herself as memories of a most erotic baptism smouldered in her mind.

"Natsu-sama sure has a way with the ladies," Beth remarked, smiling softly and wiggling her hips. "I don't think anybody else coulda made us all so happy just to be with each other."

Arana purred audibly, and she grabbed a not-so-subtle handful of the freckled farmgirl's arse.

"People can be so stingy, can't they?" she mused, casually kneading Beth's round and perky buttocks through the fabric of her skirt. "With love, that is... that, and their bodies."

"Hehehe!" Millianna giggled, watching eagerly as Arana leaned closer in to Beth, the younger lass cooing and moaning so adorably as the web-slinging witch groped and molested her. "Sex feels too good to hoard all to yourself, doesn't it? People should learn to share~!"

She pounced on Arana, joining in on the groping session.

Mirajane kissed her sister passionately, her and Lisanna's tongues curling and wrestling, dueling for dominance. Hands scampered though luscious valleys, climbing generous rolling hills. Two bodies melded together, different yet alike, all notions of incest taboo cast aside in the heat of the moment.

Kinana was masturbating, ogling Laki. And Laki was fingering herself as she watched Kinana masturbate, all pretenses of work forgotten.

Wendy smiled, watching all of this. The dirt was pretty much completely tamped down, the fence mostly finished, and the foundations had come a good ways, so she didn't feel any need to prod the others back out of their kinky mass indulgence.

She glanced up at Juvia and Natsu, smiling to see how the pair came together, their togas riding up as flesh plunged into flesh. Steam rose in the air, a hissing moan of lust as Juvia made love to her darling and god.

"A building is fine," the young dragon slayer mused, clasping her hands and humming warmly. "...but our bodies are temples themselves❤"

And saying this, she slipped a finger up her skirt and began shyly making her own offering to Natsu, Lord Ryuujin, and his magnificent, peerless Nidhoggr.

All in a day's work for Dragon Penis.


	27. A Day in the Life

" _Ryuujin Ougi... Karyuu no Chinko!_ "

This incantation was usually the first thing many Dragon Penis cultists heard in the morning. And also, often enough, the last thing they would hear for anywhere from a few minutes to several hours. Depending on their endurance and recuperative abilities, among other various factors.

The second thing most of the on-site cultists would hear in the morning, typically, would be the chanting of the elite few sisters who could endure more than one hit from Natsu's greatest spell.

" _O, Natsu Ryuujin-sama... O, Natsu Ryuujin-sama... Ecce quam bonum, et quam jucundum... Genua nunc flectantur omnia... Ryuujin-sama gratias! Glorificemus! Nam docebimur a Ryuujin-sama!_ "

" _Benedicamus meretrix meretricis_ ," the presiding priestess would answer their praises. " _Veni spiritu fornicationis. Te rogamus, audi nos. A spiritu virginum, libera nos! Fornicationis fulca nos! Glorificemus meretrix meretricis!_ "

And then Natsu himself would stand, his manhood alight with the flame of seeming divinity, and ineloquently pronounce:

" _Mandatum novum do vobis: ut diligatis invicem_."

Thus spoken, his cultists would obey in a very literal fashion: by devolving into an orgy, and making passionate yuri love to all of their spiritual sisters.

Then, once morning services had ended – usually signified by the eruption of steam that would rise from the chimney-shaped cathedral when Natsu ejaculated in or upon his high priestess, Juvia – the Dragon Penis cultists would disperse and break their nightly fast, before heading out to either work or evangelize.

(Sometimes both, if they happened to have sufficiently virile and attractive female coworkers)

Most of the followers would leave the temple grounds during the day. Some would stay for days of rest, or worship, but for the most part your average Ryuujin disciple would spend most of her day doing work, or else even just hanging out with friends. As far as cults went, the Ryuujin Sect was very free and undemanding.

Only the most devout and pious Ryuujinians remained at the temple most of the day through. The high priestess, for instance, did not leave unless her god did, and the lay priestesses would not leave unless they had pressing business, or were otherwise directly commanded by the high priestess to depart.

Acolytes spent roughly as much time away from the temple as present. They were a step higher than common disciples in the cult's pecking order, but otherwise had no real duties aside from generally serving Natsu... which was what all of them **already** did, albeit very happily and willingly. So, honestly, they were really only distinguished from your average disciples by seniority and/or a slightly higher piety.

Or some manner of relationship with a higher ranking cultist.

_Hooray for nepotism?_

In the sense of a narrative, you could consider the high priestess the heroine, the lay priestesses as main characters, the acolytes as major side characters, and the disciples... as background characters who really only existed as an intermediary stage between the main cast and the faceless masses who populated the setting. They might get a couple of lines, or a scene here or there, but for the most part they were just numbers to fill out the roster.

Which meant they had a lot of free time in which to enjoy themselves outside the cult.

Kinana, Laki, Millianna, and Beth all played a very good game of nudist beach volleyball. Evergreen and Arana spent most of their free time trying out sexy new fashions and swabbing one another's tonsils.

Acolytes Mirajane and Kagura had lots of fun playing kinky games with lay priestesses Lisanna and Erza. Cana, also an acolyte, spend most of her free time molesting her fellow acolyte Lucy, as well as the cuter spirits in Lucy's summoning repertoire.

High Priestess Juvia was nearly inseparable from her lord and love, Natsu "Ryuujin" Dragneel, around whom she had eagerly founded an entire cult. If she wasn't making hot, kinky love to him all over the place, then she was simply cuddling up to him and contentedly talking about sweet, pleasant nothings.

This was what Mavis Vermillion had managed to learn over her several days of covertly observing the daily routine of Dragon Penis and its members, reconnoitering every minute of every hour in the Ryuujin Sect's schedule. She was considered a legendary tactician for a very good reason, and was not one to act without getting all the information she could.

Intelligence was a mage's most important attribute, after all.

"This is actually some pretty artful decor... for a depraved sex cult, at least," the ghost of Fairy Tail's first guild master idly whispered, softly blushing as she analyzed the subtle details of a massively intricate mural which appeared to depict some abstract diagram of Natsu's cock inside of his high priestess's pussy.

It was not only artistic, but also very anatomically correct.

"Hmm, but I do wonder what we should do about this," Mavis sighed, muttering to herself. With visible reluctance, she tore her gaze from the woodcut mural and continued on down the hall, invisible and intangible. "I know Makarov has decided to let the matter slide, since most of the girls are still technically working for the guild, but... I can't let this go. I have my principles to uphold, as the first master of Fairy Tail!"

Despite the very noble and fine-sounding content of her speech, it should be noted that Mavis was quite naked, and also visibly aroused. Her cheeks were as red and tomatoes, and her nipples looked like they could have cut right through the barrier between the spiritual and material planes of existence.

Some kind of ectoplasmic lubricant appeared to be dripping from a cute, ghostly little pussy, too, and she was rubbing smooth, pale thighs anxiously together, spreading a hot and fragrant moisture most liberally between her legs. So it was pretty clear that Mavis's intentions weren't nearly as... _lofty_ as she made them out to be.

Half floating, half walking down the hall, Mavis headed silently and stealthily to where the bedrooms of the lay priestesses were located. She had a look of determination on her face, almost enough to distract one from the tiny bit of blood trickling down her upper lip.

 _Now... what kind of worship might they be doing now...?_ the white-haired witch wight wondered with a lecherous gleam in her eyes. _Maybe they're masturbating with an effigy of Natsu's penis... or maybe they're having a three way while their god watches... or maybe they're doing kinky lesbian bondage play with that Juvia-chan..._

Mavis licked her lips, and any doubts the reader may have had as to the true purpose of her skulking about and spying were most indubitably put to rest.

Even if she wasn't about to admit it out loud, Mavis was very, very horny. Most people didn't stick around that long after dying, and those who did tended to be too wrapped up in their own ghostly affairs to care about sex.

It had been far, far too long since the poor First Master had gotten off to any meaningful extent. And while she honestly hadn't been that much more perverted than your average Fairy Tail guild member in life, going so many decades without so much as even a shallow, friendly fingering had left the young (...?) woman **distinctly** frustrated.

As far as Mavis was concerned, it might as well have been a hundred thousand years since she last had even the meagerest and least satisfying kind of sex, let alone a genuinely satisfying fling. It had to have been almost a century since the last time a man (or a woman – she wasn't gonna be picky) had touched her and kissed her and made her really nice and wet. And that was far, far, FAR too long to go without a good daily dose of vitamin O.

Thus, in all honesty, why she was so eager to spy (or peep) on Dragon Penis and its members. Even if she was merely a spirit incapable of meaningful physical contact with living humans, and as such unable to get down and dirty with any of the cute and sexy Ryuujinians, she could at least masturbate while watching the living get it on.

If that was the best she was going to get, then she would just have to make due with it.

" _Ohhh... ahhhh! Erza-sama...!_ "

Mavis's ears perked up, the ghost distracted from her ruminations by the sound of a low, husky moaning and whimpering.

She grinned.

The bedrooms of the lay priestesses were near the heart of the modest Dragon Penis temple complex. While there were plans to expand in the future, at present the temple was still small. The newest disciples slept together in a tightly packed dormitory, and the low-ranking acolytes got only small, single room affairs. Of course, these sleeping arrangements were only temporary, and since most of the cultists had at least a small hand in building the temple, they were generally able to accept the current state of their lodgings.

As far as necessities went, there were a shared bath and mess hall, with a modestly equipped kitchen as well as a cluster of water closets at either end of the facility. Among the less principal amenities were a small rec room, a presently sparse library, and outdoor training facilities which for now basically amounted to an open clearing with lots of rocks and logs to punch.

A generously stocked wine cellar was open to all members of this supremely sexual sect (Cana had been especially insistent on the priority of this), and the larder was full to bursting with a wide variety of fruits, meats, grains, and vegetables – not to mention milk, cheeses, and various creams and butters.

There were also other parts of the complex still under construction. Mostly these were just expansions or upgrade on what they already had, but high on the list of additions were more permanent living quarters for the disciples and acolytes. There were also a handful of planned beautification projects including a garden and small art gallery.

Wendy, Erza, and Lisanna's bedrooms were NOT among the planned expansions. The lodgings of the priestesses had been top priority, a majority agreement of Natsu's followers. And the three lay priestesses were indeed blessed with particularly spacious living quarters – equivalent in floor space to a 3LDK, with their own private bathrooms, kitchenettes, and rec rooms. Enough space to house a small family, dedicated to each of the three priestesses below Juvia.

Mavis wasn't entirely clear on how these three girls had been chosen to act as the water witch's subordinates. Lisanna had a childhood crush on Natsu, of course, while Wendy used the same rare kind of magic as Natsu, and Erza was just all around a natural leader, but it wasn't as though there weren't other girls in the cult with similar achievements or standing as witches.

In all honesty, Mavis had a feeling that these rankings were just arbitrarily decided by Juvia. Which, to be fair, made plenty of sense considering the nature of this "organization", and Juvia's place within it.

Whatever the case, Mavis followed the suggestive moaning and groaning sounds to their source, coming at length to the front door of Erza's flat.

"Well, well, well, I wonder who's in there?" said Mavis to herself, smiling and tilting her head to one side. There was playful lilt to her voice, a tongue-in-cheek sort of humor to her words.

She could guess who it was easily enough.

Fairy Tail's first master clasped her hands over a bare, flat chest, eagerly wiggling slim, ghostly hips. Cute nether lips glistened with doubtless fragrant nectar, colored a soft scarlet by hotly pumping blood.

"Kagura-chan is so incorrigible when it comes to her big sis Erza, isn't she...?" Mavis mused to herself, licking her lips and inching closer to the door.

It should be said straightly, perhaps, before of the subsequent events can raise confusion among the readers, that Mavis was presently invisible – even to those who still bore the Fairy Tail guild mark. Not because the presence of the Dragon Penis brand canceled out or mixed up those magicks which resided in the fairy tattoo (because they _didn't_ ) but rather because Mavis was currently _choosing_ to walk unseen.

The magic which enabled members of Fairy Tail to see the ghost of their first master was dependent on Mavis's will. She could (and nowadays _did_ more often than not) reveal herself to those who bore the mark of her guild, if she so chose, but if she wanted to move unseen, then she would not be sensed by anyone.

And, of course, the magic which let her reveal herself to members of Fairy Tail _only_ worked with Fairy Tail mages. If someone didn't have the Fairy Tail guild, then they couldn't see or hear Mavis whether she wanted them to or not.

Thus, Mavis felt perfectly secure in walking/floating naked through the halls of the Dragon Penis complex, covertly peeping on the Ryuujin cultists from every conceivable distance and angle. Even those of the girls who were members of Fairy Tail couldn't possibly see Mavis unless she wanted them to – and, presently, she did NOT want to be seen.

So she would not, and _could not,_ be seen. By anyone.

" _Nooo, not there, Erza-sama... not my... Eee! Aaa! No, noo...! N—OHHHHHHH❤_ "

Mavis licked her lips.

"Sounds like it's really heating up in there," she mused, rubbing her hands eagerly together. "Mm... Erza really does go all out no matter what she does."

Purring, Mavis promptly peeked through the door. By which I mean that she leaned forward and stuck her head right through the wood – her neck phasing through the door like it was nothing but a mirage.

Her hands parted, anticipating a hot and heavy session of self pleasure. One meandered south, cupping a wet, aching pubic mound, while another came up to rest itself on her bosom, small and perky, casually grasping and rubbing her tiny but sensitive tits.

* * *

Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuki were as naked as the day they were born. The buxom, confident redhead was embracing the younger brunette, softly combing her fingers through the woman's long, dark, silky hair.

Kagura was smiling dreamily, laying a beautifully sharp and distinguished face sideways across her adoptive oneesan's bosom. Her eyes were half-lidded, the gorgeous blushing swordsman almost sleepily nuzzling her steely-eyed elder. Arms draped loosely around Erza's tight, indented waist, the spread of womanly hips below quivering subtly, ample buttocks jiggling just right.

Erza squeezed one of Kagura's breasts, causing the ostensibly younger woman to whimper and moan with a delightfully lewd expression on her face. The brunette bucked her hips, setting an ass as every bit as bouncy and bountiful as her oneesan's to quaking and wobbling enticingly. Plump and juicy thighs glistened with an intimate mingling of sweat and other fluids, the two lovely witches caught by Mavis in the midst of passionate, simmering embrace.

Fairy Tail's founder leered, unseen, at the intertwined forms of Kagura and Erza. It was a most salacious sight, both sweet and sensual. A myriad of subtle interplays between their pliable, voluptuous curves had Mavis's eyes glued firmly to the pair's naked bodies, fingering and fondling herself enviously as she watched the girls' hands wander idly, attentively up and down the quivering hills and valleys of one another's bodies.

Fingers pinched stiff nipples, causing her stomach to leap and twist. She shivered, panting and biting her ethereal lower lip. With a sharp jerk of her wrist, Mavis twisted her nipples, sending violent shudders of carnal glee throughout her body. She bucked her hips, pussy aching, nectar all but freely flowing from the puffy, swollen lips of an utterly cock-starved cunt.

Erza pulled back from Kagura, smiling serenely, bringing a hand up to her own breast. Kagura mirrored the smile, watching how sensually and suggestively Erza's bosom heaved with every hot and lusty breath. The brunette moaned softly, gingerly rubbing two fingers up and down over her pubic mound, tracing the wat and burning slit of her pussy.

Kagura gasped when one of her fingertips brushed the swollen nub of her clitoris. She threw her head, moaning shamelessly and spreading her legs, pressing her fingers into herself.

"Ohh, Erza-sama...!" she groaned, beginning to pleasure herself as the redhead watched, smiling blissfully at the thought of arousing her big sis with this performance. "I feel so hot❤"

Erza's smile widened, and she wrapped her arms around Kagura, leaning in to mash full and plump lips hungrily together. She kissed Kagura, growling possessively as she fondled the younger woman, kneading round and doughy buttocks with deft and skillful fingers. She squeezed Kagura's ass tightly, digging her fingers deep into the soft, supple flesh. Her tongue slipped into Kagura's mouth, aggressively forcing tself through lustfully parted lips.

"Mmm... mmph... mm... mmm❤"

Erza grabbed Kagura's breast, squeezing and groping the mound of her ample tit with as much fervor and ferocity as she applied to her adoptive _imouto_ 's ass cheeks. She kissed the woman deeply, fondling her and pressing their bodies tightly, longingly together.

All while Mavis watched, masturbating with an increasingly perverse zeal.

* * *

In the next room over, a somewhat similar scene was nearing its climax. Lay Priestess Lisanna had her sister Mirajane on her back, mashing her pelvis into the infamous devil's face while fearlessly attacking her big sis's soaking pussy. It was a textbook sixty-nine position, the two beautfiul snow-haired women eating one another eagerly out.

Watching this was a scantily toga-clad Juvia lying redfaced and panting on her belly, a single exposed breast mashing lewdly into the floor. Large and bouncy buttocks shook and jiggled, bouncing as her pelvis smacked the floor in time with her god and lover's thrusts. Natsu was balls-deep in Juvia's flower, grunting happily as he fucked his beautiful high priestess and watched the gorgeous Strauss sisters eat each other out.

Both Lisanna and Mirajane were squealing into one another's pussies, squirming and sweating, nectar flowing generously over each other's lips. Generous breasts ground fiercely into firm, toned abdomens. Cute, pink tongues dug deep into the open, blissfully weeping blossoms of their sisterly maidenhoods. Their bodies shivered and quaked uncontrollably, wracked with pleasure and nearing the uttermost brink of orgasm.

Steam arose in thin, curling wisps from Juvia's form. Natsu was not going anywhere near full power, carefully pacing both himself and his priestess. Her bum smack his abs, and he squeezed her thighs, caressing her cheek and nibbling hungrily on soft and tender earlobes.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia squealed gleefully, watching intently the nude, entangled forms of Lisanna and Mirajane. "They're coming...!"

Natsu thrust into her with an exceptional amount of force, grunting excitedly at this news. His eyes were glued to the Strauss sisters.

* * *

At the same time, Erza was leaning back once more, letting go of Kagura and loftily spreading her legs. She was smiling lustily, licking her lips and raking her eyes appreciatively up and down Kagura's lovely, lacivious form. She gestured idly to her womanhood, reclining expectantly and angling her pelvis to give the younger swordsman clear and unhindered access.

"It sounds like he'll be here soon," she purred, smiling at her adoptive little sister.

Kagura blushed, wiggling her hips and panting heavily. Sweat slicked smooth, rosy skin, and Mavis could practically **feel** the heat radiating from her pussy.

"I think you're right," she whispered in agreement. "...and I'm sure he'll be very happy to see our initiative❤"

"Juvia-sama might even deign to reward us," Erza replied, moaning eagerly at the thought. "If we please Natsu-sama enough with our bodies."

"She might... even permit us to _pleasure_ him with our bodies..." Kagura whispered dreamily. "Completely outside of mass, that is."

Erza groaned, her head rolling on her shoulders, eyes rolling in their sockets, and tongue lolling most obscenely out of her mouth. She spread the lips of her pussy, bucking her hips.

"I hope he has his way with you~" she said warmly, kindly to Kagura.

The brunette purred, and leaned forward. She crawled towards Erza on her hands and knees, blissfully wiggling her hips.

"I pray the same for you❤" she said earnestly, before bowing her head to wetly kiss Erza's hot, sopping cunt.

Mavis watched with bated breath, biting her lip and staring intently at the nude, salacious bodies of the two buxom, horny swordsmen. Outside the door she fiercely kneaded the small nubs of her breasts, desperately spreading apart the lips of her tight, phantasmal pussy. She shook her hips, tight round buttocks wagging perkily in the air.

With her head inside the room, and senses focused solely on Erza and Kagura, Mavis did not immediately sense Natsu and Juvia's presence when the two left Lisanna's room. Indeed, she did not notice them at all until they made themselves known.

Natsu grinned cheerfully, seeing the naked body bent over and lewdly writhing with its shoulders right up against Erza's door. He recognized that pale, petite form from over the past two days, and his cock throbbed eagerly at the sight of that fine, round ass quite unattended.

Juvia smiled knowingly at her darling deity, not seeing the lolicious booty herself, but knowing about Mavis's recent voyeuristic skulking from Natsu, and being intelligent enough to put two and two together from the look on his face as he stared at seemingly empty air.

"Is the time come for Natsu-sama to indoctrinate another poor lost soul?" she whispered huskily, too low for Mavis to hear through the door.

Natsu grinned, crouching down and grabbing firm hold of Mavis's hips – hips she had believed wholly invisible and intangible.

"Hehe, maybe," he said. "I'm not sure about souls or whatever, but it looks likes she'll be real nice to fuck!"

And, saying this, he promptly began to prod his manhood teasingly between Mavis's firm, round buttocks. His shaft was wet, glistening magnificently from the lingering moisture of Juvia's pussy, and he was doubtless more than sufficiently lubricated to slide as effortlessly as possible into Mavis's cute little asshole.

Of course, the former guild master in question was so startled by the contact of Natsu's body with hers that she completely abandoned any and all pretenses of being visible. It wasn't quite a conscious decision, but then she always had liked having an audience back when she was still alive.

On the other side of the door, Erza and Kagura were similarly far too enthralled in each other's lewd, salacious bodies to notice or care about the sudden appearance of Mavis's head poking through the redhead's bedroom door.

"Ohh, yes! That's the spot, Kagura!" Erza moaned, holding soically still even despite the doubtless incredible sensations going through her body as the buxom, bodacious brunette shamelessly and adoringly ate her out. "Right there! Right there! Oh, god! Oh, Natsu-sama! Yes! Unf...! YES...!"

And as Erza reached the brink of orgasm, her womanly juices gushing out over Kagura's cheeks, rushing voluminously into her eagerly waiting mouth, trickling down a delicately sculpted chin and dripping suggestively between full, heaving breasts, Natsu pressed his loins forward back outside the door. His manhood slid inside of Mavis despite a fair degree of resistance, smoothly if slowly inching inside the legendary lolita witch ghost's supremely tight asshole.

Juvia watched with a lofty, lustful smile as her lover and object of worship proceeded to eagerly and unrelentingly fuck Mavis's allegedly incorporeal ass. She cupped her one exposed breast, kneading it slowly and patiently, swaying wide and bountiful hips side to side, the criminally short hem of her toga fluttering up at the slightest provocation to bare her hot and soaking nether regions.

"Be baptised in the name of Lord Natsu Ryuujin-sama!" she declared a hint redundantly, as Natsu slammed his groin mightily and unrelentingly into Mavis's buttocks. "For you will know that he is your god when he lays his manhood upon you!"

As if to punctuate this prayer, Natsu pulled his hips back and happily grunted:

" _Dragon God Secret Art... Fire Dragon's Penis!_ "

This was the last thing Mavis heard for several long, blissfully insensate hours.


	28. Lucy Heartfilia, Ryuujin Spokeswoman!

"OHHH, NATSU-SAMA! NATSU-SAMA! I LOOVE YOOOOUU, NATSU-SAMAAAA!"

The screams of Kagura Mikazuchi rang through Magnolia forest, crystal clear and quite audible even miles away from the main structure of the Dragon Penis temple. She wailed and shouted in abject glee as her god rewarded her piety in the most wonderful way.

Natsu's lips mashed tightly, hungrily against Kagura's. The brunette writhed on the floor of Erza's bedroom, gasping and lewdly moaning as Natsu's tongue plumbed the depths of her mouth.

Kagura's posterior mashed against polished hardwood, a round and supple ass flattening obscenely as the mighty dragon slayer thrust his manhood into her. Her nether lips were forced graciously apart by the pulsating girth, the hot and rigid mass of her god's divine lance. Nectar gushed out with every plunge of his cock, Natsu's penis driving powerfully, skillfully in and out of the beautiful swordsman's womanhood.

Erza watched with a smile, her eyes approving. She beheld the naked bliss of her adoptive little sister, and the dominating masculinity of the man they both worshiped. Steel gray pools were soft and warmly gleaming, gazing intently at the joining of Natsu and Kagura's genders.

Across the redhead's lap was draped the insensate form of Mavis Vermillion, the white haired wight out cold from a bit of surprise butt sex. Small breasts moved this way and that beneath Erza's hands, the woman idly fondling the petite, childish body of her guild's first master. She squeezed the perky, pale nubs of Mavi's bosom, cupping and tracing the subtle bulge of a smooth and hairless pubic mound.

Juvia stood in the doorway, smiling adoringly and beatifically as her beloved plowed the fertile soil of Kagura's pussy. She hungrily ogled every inch of Natsu's naked back, sapphire eyes lingering lovingly on the firmly muscled curve of hard, chiseled buttocks.

The rain woman and high priestess of Ryuujinism licked her lips. She absently cupped her exposed breast in one hand, languidly squeezing and massaging the soft, juicy mass of her ample, generous mammary.

" _Benedicamus meretrix meretricis_ ," she whispered, a benediction on behalf of the woman who now made offering to Natsu's insatiable lust. " _Glorificemus phallus. Ryuujin-sama gratias!_ "

"Natsu-sama! NATSU-SAMA!" Kagura continued to scream. "Yes! YES! YESSSSS! I ADORE YOU, NATSU-SAMA! _GLORIFICEMUS PHALLUS!_ _ **RYUUJIN-SAMA BANZAI!**_ "

"Hahaha! This is waaay more fun than fighting!" Natsu said, grunting happily and simplemindedly as he slammed his crotch against Kagura's pelvis, thrusting himself all of the way inside her.

He kissed Kagura again, coarse but affectionate. He took her breasts in hand and squeezed, roughly but attentively kneading the plump, bountiful mounds of her bosom. Her nipples, stiff as rock, rubbed against calloused palms.

"Ahhhn❤" Kagura moaned, squeezing her tightly shut. Her body shivered, and her womanhood clenched. The fires in her belly reached a blazing peak. "Natsu-sama... _gratias_..."

She came, juices pouring out over Natsu's shaft. The dragon slayer smiled, and kissed Kagura one last time as the woman went limp.

"That was great," he said. "Too bad you came before me!"

Erza closed her eyes and smiled. Juvia chortled lustily.

"And that is why she can only be called an acolyte," the High Priestess intoned, "despite the absolute fervor of her devotion to you."

"Indeed," Erza agreed. "Aside from Juvia-sama, only myself, Wendy, and Lisanna have attained the skills to endure your ravishing long enough to make you come. And as far as Lisanna, that is only because of how intensely she has devoted her body to you."

Natsu pulled out of the peacefully sleeping Kagura, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Then maybe you could help me get this down," he said, beaming at the two beautiful women.

Erza smiled, and set the unconscious form of Mavis aside. She stood, baring her naked form without the slightest hint of hesitation or shame.

"I would be honored, Lord."

Juvia smirked, and settled in next to the dozing Mavis. She did not want to miss this next part.

* * *

Lucy laughed cheerfully as she chatted with Levy. They were sitting at an outdoor table at a cafe in downtown Magnolia, catching each other up on their most recent doings.

"Oh, yeah. It's really fun, actually!" Lucy chirped, blushing slightly. She was dressed in a low-cut tank top and miniskirt – articles from her own wardrobe. "I've gotten tons of ideas for my writing."

"Seriously?" said Levy, glancing at the exposed upper quarter of the tattoo on Lucy's chest. It looked like a burning mushroom, but Levy had sneaked a good enough peek at Lucy's bosom earlier to realize what the tattoo _actually_ depicted. "Haha! But I didn't think you were the sort to publish smut, Lucy~!"

She winked teasingly at her friend, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"Oh, I don't mean like THAT!" Lucy said, cheerfully denying Levy's teasing implications. "Sure, most good novels these days have a love scene or two, but I meant in a more general sense. All these different people coming together under one banner, from all over Fiore... it's actually very inspiring!"

"What, you planning to write some kind of patriotic fiction?" Levy half-joked. Lucy laughed once more, beaming at the bluenette.

"Maybe, who knows?" she said. "I'd considered doing something based on the sect itself, but it would be hard to stay true to life without publishers relegating the end product to backroom paperbacks."

Levy giggled.

"Heehee! Is it really _that_ bad?" she said, snickering.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it BAD!" Lucy replied, winking half-suggestively. "Quite the opposite, truthfully. But it's also not the kind of thing people like to talk about in polite company, you understand!"

Levy smirked, and leered jokingly at Lucy.

"Heheh... the way you talk about it, I'm actually a little jealous. You know? You can just go up to Natsu and get a good, hard lay without any of the complicated courtship crap."

Lucy smiled at Levy.

"Gajeel?" she guessed shrewdly.

"Ugh," Levy sighed. "Yeah. Seriously, he's not a bad guy, and I think I really do like him... but he just _can't take a hint!_ " She pouted. "I have needs, and he's too caught up in fighting and quests and garbage to even tell when I'm coming on to him."

Lucy sweatdropped.

"I feel your pain," she said. "Before Juvia came along... cripes, I mean I know I wasn't maybe exactly actively going after him, but..."

The blonde sighed, shaking her head.

"I was a beautiful, available young woman!" she said, shrugging hopelessly. "And there were plenty of times that Natsu and me were alone together... that I wouldn't have minded him making a move. You get what I mean?"

"Oh, _totally_ ," Levy agreed. "Even before Gajeel came along, I'll admit there were a couple of times that I might have been willing, if Jet or D-Roy could have just worked up the guts to come out and _say_ it."

* * *

Elsewhere in Magnolia, the other two members of Shadow Gear felt the strongest, most inexplicable urge to scream and tear out their own hair.

* * *

Lucy smiled wistfully, idly stirring the contents of her half-empty cappuccino.

"In a way, I'm really glad Juvia got together with Natsu. She was probably the only person singleminded and shameless enough to get the idea of wanting to have sex through that romantically oblivious _knucklehead's_ skull."

Levy snorted back a laugh.

"He's like, your god now though, isn't he? Should you really be calling him a knucklehead? He might come by and smite you~!" she teased, wiggling her fingers.

Lucy chuckled.

"You think so?" she said. "Heehee, but I don't know... I think being smitten by him might be fun, too~"

"Oooh, how _naughty_ ❤" Levy giggled.

"I know, right? But it really is fun!" Lucy commented. "Mm, I know he might not have always been the easiest to deal with... but when I think about how it feels to have his arms around me, his tongue halfway down my throat, and his dick..."

She broke off, shivering and quietly moaning. Her eyes were half-lidded, cheeks bright pink.

" _A spiritu virginum, libera nos_..." she whispered, eyes glassy and breath heavy.

"Eh?" said Levy. "Verga-what now?"

Lucy blushed, realizing that she had said this out loud.

"Ah... it's a prayer to Ryuujin," she said quietly, averting her gaze sheepishly. " _'From the spirit of virginity, deliver us...'_ "

Levy quirked an eyebrow.

"Whoa, seriously?" she said. "I mean, the wording's a bit stilted, but... you're praying in the ancient language? Just how hardcore _is_ this little cult of yours?"

Lucy scratched the back of her neck.

"Um, what's the kinkiest porn you've ever read?"

" _Fifty Grades of Play_ ," Levy promptly replied, not even having to give it a second thought. "It's like an encyclopedia of fetishes."

Lucy blushed, and nervously cleared her throat.

"Well... imagine _that_ , but fifty times more hardcore, and without any kind of literary pretense."

Levy's eyes went wide for a minute, and she whistled lowly.

"Hot damn," she mumbled. "Now I'm _seriously_ jealous. Gajeel's too dense to even give a good compliment when I change my hairstyle, and here _you_ are getting all the sex you could ever want..."

"Well, Natsu's not that great with compliments either..." Lucy said sheepishly. "Mostly it's just the really dirty stuff, like talking about how tight we are, or how much he likes playing with our..." She cleared her throat. "... _parts_. I mean, it's flattering enough in its own crude way, but..."

Levy waved a hand, dismissing Lucy's concerns.

"I _wish_ Gajeel would talk about wanting to play with my parts," she said with a pout. "Ugh... but in a way he's even worse than _Natsu_ was."

"You mean before Juvia exposed him to the wonders of sex?" Lucy said. "That's hard to imagine."

"It's true, though!" Levy insisted, gesturing emphatically. "Seriously! I'm not even sure what to CALL whatever little it is the two of us have. I mean, it's clear he thinks _something_ about me, and I sure know what **I** think of him..."

She blushed, sighing.

"...I really like him. I honestly do," she said earnestly. "But I also have _needs,_ and Gajeel as he is now just doesn't seem to _get_ it."

Levy shook her head, slumping over the table.

"Maaan... I almost wish I could join that Dragon Penis cult of yours, Lucy," she griped. "At least then I'd be able to scratch this damn _itch_."

Lucy blinked, and she got a thoughtful expression on her face. Slowly, she began to smile.

"Maybe you _can_..." she said.

Levy's face went beet red, and she bolted upright in her seat.

"W-W-Wait!" she yelped. "I mean, I know it might be nice, but even if me and Gajeel aren't outright dating yet, I'm not just gonna _cheat_ on him!"

"It's not _cheating_ ," Lucy replied simply, looking like she had an **idea**. "Ryuujinism is supposed to be all about free love and stuff, see? Natsu isn't going around saying he _owns_ us or anything. We can come and go as we please. What we give to him, we give willingly and without obligation. In return, what he gives to us is as free as the air we breathe. No strings attached."

Levy blushed.

"Maybe Natsu wouldn't think anything of it..." she said slowly. "...but what about _Gajeel?_ I don't want him to think I'm, like..."

Lucy giggled, a devilish glint in her eye.

"Ohhh... I have a feeling that he'll be more than happy, once you show him the stuff you've learned at the temple." She winked suggestively, adding under her breath. "And if he _does_ get jealous... well, then that will still probably work out for you, won't it?"

Levy blushed, imagining the kind of things Gajeel's potential jealousy might compel him to decide about their relationship... all the dirty, filthy, kinky things.

She licked her lips, and nodded slowly.

"Hell, I might as well give it a whirl..." she muttered with a faraway, dreamy look in her eyes. "No strings attached... that means I can leave if I decide Ryuujinism isn't what I'm looking for, right?"

Lucy nodded.

"I'm sure we'll try and convince you to stay if that happens," she said, "But you won't be held against your will. Dragon Penis is a modern, enlightened cult that respects the decisions and individuality of its members."

Levy laughed.

"You sound like a total spokeswoman!" she chuckled.

Lucy beamed.

"Maybe I am~!" she chirped.

The two of them laughed, before getting up and paying their bill.

Then they departed for Lockster Temple.


	29. Interlude: Ryuujin Rites

**Flashback Interlude:**

**Ryuujin Rites I**

It was on the day following the unofficial conversion of the prospective wizard guild "Dragon Penis" into a sex cult that Natsu's newest worshipers begged him to induct them.

"Please, Ryuujin-sama!" Laki begged, bowing low before Natsu. "If we are to devote ourselves to you, then please accept what we offer!"

The lovely wood-make wielder was naked, it should perhaps be noted, mashing her ample bosom into the grass and wagging a bare, juicy ass in the air. Her skin was flushed with undeniable arousal, and pleading eyes gazed up at Natsu's naked manhood.

Juvia smirked, her eyes twinkling with a hint of sadistic amusement.

"You give this to him, do you? That obscene, slutty body of yours?"

Laki whimpered, biting back a husky moan. She nodded her head vigorously, her eyes flicking between Natsu and Juvia's naked bodies.

"Yes... I give it all to Ryuujin-sama...!" the renowned pervert-hater exclaimed, wagging her ass obediently. Bouncy buttocks jiggled, and dewy blades of grass tickled her doughy tits. "Lick my milk-sacks! Fuck my food chute! Fill up my filthy cock-sheaths! Please, Ryuujin-sama!"

Juvia laughed, and looked sidelong at Natsu.

"Well, what does Natsu-sama think of her?" she asked him. "Juvia-chan thinks she'll make a nice little slut for us to play with."

Natsu chuckled.

"She wants to fuck real bad," he commented, cheerfully rolling his eyes up and down the violette's voluptuous form. "It oughtta be pretty fun."

Juvia closed her eyes, smiling. She nodded.

"As you wish, Natsu-sama. If you think she is worthy of your manhood..."

Laki blushed, wiggling her hips anxiously. She whimpered, feeling her pussy moisten in shameful arousal at how dismissively the woman spoke of her. A heretofore unrealized streak of masochism surfaced in the former anti-pervert, and she let out a very lewd moan.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Ryuujin-sama, Juvia-sama!" she squealed, writhing in blissful humiliation. "Woof! Woof!"

Natsu laughed, and took a step towards Laki. His dick was pulsing, veins sticking out visibly here and there. The thick, curl tuft of salmon pubic hair which crowned his crotch glistened with a pungent, clinging sweat.

Laki gleefully crawled forward on her belly, grinding her tits in the dirt. She arched her back, raising her head to Natsu's groin. Full and plump lips cutely puckered centimeters away from slick, pinkish foreskin.

She breathed in the smell of his sex. It was a tantalizing musk, thick and masculine in a way that seemed indefinably perfect. She inhaled deeply of this scent, filling her nostrils up with the heady perfume of his manhood.

"Like what you see?" Natsu asked Laki. His tone was somewhere between teasing and genuinely curious.

He inhaled as well, effortlessly picking up the scent of Laki's arousal. He smelled also Juvia's womanhood, and the mingled fragrances of all the other women who had slept the night over in the ruins of his shack.

A grin curved his lips, crinkling the skin around his eyes. He beamed cheerfully down at Laki, humming expectantly as he presented his cock to her.

It was a very generous offer.

Laki blushed hotly, and her head leaned in the slightest fraction. Soft, sweet lips met the flesh of Natsu's thick, pulsing manhood. She kissed his tip briefly, chastely.

She pulled her head back, bringing the rest of her body up into a kneeling position. Dew clung to her breasts, glistening suggestively in the morning sun. Her eyes were wide and innocent, but a flame of raw desire smouldered behind them.

"Do you like the feel of my mouth's rim on your man-head?" she asked him shyly, blushing an adorable shade of pink.

Natsu took a moment to process Laki's creatively uncoventional terminology.

He grinned.

"I do," he told her sincerely. "It feels GREAT!"

Laki blushed, and nodded softly.

"Then... I will keep doing it," she mumbled, "if that is what pleases you, Ryuujin-sama."

She kissed his manhood again, her tongue briefly and clumsily slipping out to flick over his slit. A shiver went up Natsu's spine, and he bucked his hips uncontrollably.

With a squeak and a yelp, followed by a huskier moan, Laki found her lips parting and Natsu's shaft sliding a fraction of the way into her mouth. Her cheeks reddened considerably, and she squirmed with embarrassing delight at the salty, savory taste of Natsu's cock.

Gulping nervously, Laki inched her lips forward, taking more of Natsu's dick into her mouth. Hesitantly, awkwardly, she laved her tongue over the underside of his manhood. She moaned into Natsu's crotch, bringing hands up to squeeze and grope her own breasts. Soft and bouncy globes mashed and deformed beneath slim, delicate fingers.

Natsu began to rock his hips slowly back and forth as Laki licked him and fondled herself. The violette's head moved a little with the motion of his pelvis, but his shaft slid in and out of her mouth. Laki's lips smacked on the throbbing sides of Natsu's phallus, and she eagerly swirled her tongue to and fro over his erection.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

_Slurp. Slurp._

She serviced him with her mouth, suckling and licking on Natsu's cock. It was hot against her lips, smouldering within the damp cavern of her maw. Her hips rose up, and fell down, ample buttocks smacking her calves in time with the thrusting of her god's hips.

Juvia watched this, smiling and wiggling her own hips just a little bit. She fingered herself, visibly getting off on watching Laki pleasure Natsu. Her pussy was soaking wet, and her nipples were hard as rock.

Natsu idly caressed Laki's cheek as she sucked him off, the maiden blushing hotly at the touch of his fingers. She shivered, writhing delightedly.

Magic coursed through Natsu's veins, pouring out from his fingertips. Liquid fire flooded Laki's body, burning her up from within. Electricity jolted her nerves, sparks erupting wherever she and Natsu touched. Her cheeks puffed out, eyes rolling up back in her head.

Natsu hummed, smiling down at Laki.

"I think I've just thought of a new spell," he said conversationally. "Maybe one even better then my _Fire Dragon Penis_... wanna help me try it?"

He grunted, then, bucking his hips one final time. Sperm erupted into Laki's mouth, hot and savory, with an ungodly addictive taste.

The girl moaned, nodding her head contentedly as he pulled himself out. A glob of his seed spilled from her lips, the woman visibly rolling his ejaculate around on her tongue, tasting it thoroughly. She was red as a tomato, practically purring as she swallowed.

"Mm... yes, anything for _you_...❤" she cooed happily.

Natsu grinned.

He reached out with one hand, cupping Laki's cheek.

" _Draconis Deus Corpus_ ," he said.

_Ryuujin no Karada._

Body of the Dragon God.

Natsu's magic flared immensely, fire erupting from every inch of him. Laki gasped, her face going into full on ahegao.

She came, nectar gushing from her blossom, shuddering violently in ecstasy just from the brush of Natsu's fingers against her skin.

"Ah...ahhh... AHHHHHHHN!" Laki screamed, collapsing into the grass with a look of absolute bliss. She writhed for several seconds, coming uncontrollably, before her body stilled, relaxed.

She swooned, utterly spent.

Natsu then let out a heavy breath, wiping a hand across his brow.

"Haha, wow..." he chuckled. "That takes way more out of me than doing it just for my penis."

Juvia smiled, pressing her naked form against Natsu.

"You can only maintain this one briefly, hm?" she mused, mashing her full and shapely bosom into his back. Her arms draped over his shoulders, fingertips tracing the chiseled musculature of his chest.

"Hehe... it's real powerful, though!" Natsu mused. "To make Laki come just by touching her face."

"It is a power worthy of a god," Juvia purred. "I am sure your other servants would wholeheartedly agree."

"I think it'll be a while before I can use that spell whenever I want, though..." Natsu hummed. "It feels a lot... harder than my usual magic."

Juvia cooed, peeking over her darling's shoulder to ogle his erection.

"So I see~" she hummed. "Should Juvia-chan get that down for you~?"

Natsu grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be nice!" he said.

The bluenette lustily giggled, before pulling a hand back and reaching around his waist.

Wisps of steam rose from Natsu's groin.

"N-Nyaaa~❤" Millianna squealed, bucking her hips gleefully as sweat poured down her skin. Her eyes were wide, cheeks a rosy hue, the lass panting with the exertion of enduring the cock inside her.

Her knees scraped the dirt, fingers clutching and tearing at the grass. Her generous breasts swayed vigorously back and forth, bouncing and bobbing delightfully. A round, ample ass jiggled and quivered, a hard pelvis noisily smacking her beautiful booty.

Millianna was on all fours, moaning and mewling obscenely as Natsu "Ryuujin-sama" Dragneel reamed her pussy with his marvelous, meaty manhood.

Several other cultists were watching with varying degrees of amusement and arousal as Natsu fucked Millianna. Erza was smiling serenely, alongside her little sis Kagura, while Cana leered and Mirajane tittered.

Juvia stood behind Natsu, as always, seated on a tree trunk and shamelessly masturbating as she watched her darling plow another of his devoted bitches. She slid her fingers furiously in and out of her pussy, writhing and purring in unmistakeable approval.

"Nnnngh!" Millianna grunted, her tail curling against Natsu's abdomen. Cat ears twitched, blades of grass uprooted by her mindlessly scrabbling fingers. "Mmm! Ohhhh!"

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Thluck. Thluck. Thluck.

The cat-lover's pussy was soaking wet, hot and tight as Natsu plunged himself powerfully and eagerly into her. He was groaning and laughing alternately, squeezing Millianna's hips and fondling her thighs.

Natsu's ass moved back and forth, gluteal muscles tensing and relaxing as he thrust. His chest, bare and leanly muscled, firmly toned, glistened in the midday sun. Strong arms held Millanna's soft figure, cheerfully and generously pounding his manhood into her blossom.

Spectating cultists cooed and cheered as Natsu fucked Millianna, the playful brunette mewling and squealing in bliss. Supple buttocks slapped Natsu's pelvis, juicy thighs squeezing eagerly together. A throbbing cock burned inside of her, grinding against her sensitive insides. It was driving her wild.

"Natsu-sama!" Millianna cooed. "Ryuujin-sama!" she added, tongue lolling out of her mouth. He rubbed up brusquely against her clitoris, sending waves of unbridled ecstasy crashing through the woman's voluptuous body. "Ohhhh! Oh! OHHHH! N-N-Nyyaaaa~!"

Millianna's pussy clenched. Her spine shivered, freezing up. Spots flashed in her eyes, fireworks dancing across her vision as her insides exploded all over.

She came, shuddering and going limp. Nectar gushed out over Natsu's manhood, dousing the fires which had kindled in their joining.

Natsu grinned toothily, letting out a hearty chortle.

"What," he said, playfully patting a boneless Millianna's bum, "you done already?"

"Mew...❤" was the lass's only reply, her brain currently too bathed in the numbing glow of orgasm to formulate a coherent response.

* * *

Evergreen blushed, seeing Natsu's erection. She lay on her back, naked, legs spread. Her breasts heaved, and her nipples stood erect beneath her new god's scrutiny.

"N...Natsu-sama..." she whimpered, anxiously spreading the lips of her pussy. Moist, velvety folds were exposed to the dragon slayer's scrutiny, and the blonde squirmed under his gaze. "P-please, put it in... I need it...!"

Juvia chortled, smirking at how desperate the once haughty woman sounded. She sat upon a high seat in the half-built chapel of her darling's new temple. The open sky was above them, the sun peeking through bare wooden crossbeams.

"Who is your god?" Juvia inquired blithely, leering at Evergreen's nude form. "Who is the sole object of your undying worship?"

"Natsu...!" Evergreen gasped, panting and sweaty, visibly aching with desire. "Natsu-sama... Ryuujin-sama!"

Natsu chortled, and stepped forward.

"Sounds like she means it," he cheerfully mused.

Juvia nodded, and smiled at her beloved's bare ass.

"Take her, Natsu-sama," she purred. "Make her your bitch."

The dragon slayer beamed. He smiled and nodded, bringing a hand up to caress one of the bespectacled blonde's breasts. Soft flesh yielded to the slightest touch, and Evergreen visibly shivered with every faintest brush of his skin against hers.

"Can do, Juvia-chan!" Natsu chirped.

Evergreen blushed, gazing adoringly up at Natsu.

"Ryuujin-sama..." she whispered. "I love you. You are my god!"

She wiggled her hips, bountiful curves roiling like a stormy sea. Her nipples stood erect.

"And you are Natsu-sama's bitch," Juvia replied with a laugh. "Ohohoho~!"

Natsu lined himself up with Evergreen. The head of his cock rubbed against her parted labia, and the fingers which held her maidenly gates open for him. The woman shuddered blissfully at the touch of his manhood, gasping and moaning most obscenely.

A moment passed, before Natsu thrust. His penis slid effortlessly into Evergreen's pussy, the woman soaking wet and eager to be penetrated. Her fleshy inner walls enveloped him, hot and tight. The squelching sound of juices being stirred about betwixt the shaft of his manhood and the folds of her blossom were undeniably lewd, as was the expression on Evergreen's face.

"Mmm... Ryuujin-sama~!" she squealed, mewling and moaning in euphoric delight. Her ass smacked the floor, and her breasts deformed obscenely beneath Natsu's groping fingers.

Natsu's pelvis smacked up against Evergreen's with a wet, meaty SLAP. His shaft drove slowly in and out of her pussy. He grunted happily, visibly pleased by Evergreen's cunt.

He fucked her. He took his erect phallus and jammed it repeatedly into her sopping wet pussy. He squeezed her tits eagerly, like a kid in a candy store, perversely fascinated by the size, shape, and elasticity of Evergreen's mammaries.

Lips made loud smacking noises against the blonde's areolae. Natsu's teeth lightly grazed the base of her nipple, tongue curling and flicking hungrily against the stiff, puffy nub. He kissed Evergreen's teat, licking her nipples, and sucking.

Hot and sweaty flesh slapped noisily together. Natsu's cock plunged back and forth inside of Evergreen's pussy, pulsing shaft grinding lewdly inside of her silky folds. Their juices mingled, precum and nectar, sweat and saliva.

Evergreen was moaning and squealing uncontrollably. Her pussy clenched tighter and tighter, juices flooding over Natsu's throbbing shaft.

Natsu grunted, unconsciously giving Evergreen's tit a love bite. His back arched, and he shuddered, feeling the woman come.

His balls clenched tight. He erupted inside of her.

Sperm flooded her insides, hot and thick.

Evergreen went wild, collapsing bonelessly, writhing in paroxysms of ecstasy. She fell off of Natsu's cock with an obscene noise, semen spilling from her gold-crowned chalice.

She gazed upon his manhood, her body going limp, all at once spent. She smiled adoringly.

"Ryuujin-sama..." Evergreen whispered, blushing hotly. She weakly wiggled her hips. "I adore you, Ryuujin-sama...❤"

Juvia laughed.

Natsu beamed.

* * *

 

Cana's breath smelled of whiskey. Her lips tasted like rum. Her blossom dripped with a fragrant liquor.

She was intoxicating in his arms, a bitter and heady flavor. Ample breasts compacted softly into lean, chiseled pecs. Her nipples dug into his skin, her mouth open wide as she kissed him, practically begging for him to explore every inch of her insides from top to bottom.

Natsu's cock throbbed in her pussy. She was moist and hot, squeezing and massaging the rigid shaft of his manhood. His fire smouldered in her loins, a carnal appetite whetted by the taste of her tongue.

Mirajane's arms were draped over the dragon slayer's shoulders. A voluptuous form pressed into his back, a dripping womanhood grinding suggestively over the curve of his buttocks. Her legs were wrapped around his and Cana's, their limbs tangled in a three-way knot.

Natsu's glutes slapped Mira's crotch as he bucked his hips, hungrily growling and delving his shaft into Cana's rich cavern. Generous tanned hills quivered and quaked as bodies joined together, hard muscles rippling beneath smooth, taut skin.

Sweat dripped generously over their forms. They were hot and wet, panting and gasping, purring and groaning.

Cana's womanhood clenched, and her spine arched back. She rose up from Natsu's chest to let out a cry of abject bliss, supple mammaries bouncing up with the sharp and sudden rise of her torso. She came with a scream, shouting her god's name in utter euphoria.

"Natsu! Ryuujin-sama! Oh my GOOOOD! I'm COMING! YESSSS!"

Mirajane tittered girlishly at the lewd expression on the buxom lush's face, smiling coyly and trailing her fingers over Natsu's firm chest as the brunette's nectar gushed out over his pelvis.

Natsu grinned toothily at Cana, and gave her hips a playful smack.

"Let's switch up, now," he brightly suggested. "I think Mira would like to have some too!"

The demon Mirajane purred huskily in agreement, eyes squeezing shut and rosy lips slightly parting. She shivered behind Natsu, licking her lips and lustily nodding.

Reluctantly Cana got off of him, moving back so Natsu could roll over and mount Mira. The drunken woman blushed, visibly appreciating the sight of her god's ass, before glancing down and watching raptly as Natsu and Mirajane's sexes met.

A thick, long, pulsating rod was thrust down in a single motion. Mirajane was soaking wet beneath him, and her pussy eagerly accepted every inch of his manhood. Her breasts deformed under his hands, nipples abraded by coarse and calloused palms.

Natsu fondled the woman's ample chest, feeling up a most generous rack. His lips slapped down on her collarbone, teeth hungrily grazing flushed and sweaty skin. Fingers curled rapaciously into her bosom, squeezing and groping her breasts.

Cana watched in awe as Natsu's hips bucked up and down, back and forth, rocking side to side as he probed his cock eagerly into every nook and cranny of Mira's sex. The brunette moistened considerably at the sight, feeling herself once more begin to heat up.

"Mmm, that feels so GOOOOOD! Oh, yes, Natsu-sama~!" Mirajane squealed, shivering and squirming eagerly under the dragon slayer's leanly muscled form. "Ahn...! Ohhh, ahhhh...! Mmm...! Ryuujin-sama, my love❤"

Mirajane's tits squished and squashed, jiggling and jouncing as Natsu slammed their crotches rhythmically together, deforming in his hands, melding to the curvature of his palms, kneaded and twisted, mashed and massaged.

Soft, juicy buttocks slapped the ground repeatedly. Natsu ravened and raved in Mirajane's cave, a long and hard eel giving her electric feels. He smacked that ass down on the grass, pinching and twisting and tugging her nipples, causing those phat tits to shamelessly ripple.

He fucked her and plucked her, with a thluck and a shluck, squelching and splortching all up in her crotch. Cana swooned, and crawled up to them on her hands and her knees.

With a blush on her cheeks and a glaze in her eyes, she leaned her head forward and kissed Natsu's ass.

Juvia chortled, amused by this.

Mirajane shouted. She came in pure bliss.

* * *

"Oh, Arana!" the voice of cute, freckled farmgirl Beth sounded from the altar at the heart of Ryuujin Chapel. "Oh, golly ME! Mm... mmmf! Ngh!"

The slim, petite cutie rolled her head on a velvet pillow, gasping and panting. She lay on her back, fair skin flushing attractively as fingers danced up and down her body. Her legs were spread out upon the altar, the tongue of her smirking guildmate playfully teasing the gardener's rosy slit.

Small breasts quivered and bobbed, perky and modest. A round, twerkable rump smacked the altar's smooth stone surface. Nectar poured from Beth's chalice, web-mistress Arana gleefully quaffing a sultry elixir.

Beth's thighs were soft and slender, the petite witch's legs wrapping earnestly around Arana's lime-locked noggin. Her arms were splayed to either side of her, fingers bone white as they gripped the artfully rounded edges of the offertory monolith.

A light patch of hair crowned a blushing pussy. Tears of joy pricked at the corners of Beth's eyes much as another kind of fluid welled up from deep in her womanly core. Her toes curled, eyes rolling back in her head until only the slightest sliver of her irises could be seen.

Natsu watched the proceedings with a toothy grin, the lips of his high priestess wrapped lovingly around the pulsing shaft of his manhood. He caressed Juvia's cheek, stroking her silky blue hair.

"Mm... mmm... mmmm❤" Juvia moaned, kneeling down in bliss as she sucked off her beloved. Her cheeks were a vibrant red, and the criminally short hem of her toga did nothing to hide her drenched slit or bouncing buttocks as she leaned forward, raising her posterior and wriggling her hips.

The assembled worshippers murmured lusty benedictions, smiling and blushing. Quietly they sent up prayers to their Lord Ryuujin, who stood behind the altar where Beth lay, getting eaten out by Arana. The three lay priestesses chanted Dragon Penis hymns, a gregorian love song to their god and master's manhood.

Wendy, Lisanna, and Erza were dressed in ceremonial garb (as picked out by Juvia) for the evening service, wearing snow white togas in the same flagrantly revealing fashion as their sensually dominating matron. The garments wrapped over one shoulder, leaving the left breast completely bare, and the hem didn't cover anything lower than the immediate pubic region.

_Let all heap praise 'pon Dragon-lord,_   
_For whom maids kneel at but a word;_   
_Whose mighty cock both long and thick_   
_Burns as a candle's endless wick_   
_Within our blossoms moist and warm –_   
_Unto our frames shall come no harm._

_Give flesh and mind to Natsu, king_   
_Of all the world, and ev'rything,_   
_Under heaven's vast expanse:_   
_Lord for whom all maidens dance._   
_Bosom soft, 'neath burning hand –_   
_Gather 'round, who for Him stand._

_Mark well our words, ye sinful virgins,_   
_Who give up naught at any urging:_   
_Ryuujin lives, Lord Natsu Dragneel,_   
_Whose fi'ry rod doth bring to heel_   
_Ev'ry fool and prudish lass;_   
_Yourself as well. He'll have your ass!_

There was much more, of course, but it was by and large all in this manner. Condemnation and rebuke to those who spurned sex, endless praise and adoration to Natsu, and generous, flowery descriptions of all the things that any good and sensible Ryuujinist would do for her god.

Juvia looked on with a steaming, reforming head as her lover approached the altar. The ornately carved stone slab was easily large enough to fit five adult woman with plenty of room left over for Natsu to wade between their writhing, ecstatic forms. It was almost laughably easy for Beth and Arana to lay themselves side by side upon it.

Natsu went into Beth first, causing the girl to let out an orgasmic wail as he thrust his massive, pulsing tab into her tight yet lubricated slot. Arana watched with a visibly awed and slightly mischievous expression.

Juvia smiled, and raised her hands high above her head.

"Praise the whore!" she proclaimed, gesturing with a graceful flourish to Arana and Beth. " _Benedicamus meretrix meretricis!_ "

"Praise be to she who offers her body to Ryuujin-sama," the gathered worshipers chorused. "Let us observe her example, and learn to better ingratiate ourselves to our lord."

Juvia laughed, a clear and musical sound. She lowered her arms, clapping her hands.

" _Glorificemus fornicationis!_ " she chimed, beaming at her beloved as he pulled out of a limp and panting Beth. Her eyes twinkled, and she licked her lips as Natsu disgorged his testes onto the petite witch's abdomen.

"Let us take glory in fornication," the worshipers chorused, "and offer our bodies up gladly to Ryuujin-sama with each new day."

As one, all Dragon Penis cultists stood from their kneeling positions. Those who were wearing clothes promptly disrobed, all spreading their legs and raising their hands in gestures of supplication to Natsu.

Disciples and acolytes alike bared their nakedness and presented themselves as even Natsu came in unto Arana. The lay priestess turned to the altar and knelt down, kowtowing before Natsu and raising their rears suggestively up in the air.

Arana arched her back, a blissful scream tearing from her throat. She came under Natsu's godly ministrations, reduced to a puddle of mindless pleasure mere seconds after penetration.

Juvia clapped her hands again, and in a single voice all the cultists cried:

"TAKE US, RYUUJIN-SAMA❤❤❤"

 


	30. New Arrivals

* * *

"Ryuujin-sama! Ryuujin-sama! Fuck me RAW, Ryuujin-sama!"

Mavis Vermillion's screams echoed throughout the forest. Her voice was keening and filled with emotion, lusty moans and sultry howls alike.

Outside the wooden, makeshift temple gate, Fairy Tail's first master was being pressed hard into the dirt. She was on her side, one leg raised up to nearly drape over Natsu's shoulder as he pumped into her pussy. Small tits deformed in his hands, pert little buttocks leaping and flexing with every stroke of his palm.

Natsu was balls-deep in Mavis's cunt. Her petite body rocked back and forth in the grass and soil as he pistoned his pelvis to and fro. He nailed her to the ground, plunging a hard and throbbing shaft deep into her body.

Tears streaked her cheeks, her face ruddy, and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. Their skin clapped wetly together at a steady, rhythmic pace. Juices squelched noisily betwixt their joined sexes.

"Oh! Oh! OHHH!" Mavis squealed, gasping and lewdly moaning.

Natsu laughed and grunted, playfully smacking the lolicious first master's tight, perky ass.

Juvia and her three lay priestesses stood in a circle around the duo. Kagura and Mirajane flanked the gate, standing firmly at attention.

Miss Lockster was the only one present to be wearing any manner of clothes, with a too-short toga that permitted her left tit to flop out shamelessly bare, and covered not two thirds of her round and shapely rump. Much of her pussy was almost completely visible.

"Oh, my NATSU!" Mavis squealed, blushing and panting, squirming excitedly as Natsu continued plowing into her. "Mm, ohhh... So deep... so thick... so HARD! Oh, yes, Ryuujin-samaaa~❤"

Wendy smiled, clasping her hands and sending up a brief benediction on Mavis's behalf. Lisanna tittered, blushing and touching herself as she watched Natsu have his way with the first master. Erza licked her lips, suggestively crossing her arms under massive, supple breasts.

Mirajane giggled. Kagura whimpered.

"Natsu-sama is so gracious," Wendy murmured, smiling adoringly at their sexual god incarnate. She blushed, face reddening deeply as her eyes dropped to the joining of his sex with Mavis's. "So generous and masterful and... _big_ ," she cooed.

Wendy squirmed, cutely wiggling her bare lolita booty. Her pussy, smooth and tight, was rosy and moist with arousal, nipples standing up stiffly from the quivering nubs of her breasts.

Lisanna licked her lips, nodding eagerly. She raked her eyes over Mavis's naked body, legs trembling as she fingered herself, panting and whimpering. Her bosom heaved and her buttocks bounced as she bucked her hips and mewled.

"Isn't he _just?_ " she simpered, batting her eyelashes and beaming at Natsu. "It's so wonderfully generous of him, how he has sex with all of us whenever we want it~"

Erza nodded firmly, a dreamy smile quirking her lips. Her eyes twinkled, leering attentively as Natsu flipped Mavis onto her back and shoved his dick in her mouth. She watched Natsu vigorously mount the ghostly little bitch's face, squeezing her breast and purring, tweaking and twisting her nipples.

" _Ryuujin-sama gratias_ ," the redhead breathed, moaning and bucking her hips as she played with her breasts. "For he is benevolent and virile, with no equal on this earth. Praised be his name," the horny zealot recited.

" _Amen_ ," Juvia intoned, sneering in condescension at the lewd expression on the voluptuous swordsman's face.

Wendy clasped her hands and bowed her head. Lisanna withdrew her nectar-soaked fingers and raised them to her mouth, before wetly and adoringly frenching them. Erza came like a fountain, watering the grass with her womanly juices.

"Aww, yeah," Natsu groaned. "Suck my dick, Mavis!"

He bucked his hips, punctuating his statement by shooting a heavy wad of ejaculate down the deceased maiden's throat. She moaned obscenely, and greedily guzzled every last drop of his seed. Her face was beet red, and her eyes were rolled back so far that the pupils were only barely visible. Her cheeks were puffed out grotesquely, and nectar gushed messily from her sore, ruddy cunt.

Mavis gulped down the last of Natsu's semen as Juvia and the others watched. Kagura and Mirajane leered particularly intently at the first master's naked body.

Finished, Natsu pulled himself out of Mavis's mouth. His dick was still impossibly hard, and it actually twitched a little more as it broke apart from the loli's lips, throbbing and spurting out a bit more semen. It painted Mavis's face white, and made her mewl and writhe in shameful delight.

"Mmm... ohh, _thank you_ , Ryuujin-sama," Mavis gushed, panting hard. "I don't know what you did to my body to make it solid..." She lifted her hips, wriggling a round, perky wee ass to illustrate her point. "...but thank you for doing it~"

She smiled adoringly, relaxing and letting her rump fall back down on the ground. Natsu beamed, watching her buttocks bounce once, twice, thrice in the grass, wetly slapping the dirt.

"No problem, babe," he said, grinning toothily and dismissively waving his hand. "What's the point of having such a nice body if you can't fuck it?"

Mavis actually blushed at this statement, crude and blunt though it was. Something in Natsu's tone, or his expression, made the words seem delightfully heartfelt and genuine. Her heart fluttered when his eyes fell on her crotch, blissfully sore and aching as it was from their vigorous, heated intercourse.

"I love you, Ryuujin-sama," she blurted out, sitting up in the grass with some force of effort. "I... really, _really_ love you. You're so wonderful and sexy. Can I... can I please join your cult?!"

Natsu laughed.

"Don't be silly!" he said, giving her a playful wink. "Aren't you already a member?"

Mavis blushed harder.

Juvia smiled haughtily (though she spared a sincerely obeisant simper for her beloved), and clapped a hand down on Wendy's ass, loudly and suddenly spanking the cute young dragon slayer. The dark-haired sky maiden yelped adorably, jumping up and blushing hotly.

"Juvia-chan will defer to her Natsu-sama's judgment," she said officiously, reaching over and spanking Lisanna next, even as she continued to squeeze and grope Wendy's firm little bum. "If he deigns Mavis worthy of worshiping his cock, then Juvia-chan will accept Mavis as her Natsu-sama's bitch."

Mavis reddened further at Juvia's words, and the degrading way the rain woman spoke of her. Erza circled around and knelt down before the High Priestess, bowing her head and burying her tongue in Juvia's chalice.

The buxom bluenette purred huskily, fondling Wendy and Lisanna's asses as Erza ate her out. Mirajane and Kagura stood still by the gate, but their body language made it obvious that they dearly longed to join in on the festivities.

Natsu chortled heartily and lifted Mavis bodily up, carrying the blonde over to Juvia, who smirked and puffed out her chest, causing her naked left tit to bounce and jiggle.

" _Drink_ ," Juvia commanded the loli, who eagerly complied. Mavis clapped her mouth down on the buxom beauty's breast, taking the nipple into her mouth, and proceeded to suckle lovingly at the bluenette's teat, drinking deeply of Juvia's holy water.

This was the scene Meredy and Ultear encountered when they arrived at Natsu's shack, and the two lovely ladies were appropriately gobsmacked. Natsu was the first to notice them, and he turned to greet the pair, cock bobbing and swaying with the movement of his body.

"Heya!" the salmon-haired dragon slayer chirped. "Are you two here to join the cult, too?"

Mavis wiggled her naked ass as she continued to drink uniquely delicious water from Juvia's nipple, wagging her pert little bum almost as if to punctuate her new deity's cheerful inquiry.

Kagura and Mirajane beamed at the newcomers, eyes glinting eagerly.

"Um..." Meredy looked at Ultear. "I..."

Ultear blushed, finding herself unbearably fascinated by the sight of Natsu's surprisingly massive erection. She couldn't help wondering whether something that large could actually fit inside a human body...

The salacious time witch blinked, and tore her gaze from Natsu's cock.

"Er, well," she mumbled. "Ah, we... that is to say... um..."

Meredy wiped a bit of drool from her chin, entranced by the spectacle before her. She couldn't help imagining how _Ultear_ would look in the place of one of those women, naked and blushing and writhing so lewdly in carnal bliss, so horny and degraded that she wouldn't care who touched her, or kissed her, or nibbled her breasts, or licked her clitoris...

Meredy reddened fiercely.

" _Yes!_ " she heard herself squeak, staring intently at the swell of Ultear's generous bosom. Then she gulped. "Er, I mean... Yes, yes we are. Uh... _Natsu-sama_."

She felt a strange warmth in her belly when she said that last bit.

Ultear blinked owlishly, and swiveled her head to stare at Meredy.

"We are?" she said blankly, too stunned (and punch drunk on a hefty eyeful of Natsu's dick) to employ much in the way of critical thinking or higher brain functions.

Meredy _looked_ at Ultear, and she drooled a little more. She licked her lips and nodded her head, taking a step towards her semi-lesbian crush, hands creeping forward and grasping at the empty air, fingers longing to remove the gorgeous Ultear's clothes and explore every inch of that perfect, beautiful body.

"We are," she said with such absolute certainty that the bemused Ultear could not think to conjure any manner of verbal defense.

"I see," the dark-haired daughter of Ur said lamely. "That's nice."

Natsu grinned toothily, and swaggered on up to the two lovely ladies of Crimso... Crimina... Crimea Sorcer... uh...

_Jellal's book club._

Who were now soon-to-be members of the fastest growing religion in Earthland.

Natsu beamed.

"Welcome to Dragon Penis!" he said, striding up and giving them each a friendly swat on the ass. "Now how about we get you girls out of those stuffy clothes and onto something a lot more comfortable?"

Ultear and Meredy yelped and blushed intensely. The other girls pouted, jealous.

Why couldn't Natsu-sama spank _them_ like that?

* * *

 

 **Originally Updated** : 1-6-15  
 **Updated Here:** 2-9-15

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	31. Body of the Dragon God

Jellal wondered, briefly, if it had really been right for him to abandon Meredy and Ultear like that. The two women had obviously NOT been expecting anything quite like the scene before them (and neither had Jellal, if he were to be honest) and it was clear that, if they stayed there, they would wind up in a most compromising position

Erza's presence – the willful redhead naked as a jaybird and smiling deferentially at Natsu – had not escaped the wanted wizard's notice. This, on top of the several other very naked girls who also seemed quite incapable of tearing their eyes away from Natsu's nude form, implied that either the dragon slayer was using some kind of mind control magic on the women, or he was an OBSCENELY skilled lover.

Jellal wasn't entirely sure which option he would prefer.

But whichever way it was, he realized that it was nonetheless probably a bit dreadfully rude of him to leave his two lovely comrades at the mercy of this lustful, orgiastic congregation. They probably wouldn't _mind_ , judging by the sorts of looks the two had been shooting Natsu's body, but it was still likely improper of him, and possibly even downright discourteous.

He had his reasons, though. For one, Meredy would be gleeful of a chance to see Ultear nude. For another, Ultear had confided in him once or twice that she found Natsu kind of _cute_. Mostly, though, he just didn't feel up to seeing Erza – especially not an Erza who looked so happy and enamored with someone other than himself.

It was never terribly fun dealing with an ex.

* * *

 Meredy blushed, smiling impishly as she slipped her hands up Ultear's blouse. The dark-haired time witch groaned and arched her back, eyes peering askance at Natsu's erect manhood. Her cheeks were ruddy, and her bosom heaved.

"Mm, does this feel good for you, Ultear~?" the pinkette cooed as her hands came to rest upon the older woman's breasts. 

Ultear hissed, a sharp exhalation as her eyes squeezed shut. She writhed under Meredy's touch, gasping and shuddering and blushing beet red.

"Aaah... Meredy... ngh...!" she groaned.

Natsu's cock visibly twinged. He watched the pair of them with a toothy grin.

"Damn, you two sure look sexy," he remarked pleasantly. "Those tits are awesome!"

"Heehee, they are indeed, aren't they?" Meredy tittered, slyly slipping Ultear's blouse up. She exposed her crush and comrade's ample bust, two shapely hills of doughy flesh which wobbled and quivered in her hands. "Mmm, I could play with these babies all day... I'm getting wet just touching them!"

She wiggled her hips, and her skirt fluttered suggestively. Natsu sniffed, then nodded rakishly.

"I can smell it," he remarked. "You're totally soaked, ain't'cha?"

Ultear whimpered.

"That's not just her..." she said softly, sheepishly meeting Natsu's gaze. Her cheeks pinkened further, and a rosy flush had spread over her goodly bosom. "I... well, it's very nice. Ng... ahn!" She gasped, then, throwing her head. Her tongue threatened to loll out from its confines.

"Oho? Is that so, Ultear-sama?" Meredy purred, wryly grinding her own bosom into the ice mistress's back. "Mmm... that makes me so _happy_."

She nibbled on one of Ultear's ears, eliciting a lusty moan from the woman.

Natsu leered companionably at the hems of their skirts, and he leaned forward with a widening grin. His nostrils flared, and a gleam of guileless amusement entered his eyes. 

"Hehehe, that smells good," he commented. "I'm getting super hard just smelling it. You two are making me ultra horny."

Ultear's eyes widened infinitesimally at this statement, before a tiny smile arched her lips. Meredy's eyes twinkled, and she eagerly fondled her dear friend's delightfully large breasts.

Juvia watched haughtily as the two cohorts of Jellal made a show of themselves. She kneaded Wendy and Lisanna's buttocks with great skill, circling fingers around the rims of their respectives anuses. She bucked her hips, slapping Erza in the face with her drenched cunt, loftily luxuriating in the sensations of cunnilingus from the proud and beautiful redhead.

Mavis was suckling at the rain woman's teat, drinking water from Juvia's nipple. The blonde's cheeks were cutely rosy, and her loliciously tight little booty bucked and bounced as she ground herself longingly against the buxom bluenette's torso.

From Juvia's back were protruding several long and thick tendrils of water. The aqueous appendages reached back, lifting Kagura and Mirajane high into the air. Tentacles wrapped around the pair's tits, sliding back and forth between ther thighs and breasts, plunging greedily and vigorously into their hot and welcoming holes.

Juvia smiled at her beloved, and leered at Meredy and Ultear.

Natsu returned her smile with interest, and then turned to the two new arrivals.

Meredy smiled, and knowingly she flipped up Ultear's skirt. She wasn't wearing any panties. The dark-haired beauty blushed, conscious of Natsu's eyes on her dripping pussy, and she squeezed her thighs together, rubbing them and panting as Meredy pinched and twisted her puffy, pink nipples.

"Ohh, Natsu-sama," said the pinkette playfully. "Come and play with our adorable Ultear, won't you? She's ever so lonely, and I think she would love a taste of your cock."

"I think — _ah!_ — think I — _ohh_ _!_ — I agree with — _ahn!_ — with her❤" Ultear said, struggling to formulate a coherent sentence between all of her gasping and groaning. Sultry, sensual sounds escaped her soft, plump lips, and she anxiously spread her legs, gazing longingly at Natsu's erect member.

Next thing she knew, the dragon slayer had shoved his tongue down her throat and his cock up her soaking, aching cunt. It happened so quick she couldn't even catch it, didn't notice until all the sensations crashed into her at once, violently overwhelming her. Their genders slapped wetly, noisily together, and his hands roamed greedily across the hills and valleys of her womanly curves.

Natsu drove himself into Ultear's pussy. He kissed her hotly, pressing their bodies tightly together. His lips mashed hard and hungry into Ultear's, his tongue eagerly spelunking the depths of her mouth. She moaned into his lips, melting in his arms and shivering with delight.

Meredy placed kisses up and down Ultear's neck, lewdly humping the woman's round and generous rear. Her own ample breasts mashed pleasantly into Ultear's back, and her fingers dug rough, resilient furrows into the jiggling, bouncing hills of Ultear's tits.

Natsu thrust his cock deep. Ultear let out a wail, her lips breaking from Natsu's, and she arched her back, writhing and squirming.

"Ahhh! It's BURNING!" she screamed in bliss. "My pussy...! My pussy is BURNING UP! AAAHHH! NATSU... NATSU-SAMA❤"

"Ultear-sama...!" Meredy gasped. Her eyes widened, and she felt one of Natsu's hands fall onto her bum.

A thrill raced up her spine. Pleasure jolted every cell in her body. Her mouth gaped open, and a scream tore from her lips.

"Ryuujin-sama is kind, indeed," Juvia intoned, smirking as she watched the flames engulf her beloved's form. "To bless these wretched neophytes with his divine touch."

Natsu laughed, and pulled out of Ultear. He watched amusedly as she and Meredy collapsed into a sweaty, orgasmic heap.

" _Draconis Deus Corpus_ ," he muttered, nudging aside Meredy's bum with his foot. The pinkette gasped and squealed, and he saw her come blissfully onto the ground. His big toe brushed the inside of Ultear's thigh, and she convulsed wildly, screaming and emptying her womanly chalice on the soil.

"Lucky little bitches," Lisanna whined jealously. "They get to feel Natsu-sama's new magic?"

Natsu laughed.

"What, do you want me to touch _you_ , too?" he asked, his eyes glimmering with mirth.

"Of COURSE I do," Lisanna said with a pout. Wendy nodded eagerly in agreement, squirming a little as Juvia fingered her tightly puckered asshole.

Mavis and Erza both paused in what they were doing to send hopeful, almost entreating looks at Natsu. Had Mirajane and Kagura been properly conscious of their surroundings as Juvia tentacle-raped them, they probably would have similarly pleaded for him to honor their bodies with his touch.

Natsu grinned, and took a step forward. Meredy and Ultear whimpered senselessly behind him, utterly spent and yet still orgasming from contact with his strongest spell yet.

"Haha... Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" he said, holding up a single, burning finger.

He poked one of Lisanna's nipples, and she went absolutely wild. She came explosively and repeatedly, spending herself completely in response to that single, momentary touch. Natsu's prick twitched appreciatively at the obscene noises Lisanna made as she came, and at the magnificently lewd expression on her face.

"RYUUJIN-SAMA!" Lisanna shrieked, repeating his name over and over in ecstasy, screaming and moaning until she'd left herself hoarse.

Natsu grinned and cheerfully turned to consider the other girls present.

"Well?" he said. "Do the rest of you still want it?"

They all nodded vigorously.

He laughed, and proceeded to grant their unanimous wishes.

Their screams could be heard all the way back in Magnolia.


	32. Levy's Impressions

Dunwood was a small, rustic village in the Fiore countryside. It was a one horse kind of town, with a population under a hundred – one of those places in the middle of nowhere that seemed to be fifty years behind the rest of the world, technologically, with no mages or lacrima, or any machinery more complex than a loom, mill, or pump.

There were no secrets in Dunwood; everyone knew everyone else. It was the epitome of a small, backwoods town where nothing more interesting than the occasional wild boar rooting through people's gardens ever happened. No major thoroughfares ran through this village, and travelers were considered an extraordinary sight worthy of immediate gossip.

The people of Dunwood kept to themselves, a rustic but hardy assortment of folk who either came here to get away from civilization, or who had been born and raised in this wild country. They were self sufficient and closely knit, typically leery and mistrustful of outsiders. No wizard guilds, large or small, were affiliated with this remote corner of Fiore, and the inhabitants of Dunwood were happy to keep it this way.

So it was naturally something which raised a few eyebrows when two attractive young witches came strutting into town like they owned the place, their skin proudly bearing the mark of Fiore's second strongest guild: _Sabertooth._

Yukino Aguria and Minerva Orlando strolled down the main street of this one horse town, the latter politely nodding to the citizens who stood around and stared at the two rather flashily dressed young women, while the former haughtily sneered at the rustic locals. Compared to the townsfolk, their manner of dress was nothing short of glamorous, and while there were surely a few attractive lasses in these parts, the bearing and fashion of these two witches was quite unlike anything native to this town.

"Hmph. Are you sure we're going in the right direction, Yukino?" Minerva drawled, looking down her nose at a small group of dirty children in patched, handmade clothes who laughed and chased each other across the road in some sort of game that only they understood. "I'm positive that spectacle wouldn't have originated from anywhere like _this_."

Yukino laughed sheepishly, sparing the former guild master's daughter a weak smile.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," she said. "But we haven't come that far, yet. By my calculations, we're still at least a hundred miles from the source. Probably more."

Minerva scowled.

"That far? How irritating." She crossed her arms over her chest, causing sizable mounds of flesh to compress rather vividly against her sternum. A few onlooking village men suffered small nosebleeds at the sight. "Why did I listen when you said not to take a car?"

"The last one you used wound up a smouldering, burnt out heap," Yukino replied. "Remember? You pump more magic power into the engines than most such vehicles can handle."

Minerva sniffed, refusing to look sheepish.

"Yes, I recall," she drawled. "But I thought we had gotten some engineers to design us a specially reinforced one?"

"Ah, yes... they wound up quitting a week into the job," Yukino said, sweatdropping. "Something about harrassment from certain guild members..."

"And they were never replaced?"

"Apparently not. Sting probably didn't see that project as a very high priority."

Minerva sighed. "Bothersome," she muttered. "In hindsight I suppose we could have taken a train, but that is honestly such a _common_ mode of transport. Better to walk than lower myself to the level of the masses."

Yukino simply smiled and nodded, not wishing to provoke the other girl's mercurial temper. Minerva was rather impatient to get to the source of that giant flaming penis and figure out what had caused it. Yukino reasoned it was better not to think too much on why this might be.

Besides which, the celestial spirit mage had her _own_ reasons for wanting to find out the cause.

* * *

Levy gaped at her surroundings. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. A tall, intricately wrought fence of gleaming iron encircled a large area, a vast clearing in the forest. A tall, tapered, robust spire of gleaming, carven marble dominated the center of the complex, bas reliefs and statuaries of beautiful naked women lining the outside of the structure. To the left and right of that tower, at its base, were two much smaller domed buildings of similar fashion, pure white marble hewn into lewd shapes and forms.

Something about that structure gave Levy the impression of a temple, a place where people gathered to give praise and thanks to a higher power. Probably, this idea was at least partially informed by the knowledge that a cult had in fact sprung up in this very forest, and that she herself was considering joining said cult. Her BFF, Lucy, was one of said cult's founding members, even!

Of course, apart from that impression, there was also a more obvious, general resemblance of the structure to a giant phallus. Levy was fairly sure that _that_ much was completely intentional, all things considered.

Coming closer to that central temple, she noticed that the entryway was flanked by draconic gargoyles, effigies of great fire drakes in miniature. There was something regal in their stone visages, a sense of nobility and lofty benevolence captured in their lifeless postures. Above the two massive doors, a phrase was scribed in ancient runes:

GLORIFICEMUS RYUJINSAMA  
BENEDICAMUS MERETRIX MERETRICIS  
VENI SPIRITU FORNICATIONIS  
TE ROGAMUS AUDI NOS  
A SPIRITU VIRGINUM LIBERA NOS  
GLORIFICEMUS MERETRIX MERETRICIS  
NAM DOCEBIMUR A RYUJINSAMA

The grammar was questionable, and the prose stilted, but Levy got the gist of the intended meaning: _'We are a sex cult devoted to Ryuujin.'_

She blushed, glancing at her friend's behind, which was visibly bouncing beneath that tight, short, suggestive skirt. The bluenette licked her lips, a shiver racing up her spine, and she felt her gut twist and burn. Moisture seeped from her nether lips.

With a gulp and a shake of her head, Levy looked around at the rest of the compound, trying to distract her mind from the very perverted thoughts in which it was swiftly becoming absorbed. At either end of the grassy lawn, she could see the skeletal shells of large dormitories undergoing construction, as well as a few clusters of smaller, interconnected buildings. There did not seem to be any grand plan with the layout, outside of the temple, and the complex was overall growing in a very organic fashion.

Absently, she wondered where the other girls were. So far, she hadn't seen anyone else since arriving at the _Phallus Draconis_ compound with her friend. It was a little surprising that no one had come out to greet them so far, especially since they were by now at the very foot of the massive, phallic temple.

"Where do you suppose everyone is, Lucy?" she queried, looking at her friend.

"Hm, well I suppose some of them might still be out and about," the blonde mused, stroking her chin in a cutely thoughtful gesture. "Evening service isn't for about another four and a half hours, after all. Natsu-sama and Juvia should be here, though."

Levy took note of the fact that Lucy seemed to call the dragon slayer _Natsu-sama_ without the slightest hint of sarcasm. It sounded like she applied the honorific with complete seriousness.

"I suppose they'll be inside here?" she guessed, gesturing to the temple even as Lucy laid a hand on one of the large, polished brass doorknobs.

"Yes, probably," the blonde said with a nod. "The temple is where they spend most of their day."

They walked inside.

Levy looked around at the interior of the building. Perpendicular to the double doors they came in through, she noticed smaller portals on either side of the temple. A low, monolithic altar of plain black stone dominated the center of the chamber. Aside from that, she did not see any real furniture – no pews, no tapestries, no wall-hangings. It was curiously barren, compared to the showy exterior.

"Huh. I was expecting something a little more... extravagant, all things considered," she remarked, looking around the temple. It was a large, open space.

Lucy smiled at her friend, looking at the petite lass over her shoulder.

"Natsu-sama and Juvia tend to be pretty explosive when they get together," she said simply. "It's cheaper to keep the temple simple, like this."

Levy sweatdropped. Certainly there were no real furnishings inside this central structure aside from the altar, but she would hardly call it _simple_. Shaking her head at the incomprehensible reasoning of her best friend, she looked around the temple once more, searching for some sign of Natsu or any of the girls. She couldn't see hide or hair of them.

"Where else could they be...?" the word-mage muttered to herself, frowning. "I thought you said they'd be in the temple, Lucy."

The blonde shrugged, looking a tad sheepish. "Ah, well that's what I thought... but if they aren't here, my next guess would be Natsu-sama or Juvia's private chambers." Having said this, she pointed to the two other doors in the temple.

Levy recalled the two dome structures.

"So those were Natsu and Juvia's houses?" she murmured. "Those two testicle-looking buildings, I mean."

"Yes, they are. Juvia's is on the left, and Natsu-sama's is on the right," Lucy giggled, her cheeks coloring a shade at Levy's choice of words. "The arrangement was Laki's idea."

Levy quirked an eyebrow at this. " _Laki?_ " she said disbelievingly. "This penis temple was that anti-pervert crusader's idea?"

"She's become a real pervert herself," Lucy replied with a wink. "Ever since Natsu plowed that ass, there's been pretty much nothing but sex on her mind."

"Wow," Levy said, looking thoughtfully upwards. She saw the open sky overhead. "He must be real good to make a prude like that so horny." She licked her lips. "The more I hear about this cult, the more I think I wanna give it a shot."

Lucy laughed.

"That's good to hear," she purred and swayed her hips, grabbing Levy's hand and guiding the bluenette towards the door to Natsu's chambers. "You'd be surprised how many bitches it takes to get that cock down once it's hard."

Levy grinned toothily, her eyes gleaming in anticipation of a good fuck.

"He gets you girls off?" she inquired, despite already knowing the answer.

"Oh, _unbelievably_ ," Lucy replied, moaning and dreamily smiling.

She opened Natsu's door.


	33. I Love Lucy x Levy

Wendy moaned and writhed, pitifully mewling and squealing at the touch of her lord's manhood against her naked flesh. It was humiliating, in a way, how he could make her feel all of these incredible things just by pressing himself against her. All he had to do was brush his erection across her bare skin, and she would lose all semblance of control.

Her mouth was ajar, her cheeks ruddy and her breathing heavy. His pulsating shaft was hot on her navel, enough to drive her mad from pleasure, and she was only barely clinging to the last tatters of sense. Her nethers were dripping with arousal, a sweet and youthful nectar trickling from between her legs. She cooed and groaned his name, _"Natsu-sama, Natsu-sama,"_ writhing and squirming atop his sinuous form.

The Dragon God's phallus ground into her abdomen, rubbing its slick precum over a flat and ticklish belly. Calloused thumbs brushed her nipples, playing with her small breasts, while long and dextrous fingers teased at her armpits and ribs. Wendy panted and whimpered, gasping for air in between trailing soft, adoring kisses up and down her deity's chest, gingerly licking up beads of his sweat.

Wendy bucked her hips, feeling the hot and unquenchable desire in her loins. She screamed with delight, squealing and pressing her body against Natsu.

"Ryuujin-sama...!" she gasped. "Oh, please give it to me... your penis! Take your penis and stick it inside of me! I want it sooo bad, Ryuujin-sama! I want you inside me!"

The door to the room opened.

Levy stared blankly at the sight of Wendy, naked as the day she was born, grinding herself on top of a similarly naked Natsu in a manner which could only be described as something approaching _obscene_.

Lucy smiled, blushing faintly. She wiggled her hips and went, "Squee! So cute!" at the scene before them. She watched Wendy grind herself eagerly atop Natsu, dragging her pussy up to his throbbing cock.

Natsu acknowledged the arrivals with an offhanded wave, gripping Wendy's slender hips with his other hand. He grinned toothily from ear to ear. His dick trailed precum down the bluenette's abdomen as she inched up to join with him.

Levy stared in disbelief, unable to ignore a slight dampness in her panties at the adorable, high pitched squeal that tore from Wendy's mouth when the girl nestled down on her god's hot rod. Her mouth was dry, and felt like it was filled with cotton. She blinked owlishly, mouth agape. Tiny, almost imperceptible shivers of excitement raced up her spine.

"Holy shit," she whispered. "This... is _real?!_ I... can't believe it."

Natsu grinned rakishly at the bookworm. He held Wendy by the ass, squeezing a lolicious booty in his hands and pressing down on those cute, petite hips, guiding the priestess to impale herself on the staff and symbol of his divine station. The Sky Maiden's ecstatic screams and wails pierced the air, surely resounding through the entirety of the temple, no doubt audible from even the furthest edges of the grounds.

Levy blushed and fanned herself. Something about Natsu's glance made her feel hot inside. Glistening beads of perspiration trickled down her brow, her arms. She fidgeted self-consciously, feeling humiliatingly aware of what this place was, and why she had come here.

"Oh, it's real. One hundred percent, absolutely _genuine_ ," Lucy moaned from behind Levy. A hand rested on the slender scribe's rear, and squeezed.

Lucy goosed her.

Levy nearly jumped out of her socks, both from this sudden (but pleasant) molestation, and at the startlingly swift crescendo of Wendy's shrieks. The petite priestess went blissfully limp atop her deliciously endowed deity.

"N...Natsu-sama..." Wendy sweetly purred. "Ryuujin-sama...❤"

Mewling, she kissed his sternum. He chuckled and gave her bum a playful squeeze.

"Mm, you're so nice and tight," he grunted. "SOOO tight, hehe."

She blushed.

Levy also blushed, watching this, though probably for different reasons from Wendy. Her reaction had more to do with the feeling of big, bare, bouncy breasts being mashed into her back as a beautiful, bubbly blonde teased the bluenette's shorts down her hips, down her legs.

"Ah... ahhh, Lucy...!" she squealed. "Eeeek! Right _here?!_ "

Lucy lewdly kissed Levy's neck, laving a lustful tongue over warm and rosy skin. She traced Levy's blossoming blush, following the spread of scarlet down and around with her mouth and hands. Fingers danced playfully down Levy's sides, framing the small, perky nubs of her bosom. Lips smacked on her neck and shoulders, teeth gingerly digging in, a shameless tongue tracing every indentation.

"You're so naughty, Levy," Lucy cooed in the bookworm's ear. "What a sinful slutty heathen, coming here and staring at Ryuujin-sama's cock... You want it, don't you? You want that magnificent thing to pound your insides and ream every hole on that cute little body of yours."

She rubbed her palms atop Levy's breasts, pinching stiff nipples. Fingers moved back and forth, twisting and rolling the nipples, sending shocks of bliss up Levy's spine. The bluenette squirmed and gasped, toes curling, hips bucking. Her face was beet red, and she was panting weakly.

"Kuh... Luuucyyy...!" she squealed. "U-Uwaaah!"

Lucy straddled Levy, wrapping long and curvy gams around her friend's slender legs. She pushed her tits up and down the bluenette's back, pressing a smouldering pussy against the pert curve of Levy's bum. A big and beautiful booty rocked and rolled, Lucy lewdly grinding her cunt over Levy's firm little buttocks.

She squeezed the wee lumps of Levy's bust, two scarce handfuls of flesh. Side to side she moved those tiny titties, up and down and all around, groping and teasing, massaging and squeezing. Lucy mashed Levy's breasts as close together as she could get them to give the bookworm some tasty cleavage for Natsu to leer at, making the girl squirm self-consciously under the studly dragon slayer's gaze.

Lucy kissed Levy's cheek, licking the flush and ruddy skin. She purred, salaciously humping and fondling her friend while Natsu watched. Wiggling her hips, Lucy shook her lovely ass in the air, practically begging her god to plow her tight whore anus.

"Oh, Ryuujin-sama," she cooed, making doe eyes at Natsu. "Ahh, don't you want to rape these bitches? To consecrate them and pump them full of your sperm? To ream and ruin their every orifice with your wonderful, sublime manhood?"

Natsu laughed. "You slut," he said cheerfully. "You're a real perv, ain'tcha Lucy?"

The blonde smiled.

"If that's what you want me to be, Ryuujin-sama," she said obsequiously. "But I'm not the only one. Levy wants to see for herself, you know... why we are so happy to serve you as faithful worshipers."

"Does she?" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

He looked at Levy, whom Lucy had deftly stripped naked, leering appreciatively at a light blue bush and a pink, blushing slit. Levy's panties had been pulled down to her knees, and her blouse and shorts lay discarded, forgotten.

"N-Natsu..." Levy murmured, gulping. She stared at his cock with a mixture of apprehension and burgeoning desire. "Are you really going to, ah... r-rape me?"

"Sure," he said. "If you want me to."

Despite the situation and atmosphere, Levy couldn't help but sweatdrop at this.

"...But... then wouldn't that not be rape?" she said. "Since I'd be, er, consenting."

Natsu stared owlishly.

"Consent?" he said intelligently. "What's that?"

"Oh. Oh my," Levy said, blushing fiercely. "Well, um..."

"It doesn't matter," Lucy said, giggling. "No woman alive would dare deny Ryuujin-sama's advances, anyways~"

"Besides..." came Wendy's voice, soft and dreamlike. "They're all his concubines, already, even if they don't realize it yet."

"I don't bother with complicated details," Natsu said, shrugging. "I just stick my dick in girls, and then they come and fall all over me."

He took a step forward, saying this. Grinning at Levy and Lucy.

"Are you going to stick it into Levy's naughty cunt, then?" Lucy tittered. "Please, fuck her raw! I want to hear her scream your name, Ryuujin-sama!❤"

Wendy blushed.

She looked at Natsu's cock.

Gulp.

"Yes..." she whispered, making her decision. "Please... Please fuck me... _Ryuujin-sama!_ "


	34. Ketchup

Within Natsu's body, the fire dragon Igneel was greatly enjoying himself. Who knew humans could mate in so many different ways, or have so much fun doing so?

For dragons, copulation was a brief and careful thing, in-and-out as quickly as possible. This was a necessity, considering their immense size and weight. Get one on top of the other for longer than a minute or two, and bones would start to snap.

Humans, however...

Ahh! He had long been considered the greatest "lover" of such people among the dragons, but even Igneel could never before have appreciated just how _pleasant_ the human female's form really was.

A part of him almost envied his adoptive son the ability to join with such beings.

_Almost._

The rest of him, however, was content to tease Grandine about her daughter's place in his son's harem; not that the sky dragon _minded_. If anything, she was even happier for Wendy than Igneel was for Natsu.

Metallicana would probably blow a stack, though, when he learned that _his_ adoptive son's mate had submitted herself to a fire dragon's seraglio.

Hohoho! Igneel could imagine the look on his face now.

Had Natsu ever displayed such inclination, Igneel might have given the lad a push to dominate some of his rivals as well. But humans had many strange ideas about sexuality. It didn't make much sense to Igneel, who saw any entity with at least one hole big enough as fair game, but Natsu seemed more interested in _fighting_ his rivals.

Humans were such peculiar creatures, Igneel had to say. But they were also quite creative, and highly amorous once disabused of their more unnecessary cultural restraints. And his son was amassing a respectable harem of followers, regardless.

So Igneel was proud, and content to let Natsu do as he saw fit.

* * *

Levy's frame crashed down onto the bed. She bit down on her lip, cheeks puffing out, eyes going wide as she tried to restrain the shriek that bubbled up in her chest. Her face reddened fiercely, in contrast with those short blue locks, and a bare, flat chest slid lewdly over the sheets.

Wendy smiled, her hands clasped as if in prayer. And considering the nature of this gathering, that may have been what she was actually doing. Lucy was more straightforward, embracing Natsu from behind and mashing her generous tits into the dragon slayer's back.

" _Veni Ryuujin-sama_ ," she whispered huskily, practically moaning as she ground her nipples into Natsu's skin. " _Te rogamus, audi nos. A spiritu virginum, libera nos. Fornicationis fulca nos! Glorificemus meretrix meretricis!_ "

"Amen," Natsu chortled, gripping Levy's hips with hot and calloused hands.

Flames danced over his fingers, and he dug lusty furrows through ruddy, yielding flesh. The slim bluenette moaned and thrashed on the bed underneath him, and his manhood pulsated within her tight, soaking cunt.

He pulled back, making her whimper, then thrust in, making her gasp. Levy was putty in his hands, and he played her body like a violin. Wendy whispered lusty benedictions as Natsu ploughed the bluenette's pussy, and Lucy lewdly writhed against his back.

Natsu's pelvis slapped wetly against Levy's rump, making the pettanko hiss and squeal. His cockhead rammed her cervix, making her cry out shamelessly in a mixture of agony and bliss. Burning flames danced around them, eliciting wonderfully obscene sensations of carnal pleasure in every inch of flesh they touched.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!"

Levy went up like a pipe full of tinder. Gouts of flame consumed her form, shrouding her and Natsu in a raging inferno. She screamed at the top of her lungs, shrieking in a mindblowing ecstasy that overflowed every cell in her body.

Nothing touched by these fires was burnt, not a single singe or scorch left behind. But living tissue was excited by the warmth, catapulted to the furthest heights of sensation by the slightest contact, and the girls "devoured" by this fire knew a pleasure beyond any other on this earth.

"NATSU, NATSU, NATSU...!" Levy shrieked, screeching and wailing with all the force she could muster. Ecstatically she cried his name, "NATSU-SAMA! NATSU-SAMA!" eventually progressing straight to, "RYUUJIN-SAMA! RYUUJIN-SAMA! RYUUJIN-SAMAAAA~!❤"

With only a couple minutes of rough fucking, Natsu had the girl proclaiming him as her god. She was utterly smitten, vanquished completely by the power of his manhood.

Like a dragon, he amassed a great hoard. Like a demon, he knew no restraint. Like a deity, he commanded absolute submission.

And like a human, he was endlessly creative.

"Fire Dragon... God-King's... _Presence!_ " he cried out.

Spontaneous combustion.

Lucy and Wendy were engulfed in his flames of passion, the self-same fire magic capable of making anyone it touched orgasm. This was the sexual magic so powerful that it could exhaust a woman's libido with a single brush, like a firework consuming all their stamina and replacing it with a radiant, incomparable pleasure that lasted mere seconds but remained in their minds and hearts forever after, an impression of wonder and delight to which they became slavishly addicted.

The two priestesses exploded, gushing their arousal. Nectar poured liberally from between their legs, their bodies thrashing and convulsing in ecstasy. They collapsed limply to the floor, utterly spent and happily mewling.

It took less than a second for that to happen. Natsu's magic struck them without him needing to touch them or even look in their direction. Beyond the Fire Dragon's Penis, or the Dragon God's Body, this was a power like no other.

His growth seemed limitless, and his prowess without equal.

Levy bore the brunt of this spell, and the brunt of his focus. He was inside of her when he used that magic, bending her over the bed and fucking her from behind, ramming a mighty cock in and out of her pussy.

Her heart actually stopped for a few seconds, all of her body seizing up with the force of the orgasm. Her mind blanked out, her entire existence became nothing but a numbing rush of pleasure.

In French, the experience of orgasm is colloquially and euphemistically known as _"little death"_. Levy, lost in time and space, pinned to corporeal existence only by Natsu's phallus inside her, understood perfectly in that moment why it was called such.

She died.

If not literally, physically for a few seconds, then surely at least metaphorically and symbolically. The Levy she had been before this moment, the Levy who had come to this place with a mixture of skepticism, curiosity, and just a tiny bit of secret excitement, ceased to exist as she came.

Levy died, transfigured, and was reborn as something new. Levy still, on a fundamental level, but so wholly different as well.

She saw.

She was conquered.

She came.

She was _his_ , forged anew in the fires of love. She felt his pure and unconditional lust, born from camaraderie and sheer simpleminded affection. Like an arrow through the heart, his hungry consideration pierced her.

Levy was slain by his manhood, and born anew in his fires. Like a phoenix she arose from the ashes of her old self, feeling him pull out of her with a satisfied grunt, and rolled over to receive his mark on her chest, belly, crotch, thighs.

Natsu gripped his cock, took aim, and came. He coated Levy with his seed, and she moaned in mindless, quiescent bliss.

Lucy and Wendy weakly mewled their praises, lying on the floor.

" _Benedicamus meretrix meretricis,_ " whispered one.

" _Ryuujin-sama gratias,_ " breathed the other.

"Amen~❤" Levy cooed.

* * *

Espying the temple of Phallus Draconis from afar, the dark wizard Zeref smiled. He could perceive the presence of his greatest creation in one of the testicle-like domes on either side of the great chimney chapel.

Beside him were kneeling a couple of his more misguided lesser creations. The female ones. He did not recall each of their names, aside from Kyouka, but that was fine.

The male ones, he had already sealed away and destroyed. It was necessary, since they had been so determined to try and kill him... even if that _was_ the purpose for which he had created them all, it was still terribly rude.

It wasn't like they would have stood a chance, anyways.

Kyouka and her fellow demonesses stood loyally at attention beside Zeref. He had managed to suppress their immediate compulsion to destroy him, since they didn't have the strength either and would have accomplished nothing, and had with a bit of simple reprogramming instilled them with a new objective.

It wasn't even that far from the goal they had been seeking in the first place, as members of Tartaros. While their efforts had been meaningless, Zeref saw that he could nonetheless make use of them.

"Is this the place, Zeref-sama?" inquired one of the bunny-eared, mass-produced demons. A score of such girls accompanied him, all perfectly naked. "Where END-sama lives?"

"It is," Zeref said with a rare smile. He waved dismissively. "And it is where you will serve him until the end of your days."

All twenty of the Lamys squeed and giggled at this, wiggling their hips and bouncing giddily.

"Is he a hunk?" one asked.

"Does he have a big penis?" queried another.

"Is he good in bed?" asked another still.

"Will he fuck us?" squealed the rest, blushing and blatantly horny.

"Yes," Zeref answered to all these questions. "I created him solely for this."

"Why?" inquired Minerva — not an etherious he had created, but rather a human who had chosen to become a demon. Lacking the programming of the true demons, she was the only one in the group who felt a need to question Zeref's intentions. "I thought Mard Geer said..."

"Indeed, that is the ultimate purpose of the Etherious," said Zeref loftily. "I have created demons to use every kind of curse and magic conceivable... in the hopes that one of those arts would be capable of defeating me. But all else has fallen short of my expectations, and now I must place my hopes in that oldest and most powerful of magics..."

"Love, you mean?" said Seilah, savvy enough to guess where he was going with this.

"Precisely," said Zeref.

Minerva sweatdropped.

"I-Is this really love, though...?" she wondered. "From how you described his powers, it sounded more like _lust_ to me..." She then squirmed a little, self-conscious of her nudity. "Considering you have us naked, and all that."

"I don't see a difference," Zeref replied, shrugging.

"Neither do I," said Kyouka.

"Nor I," agreed Seilah.

"Me neither~!" chirped all twenty Lamys.

Minerva resisted the urge to do a facepalm.

 _What have I gotten myself into...?_ she ruefully wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done purely for shits and giggles. Do not take it seriously, and do not try to do any of the above at home. EvilFuzzy9 does not officially endorse any beliefs held by characters in this story, nor does he necessarily believe that such relationships as depicted in this fic are in any way healthy in real life. 
> 
> Porn is porn, and crack is crack. Fiction such as this exists as an outlet for impossible or outlandish fantasies -- sexual or otherwise.
> 
> Just don't take this stuff too seriously, alright?


End file.
